Edventure: The Organization
by TheGreatShadow
Summary: My squeal of legendofzeldarocks' Edventure of the Thousand Year Door. It's a crossover with EE'n'E with KH2, with Paper Mario later. It dosen't follow legendofzeldarocks' Edventure II. T for language and violence. R
1. Ch 1: The Guys From the Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), and the song Sanctuary belongs to Utada Hikaru.

A/N: I know that legendofzeldarock made his own sequel but this won't follow his and I changed some of the story from kh2 but you'll see why.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Guys From the Dream.

Four years has past since the Shadow Queen's death. The legendary heroes came from the world called Earth as the battle was on the world known as Mushroom Kingdom, two worlds that are far apart but close by heart. But on Earth the one child that holds the Eye of Wisdom live in Peach Creek where no one believes the story on Mushroom Kingdom.

But for a past year Double D started to have these weird dreams.

(Double D's dream; Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru)

It was four years ago before everyone was lost at sea.

As Double D started sailing with Nazz and Kevin everything was running smoothly but soon Nazz and Kevin dissolved away then everything dissolved away.

Next thing he knows he is in front of the Thousand-Year Door with his friends, and charge into the Palace of Shadow.

_In you and I, there's a new land,_

As they break though the enemies they end up in the Shadow Queen's lair where the Shadow Queen stand in Peach's body.

_Angels in flight,_

_I need more affection than you know_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_

Then everyone started to charge at her but knocked away when she released her true might.

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

Then Double D's body started to glow.

_Music in time,_

_I need more affection than you know_

Double D started to charge at her with his staff, and then the Shadow Queen was obliterated.

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now?_

The next thing he knows he in at the docks waving goodbye to his new friends as walked though the portal.

_I watch you fast asleep,_

_All I fear means nothing,_

Double D was walking though his house missing his home and his town, as he walks to his room.

_In you and I, there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight,_

_I need more affection than you know_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_

Then the next vision was a blond hair girl in a white room drawing a picture of a spiraling staircase.

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_Music in time,_

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now?_

As the girl was looking at her picture, the picture came to life as a brown hair boy with twin katanas running up.

_So many ups and downs_

Then a silver hair boy with a demon wing shape sword joined him and helps destroy the black creatures that look like insects.

_My heart's a battleground_

_I need true emotions_

As the boys traveled higher they were warped it a room with five hooded men one with a pink scythe, one with a tomahawk, anther with knives, one with a shield and the last one with nothing, as the boys charge at them.

_I need more affection than you know_

_I need true emotions_

As they fought some dissolved away until the man with the pink scythe was left and they destroy him.

After the battle the two boys continued running up the staircase even running upside-down.

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,_

The next thing that they know they were in a town that was still under construction and the started to walk though it.

_In you and I there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight,_

_I need more affection than you know_

As they approached a house a girl with red hair started to greet them.

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_Music in time,_

_I need more affection than you know_

Then the boys went to the house there was a group of people waiting for them.

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now?_

As they walk toward them time just stopped, and everything dissolved away leaving Double D fell though dark water.

_My fears, my lies.._

_Melt away_

_I need more affection than you know_

As he touched the ground he saw a beach in the dark realm, and a hooded man sitting on a rock as anther appeared from nowhere and approach the other man and said, "It seems are plan is coming together quite well, don't you think?"

The man on the rock looked at him and said, "It is, but you can keep collecting as many ------ as you want but the Medallion of Life and the Eye of Wisdom are the true prizes.

"I understand since you are the true superior of the organization and with the relics you can make us all exist," said the hooded man.

"Yes, with all the relics I can gain power that the Shadow Queen could not handle but I can," said the other hooded man but soon started pointing to Double D, "Oh, by the way can you get rid of him?"

"As you wish," said the hooded man as he approached Double D, as the dark figure got closer and closer Double D started to back away but he tripped over a rock. And the dark figure was over him and a lightsaber came out of his hand and stroke Double D.

As soon as the figure swigged his lightsaber Double D woke up and safe in his room 'Was that a dream but it felt so real,' he thought to himself, 'Why do I keep dreaming this over and over, but this time there were those hooded guys.'

As he was thinking there was a tap on the window, as Double D went to check what was doing that and he saw Ed and Eddy on the ground "Hey Double D it's time for school!" shouted Eddy.

"Okay Eddy just let me get change," Double D responded. As soon as Double D closed the window he put on a white undershirt then put on black hoody (readers can think of their own design on the hoody) got on some jeans and got a hair tie since he doesn't wear his hat ever since the Eye of Wisdom came out but keeps the eye for good luck. As Double D was going downstairs he thought to himself, 'Maybe I should tell Eddy about my dream, but then again he stop listening when I told him about the third time. Maybe Rolf should know, I hope.'

As Double D got outside Ed was happy as usual and started hugging him as Eddy was getting angrier. When Ed stopped hugging Double D they started walking to school until Ed asked, "Double D why are you not in good mode?"

Edd just look at him and responded, "Sorry Ed I just had other weird dream again and…"

"Oh my God Double D it a dream there is nothing to worry about, you're just making it a deal!" Eddy interrupted as they got to their high school.

As they got in, they quickly went to there homeroom. Once when they got there they saw Nazz and Rolf talking to each other and Double D joined them, "Hey Double D," Nazz said, "What's up?"

"Yes how are you Double D ed boy?" asked Rolf

"Okay I guess but…" Edd was interrupted by the bell that signals the students to sit in there seats.

As the teacher walked in there were two familiar guys that walked in with him. Then teacher spoke up, "Class we have two foreign exchange students from Japan are joining us," he pointed to the brown hair student, "Kage Hikari," then he points to the silver hair student, "and Riku Yami."

Double D was surprised that those two guys look like the guys from his dream the Kage who is dress in a dark red vest with black angel wings on the back, he also had black jeans and black fingerless leather gloves that covers his forearms, he also had regular sneakers, and his hair was regular length but some hair in the front grew to cover his left eye. And Riku was wearing a white vest open to anther that was slightly darker, he had regular jeans and sneakers, and his hair was a little long past the shoulders.(Those who played KH2 you know what he is dress like)

"Great we needed some people from Asia to join us," Eddy whispered to Double D.

"Still upset about the money thing when you sent those fake moon rocks?" he asked Eddy.

"Yeah, they're so cheap, I HATE THEM!" said Eddy not realizing he shouted the last part with everyone staring at him.

"So," Kage first spoke up, "you have problems with us, don't you? But everyone else has problems with you since you keep pulling scams."

This brought a surprise faces to everyone because this is his first day here and he knew about Eddy scamming everyone. Double D just thought about what he said, 'If this guy knows about Eddy's scams, then maybe they know about my dreams.'

(Later after school)

All the Cud-De-Sac kids were walking home together even with the Kanker sisters until they figure out that they were being followed, and right behind them was Kage and Riku. "Oh good it only Kage and Riku," Kevin said relaxed.

"Hello, would you like to be my friend" said Ed stupidly

"Uh, no," replied Riku.

Ed started to get teary eyes and was about to cry while Sarah just sighed embarrassment.

"Anyway," Riku spoke up again, "we need to speak with you guy, it's urgent."

"Yeah right there is no way I'm trusting you guys!" Eddy shouted

"Eddy, come on dude show some respect," Nazz said to Eddy.

"Yes, listen to us because this threat is more powerful then the Shadow Queen," said Kage.

"The Shadow Queen, how do you know about the Shadow Queen?" Double D asked

"Well how about we go to your house to explain everything" replied Riku.

Soon everyone was at Double D's house listening to the news as Kage was the first to spoke, "Well first off Double D you started to get these weird dreams, right?"

"Well, yeah," he responded

"And you saw hooded men there, right?"

"Yeah."

This time Riku spoke, "Well those guys are a group called Organization XIII, their just incomplete people that want to be whole."

"Incomplete people, how come they are incomplete?" Johnny asked out load.

"They're incomplete because they have no hearts, and without hearts they can't truly exist."

"Ar-are they monsters" Jimmy asked stuttering.

"No, these Nobodies look human like you and…" Riku was interrupted with screaming outside, "Damn they found us, Double D do you have the Eye of Wisdom with you?"

"Yeah it's right here," he said pulling it out of his pocket showing it to them.

"Good keep it with you, and where is the Medallion of Life?" Kage asked

"Oh, it's at my house in one of my drawers," Eddy spoke up

"And why the hell don't you have it with you right now?" Kage shouted, "The Nobodies are goanna go after it! Okay everyone get your weapons when you get to your house because this is going to the battle of your lives, me and Riku are goanna keep them busy while Eddy here is going to get the Medallion of Life."

They all nodded in agreement as they stood next to the door as in a blinding light Kage's katanas appeared in his hands and his sheaths are tied to his belt and Riku's sword appeared in his hand, but Double D noticed that the angel wing on top of the blade was new.

As they ran out Double D ran to his room to get his staff, and ran back outside to see creatures in what appears to be in a white jump suit, and saw Kage, Riku, and Nazz fighting them, so he joined them. Eddy was searching like crazy in his room to find the relic, but it turns out that the one of the white creatures has it and Eddy just chased it everywhere it went. Back in the battle all the other kids where fighting until the white creatures stopped fighting as a dark cloud formed and one of the hooded men stepped out and the creature with the medallion gave it to him, and he said, "Ah, two out of three relics we 're a step closer to exist."

"So it's been along time Saix" said Riku

Soon all the white creatures vanished as the hooded figure removed his hood to reveal his face, he had long blue hair, with yellow eyes, and a X scare on his face then he said, "Yes it has been Riku. I'm guessing you came here to warn these people about us? Well to tell you the truth it's a waste of time because we're going to destroy this world and in its remains we will find the Eye of Wisdom." As soon as he said that the sky became dark and faunal clouds formed.

"Okay, this reminds me of that storm from four years ago." said Double D shocked

"Yes you live your purpose now you shall die and burn in hell," said Saix as here went back though the dark portal.

"Quick though the portal!" shouted Riku as he formed anther dark portal. Everyone ran as fast as they could though the portal, but in flash of an explosion Earth was no more.

When Double D woke up he was in a computer room and saw Nazz and Rolf on the ground while he saw Riku and Kage standing by a man at a computer, and the man turn around with his face hidden by a red ribbon "Ah you are awake, welcome the Eye of Wisdom chosen one."

* * *

A/N: Well this is my first chapter and as you can see I made a sad attempted on the opening and that Sora is not in this fiction but it will get better. 


	2. Ch 2: DiZ: Darkness in Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story,

Chapter 2: DiZ: Darkness in Zero

Double D woke up he was in a computer room and saw Nazz and Rolf on the ground while he saw Riku and Kage standing by a man at a computer, and the man turn around with his face hidden by a red ribbon "Ah you are awake, welcome the Eye of Wisdom chosen one."

Double D was surprised at the man's appearance. "W-who are you, where are we, a-and where are the rest of m-my friends?" he asked stuttering. At this time Rolf and Nazz woke up.

"Ah, it seems the rest of our guests are waking up," the man said, "First of all you can call me DiZ, and we're are in my secret computer room on anther world"

"DiZ, that's an odd name," Nazz said, "but wait where are our friends at?"

Riku sighed and said "Honestly we can't say for sure but we lost them…"

"What?" the trio said in a union.

"Whoa, whoa, he said that we lost them there not dead or turned into a Heartless," Kage spoke up this time, "When Earth got destroyed the force pushed them to a nearby world, we're were just lucky to end up here."

"So what you say could be true, right?" Rolf stated as Riku, DiZ, and Kage nodded in agreement, "But how sure are you?"

"Oh, we are 95 certain that they are on a nearby world," DiZ stated, "But that's all of the questions that doesn't relate why I have brought you here.

"Then why have you brought us here then?" Double D asked

"Did my apprentices mention Organization XIII," DiZ started. Double D, Nazz, and Rolf nodded, "Good, because we'll need your help to stop them."

"Stop them, dude how can we defeat people who don't exist," Nazz stated.

"That's right they don't exist, they're incomplete," DiZ replied, "We call them Nobodies."

"Nobodies?" Double D wondered.

A hologram of Double D "Here's how it goes," DiZ started, "If someone like you Double D becomes a Heartless" the hologram becomes a Shadow Heartless, "And the person has a strong will and spirit, the body will act on there own, forming a Nobody." then a hologram of the white creature appears right next to the Shadow Heartless.

"That's sad, but what happens if the person doesn't have the strong will?" Nazz wandered.

There was a pause until Kage spoke up, "They go to the Twilight Relm, just like all the people on Earth."

"Are you saying that…" said Double D shocked.

"Yes," Kage continued, "they all became Heartless and there body and soul are in the Twilight Relm."

"Oh my."

"That's sad."

"This guilt will stay with me."

DiZ took a deep breath and said, "Well this will be a big surprise to you three of you," they got prepared for more news, "the three of you have…………Nobodies."

"What that's insane we never lost our hearts!" Double D said with shock.

"You did actually, you and Rolf lost yours on the night of that storm four years ago," DiZ took anther breath, "and Nazz you lost yours when you where young around the same time when Rolf's village was destroyed. You were in a coma that is how it happened."

"Wait Rolf is confused if we lost our hearts then how we get them back?"

DiZ took yet anther deep breath and continued, "Because I am a protector of the worlds, and I knew the three of you we do great things for the worlds, that's why I saved you three."

They were all shock on what happened with him, it was all quiet till Riku spoke up. "DiZ did a lot of things for everyone with out them knowing, but now DiZ needs your help now. We're asking you to help us, no not just us everyone in the universe needs your help."

More silence.

"Alright we're in, we will help you to defeat Organization XIII once and for all," replied Double D.

"Alright then. Riku, Kage take them back to your hometown there you should know what to do next."

"Yes sir" they said at the same time as anther dark portal formed, and the five of the started walking into it.

"Oh one more thing," they turn back to DiZ, "Don't mention anything about me out there my profile has to be in the dark, Okay?

Double D replied, "Don't worry we won't tell soul." Then they walked though the portal to Riku and Kage's hometown, Hollow Bastion.

A/N: Well here chapter done, and I bet some where surprised but there is more later on.


	3. Ch 3: Hollow Bastion & Twilight Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story, but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 3: Hollow Bastion & Twilight Town Welcoming

* * *

As they walked out of the portal, they were in a town that looked like it's still under construction. Double D, Nazz, and Rolf were staring at the castle with amazement. "So you guys ready to meet the others." Riku spoke up. 

The three of them snapped back to reality. "The others?" Double D wondered.

"Yeah the Hollow Bastion Restoration Comity, that's where our friends are at," replied Riku, as he started leaving.

As the five of them were wondering thou the town, they saw four ducks, some humans, and a little white creature with a big red nose and a pum pum on its head. "What is with the weird creatures?" Rolf asked.

This time Kage answered this time, "We have a space train that connects us with Twilight Town and Disney Castle, but for the rest of the world we use Gummi Ships."

Now the three of them were really confused now, Nazz asked, "Um dude, what is a Gummi Ship?"

Riku and Kage looked at each other, and then Riku replied, "If you want to know everything on gummis then talk to Cid."

"Hey! Riku, Kage your back!" a new came from above. As they looked up there was a teenage girl around there age, she was wearing a black vest open to a flower vest underneath with short shorts, and white boots, and she had black hair with a black bandana.

"Hey Yuffie!" Riku and Kage shouted at once.

Yuffie jumped down to greet them, "So did you guys succeed in the mission?"

Riku replied, "We kind of, these three are the ones who made it back here."

Yuffie just looked at them and examining of what they look like, and she asked, "So which one is the legendary hero, or did you lose him?" as the three just stirred at her.

"Yuffie that guy right there is the hero," Kage said pointing to Double D.

"You got to be kidding me if he is the legendary hero, then I'm the mayor of Crazyville!" Yuffie said as Double D brought out the Eye of Wisdom.

"Um Yuffie you already mayor of Crazyville," Kage smiled as he pointed at the Eye of Wisdom.

"Ah damn it, you right," Yuffie said with a sigh, "Shall we get to Merlin's house."

They made there way to a small house and inside were three people inside, Kage, Riku, and Yuffie approached them as the three people turn around to talk to them. The one who was a little bit older with a red demi jacket, with a pink dress and brown hair with a ponytail and at the top was hold by a ribbon, and said, welcome to Hollow Bastion, my name is Aeris," she pointed to a middle age man with blond hair and wears a white t-shirt and jeans, "this is Cid," then she pointed to the man around there age who had brown hair and was wearing a black leather jacket and pants open up to a white under shirt with a necklace of a lion's head on a cross and there was a gun handle coming out of his sheath, "and this is Squall."

"Nice to meet you three," Squall said.

"Howdy," Cid said.

"Hey there," Nazz greeted.

Squall walked up to Double D and said, "So you must be Double D who defeated the Shadow Queen," he also looked at Nazz and Rolf, "So you must be Nazz and Rolf."

They both nodded, "How do you guys know us?" Rolf asked.

Kage spoke up, "Who never heard of the heroic effort of you guys. Oh Squall before I forget, how is the defenses?"

"Every thing is fine, not that many Heartless as before," Squall replied, "but there is something you should see at the bailey that you three should see." Soon Squall and Kage were out the door.

As the three of them were on there way out a giant puff cloud a old man that looks like he is wearing a night gown and has a long white beard. As he looked around the room he saw Double D, Nazz, and Rolf in front of him, "Oh who are you three?"

Before they can say anything Yuffie answered for them, "These guys are the heroes that defeated the Shadow Queen."

He replied back, "Oh I see you're the heroes that defeated the Shadow Queen, I should've sense the Eye of Wisdom. By the way I'm Merlin, if you need help with magic I can help."

"Hey, arrant you guys supposed to meeting Squall at the bailey," reminded Cid.

"Oh yeah thank you for reminding us,' Double D said as they ran out the door.

Outside they saw Kage on top of a platform getting there attention, "Guys over there is a stair case that can get you up here!" as they saw the stair case the saw Squall and Kage standing near a window, as they got close Squall told him to look outside. Outside was an evil looking castle surrounded by Heartless and on the ground were Nobodies walking to the castle.

"Wow who owns that castle?" asked Nazz.

Squall replied, "It belongs to a witch named, Maleficent. She destroyed our world years ago, but she was stopped by Kage here.

Double D looked back out and looked back at Squall and said, "But now I think that Organization XIII is something to worry about."

"Oh I was hoping we be friends," said a new voice then a lot of Nobodies came out ones that were on Earth, one kind look like a pair of shoes, another that look like a samurai.

"Quick protect the gates!" Squall shouted as he pulled his gunblade as the others got ready.

Squall and Kage charges at them as the others stayed behind, the Nobodies were surrounding them then they join the battle Double D kept swinging his staff and destroyed a few Nobodies and they keep coming back. Rolf was swinging his bag like crazy, some of the Nobodies where scared to get close. As for Nazz she kept tossing them to each other, while Kage and Squall destroyed any Nobody that came close to them. As everyone was getting tired Squall shouted, "Everyone get behind me!" as they got behind him he jumped up and swung his sword in a circle.

"**Fated Circle" **

There was a shockwave and flames came up killed all the Nobodies. They rushed over to him and Kage offered to take him back. As soon as those two were gone the voice came back, "So you are the legendary hero," as they rushed out they saw six Organization XIII members on a higher platform "It seems you are much stronger then we thought. Don't worry we will take care of your Nobody and Vivian."

Double D was surprised and furious as he tries to use his fire powers, "Why won't it work?"

The leader spoke up again, "You use your fire powers because when your Nobody became human like he has your powers now. But if you want to know why we have Vivian you have to find the Organization's Shadow, he knows who Nobody she is." As he said that they all disappeared.

Double D was just standing right there looking sad and drop to his knees and saying, "Damn it why are they doing this, shit."

* * *

(Later that day) 

They were at Merlin's house all nothing but quiet in the house, Double D was thinking, 'What are those guys saying Vivian is a Nobody, no it can't be true she, she a…. what is she, but if it's true I still love here no matter what she is'

Kage and Yuffie are at the table talking "Hey, Yuffie he was like that for hours, we have to try to cheer him up."

"I know," she replied as she walked over to Double D, "Hey Double D how about one of you three takes you to Twilight Town." Double D just raised his head and nodded. Okay one thing to say: Not it!

In an instant everyone but Kage yelled Not it, "Damn it, I always lose to that. Okay, guys follow me." As they were walking to the train station Double D head was hanging and not looking in front of him an ran into someone.

As he fell on the ground he quickly said "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

She responded "Its okay I'm fine." She was a red head with a pink tube top and a pink miniskirt.

"Are your sure your highness," said a black hair woman with a black leather skirt and tank top.

"Ah Tifa, Princess Kairi good to see you," Kage greeted.

"Wait you're a princess, but you don't look like one," Nazz said with surprised.

"Yes, I don't look like one but I am a princess. So what are you doing Kage?" Kairi replied.

"Oh I'm taking these three to Twilight Town. Oh and Tifa, Nazz here might be needing one of your gantlets."

"Oh sure I have one in store for her. Have a good time in Twilight Town," Tifa said.

"Thank you, Seeya!" Kage replied back as the got to the train station. Once on the train it was nothing but silence. But soon they were in Twilight Town. It was a town stuck in the middle of twilight.

"Humph, it seems someone brought some more weaklings in town," said a new voice as they got off the train.

As they look to the side and saw young man with greased back hair wearing a black vest and a white overcoat. "Look whose talking, you couldn't beat me even if I was hog tied," Kage responded. He just growled and walked away. "That's just Seifer he is just an ass. Come on let meet Hayner and the others."

They walked though town as they found a place under some train tracks, there was three kids in there, and one of them said, "Hey Kage, What's up?" a blond hair kid said as they came close to them. "Who are these guys?"

Nazz simply resounded, "Oh I'm Nazz, and this is Double D and Rolf."

"Hello."

"Greetings."

"I'm Hayner"

"Olette"

"and I'm Pence."

"Oh," Double D remembered, "Did you see someone from this picture." Double D held out a picture of the cal-va-sac kids.

Hayner responded. "Sorry we didn't see any of them, but we will tell you if we do."

"Well tell you the truth we have to leave soon though sorry we made this a short visit." Kage spoke up.

"It's okay here take these," Olette said holding out some ice-cream. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Oh, we are going to leave to save some worlds," Kage responded.

"Oh, good luck with that" Hayner said as they left.

In a shadow of the ally a shadow in a hood watching them, "I'm sorry guys I can't be close to you, but Double D I love you." As the shadow disappear.

* * *

A/N: This is another chapter I hope you enjoy this. Happy 4th of July everyone. Over here my brother is inviting his friends from our hometown and his collage for a party with $500 worth of fireworks, and there calling it Christmas in July. help me 


	4. Ch 4: Land of Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 4: Land of Dragons

* * *

It was nightfall in Hollow Bastion and everyone was asleep, well almost everyone. Double D was in bed awake; he had a lot on his mind, 'Why is this happening again, first we were lost at sea that lead to the Shadow Queen, now we are in the middle of the universe with our loved ones gone, even worst Organization XIII is saying Vivian is a Nobody. It can't be, it just can't be.' During that time he decided to take a walk, and as he got close to the bailey he heard someone singing

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

As he got closer he saw Kage singing, _"They'll fly to you, Crossing over the time and distance holding you, Suspended on silver wings"_ as Kage stopped singing he simply said, "I know you're there Double D."

Double D got out of his hiding spot and approached Kage, "What was that song?" he asked.

Kage just looked back at him and replied, "It's a song my mother taught me when I was young. Now answer my question: Why aren't you asleep?"

"Sorry I just have a lot of things on my mind," Double D said.

"Don't worry about them just forget about it, that's how I got though life." Kage said with a small tear in his eye, "Come on lets get back to the house so we can get an early start." As he said that they walked back to Cid's house.

* * *

(The next day)

Everyone was saying goodbye to Double D, Nazz, Rolf, and Kage at the gummi hanger, well now there in the elevator. Squall spoke up, "Before the three of you leave we have goodbye gifts for you," Squall pulled out two white gauntlets with a bar in front of the fist and gave it to Nazz, "this is from Tifa, the bars are to do more damage to enemies," he pulled out a spiked fail and gave it to Rolf, "this is from me and Cid, it has a button that can extend or shorted the chain," then he got a staff out and gave it to Double D, "and last but not least this staff was made by Aeris and Yuffie, the staff is sharped as a blade."

"Thank you," the there said at once.

As the elevator came to a stop there where three ships in there, one was a small ship that is red an yellow with white wings, the other one was also small but black with many dark red wings, and the last one was large and was like the one before only upgraded. And in front of the first on was a white duck with a blue outfit and a hat and the other one looks like a dog with a green sweater, with a yellow vest and hat and brown pants. The duck looked at them a shouted, "About time you guys showed up!

The dog said, "Donald please be quiet."

"Um Kage who are they?" Nazz asked.

"Well Kage wanted us to join you guys, since we helped him to defeat Maleficent a year ago. Oh, and my name is Goofy."

"And I'm Donald Duck."

"Nice to meet you guys," Double D said.

"Yes it's nice to meet talking animals," Rolf said.

"Hey guys!" they turn around and saw Kairi with a book, "this is for you."

"Um, what is it?" asked Double D.

"It's a spell book. You can learn new spells with this, but for now you can only do two spells; Cure, and Blizzard." Kairi replied.

"Hey Kairi get out of the hanger before you're burnt alive," Cid said over the loud speaker, Kairi ran as fast as she can.

"Okay, so witch ship are we going on?" Nazz asked.

"Kage pointed to the large one, "That one the Black Angel II, while Donald and Goofy will take their ship Ark."

As they entered the Black Angel II, they were surprised about how big the cockpit and how many seats it has. Rolf spoke, "Um how come you have many seats on this ship?"

Kage looked back and said, "So when we find any of your friends they'll have a seat." Kage took a seat in front of the controls as the others sat near him. "Buckle up."

As soon as the got there seatbelt Kage pull a lever that started the engine and the ships started to fly out of the hanger and there were in the middle of space "It's so beautiful" Nazz said.

"The great ocean of stars," Rolf commented.

"It's so riveting," Said Double D as his mind wondered

"This is the Ark to Black Angel II, can you hear me? Over." Donald's voice said over the radio.

"This is the Black Angel II to Ark, we can read you. Do you have the coordinates? Over." responded Kage.

"We have the coordinates; when ever you're ready go. Over."

"We are ready to go. Over" as he responded he got the ship ready.

"Um, what are you doing?" Double D asked.

Kage simply replied, "Wait and see." As he said that he pull the last lever and they went to light speed.

"This is crazy, dude!" yelled Nazz.

And in no time flat they were already at another world "Okay guys welcome to our first stop the Land of Dragons, get ready to teleport down," Kage stated. And on command they were in a bamboo forest.

As the walked though the forest there was a person near a dragon shape shadow, "Hey do you think it's a Heartless?" whispered Double D.

"I think so, lets get a jump on it," Donald replied.

"Um guys maybe we should look before we leap," Goofy said, but Donald, Double D, and Rolf went to jump on it, but from the shadow was a small red snake thing.

"Mushu," Kage spoke up.

Mushu popped out of the guy's armor, "Yeah you heard of me, now get out before I…… Kage, Donald, Goofy, it has been a long time."

"You know these guys?" the man asked.

"Yep we kicked all kind of booty all the time. Yeah I helped them out of tight situations." Mushu replied.

"Actually you helped in small situations," Kage said, "Oh, before I forget you are you?"

"Oh, my name is Mulan… I mean Ping," he responded.

"Mulan Ping, that's an odd name," Double D stated.

"It's Ping. But I need your help to get in the Imperial Army, I might fit in if I am around guys like you," 'Ping' replied.

"Wait, are you saying that you're a girl!" Rolf said surprised.

"Oh I see you're disguising yourself as a man so you can get in the army," Goofy stated.

"Yes, I'm doing this so my family won't be dishonor my family. So will you help me?" said 'Ping.'

"Okay we'll help, but wait what about Nazz?" Double D said.

"Don't worry I have spare clothes just in case, so choose any clothes that can make you look like a male," said Kage as he warped Nazz up to the ship.

Some time later Nazz came back looking like a young man, (readers can deicide what she looks like), "Wow, Nazz I hardly recognize you," commented Double D.

"Yes, vary good," said Rolf.

"Okay now we need a name for you," Kage said, "How bout Jack?"

"Yeah that's a good name," said 'Jack,' "Now how about we get to that camp."

As they started to exit the forest they got to the camp they saw a line for food. "Oh good some food," Double D said relived.

As they lined up a short guy in red armor, named Yao, cut them, "I wonder what they are serving for lunch."

Then a tall skinny guy in yellow armor, named Ling, came in, "Yeah I hope it's good."

"Hey we were in line!" shouted Rolf.

"Oh your hungry, how about a knuckle sandwich," said Yao.

"Son of a gun!" Rolf shouted to the havens, but a really tall and fat guy in blue armor, named Chien-Po, came between them. But that didn't stop him he went for Yao and started beating him up as Donald join in by beating up Ling.

"Please stop fighting," 'Ping' asked.

"Please?" Ling said suspiciously.

"What you want to mess with me!" Yao said upset as he grabbed 'Ping', "I will hit you so hard that it will make you ancestors dizzy."

Chien-Po walked in and grab Yao, "Yao just relax and repeat after me," Chien-Po started to do a chanting while everyone stared at him, then Yao started to repeat him, "Feel better?"

"Uh-ha," Chien-Po puts Yao down, "I don't want to waste my time with you chicken-boy."

Mushu popped out of 'Ping's' armor, "Chicken-boy say that to my face you lip-noodle!" 'Ping' shoved Mushu back into her armor.

Yao was going to beat her up until the Captain Li Shang came out, "Solders back in line and in an instant.

"Double D!" a familiar voice came in.

As Double D turned around there was Ed hugging him, "Hi Ed"

Shang walked to them, "You know this guy?"

"Um, yeah we lost him a long time ago," 'Jack' said.

"I see, he was just wondering around so I made him a solder, he dose everything as he is told to," Shang said.

"You realize he's dumber then a rock?" Kage said.

As soon Ed put Double D down Heartless appeared in the camp, "Ah some fun time," said Ling.

Everyone got there weapons as Ed picked up a bow and arrow and fought the Heartless till they were all gone. Then Shang came up to the group and said, "You three are great, what are your names?"

"Double D,"

"Rolf,"

"Jack"

"Kage,"

"Donald,"

"Goofy,"

"And I'm Ping."

Shang looks at 'Ping' and said, "Go home you'll just dishonor my troops."

"But that will dishonor my family," 'Ping' replied.

"Hey Captain, why don't you give us a mission we can show you that 'Ping' is good" Double D stated.

Shang thought for a moment, "Okay one mission; this mission you must secure the mountain pass. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" the seven of them shouted and were on there way.

As they where passing a checkpoint where Ed asked, "Um guys where is Nazz and the others?"

"Um, Ed it's me Nazz," 'Jack' said

"You're not Nazz, Nazz is a girl," replied Ed

"Oh, and for the others we lost them," Kage spoke up.

Soon they where at the mountain pass getting ready because soon Heartless appeared, "Okay guys lets fight," 'ping said as they fought the Heartless.

"Hey guys one question: how are we getting past these boulders?" shouted Kage as he slays some Heartless.

"Rolf has an idea," Rolf responded, "Hey simple witted Ed boy there is a chicken on the other side of the boulders!"

"Chickens!" Ed shouted as he ran though the boulders.

"Wasn't expecting that but I'll take it," said Kage as they ran though the Ed shape hole.

Then a giant Heartless that had a human upper body but horse's legs and it had a giant lance, "Oh dear how are we going to fight that thing?" Double D wondered.

"Leave it them to me," Kage said as he started charging at it.

'Jack' was surrounded by Heartless, "Um, **Blizzard**." And with that all the enemies where frozen. "Wow how did I do that?"

"Maybe it because of the spell book Kairi gave us," shouted Double D as he fought off some Heartless.

Ed was firing arrows at the Heartless until he saw Kage struggling against his Heartless, "Minions of Evil Tim be gone!" as he shot the arrow it destroyed the Heartless.

"Damn for an idiot, good shooting," commented Kage.

As they got close to the next pile of boulders more heartless appeared, "More of Evil Tim's minions came to fight!" Ed shouted as kept shooting Heartlesses.

"Just work on moving the boulders I'll destroy the Heartless!" Kage said.

"No way, you can't handle all those Heartless yourself!" Double D exclaim.

"Don't worry I'm doing something called a limit break, now work on the boulders!" Kage replied. Double D nodded and helped the others on the boulders. They saw Kage started to shine, and the Heartless came close.

**Scared Seal**

There was a bright light and the Heartless was all destroyed and all the boulders were gone, and Kage was on his knees breathing heavily. "Kage are you okay?" 'Jack' asked.

"Yes I'll be okay. I just need to get an ether," Kage replied.

At this time Shang and the other troops came in, "Good job guys, you got the route secured," thanked Shang, as they all continued on the pass.

As they were walking Double D just remembered something, "Hey Kage, can you tell us why Riku is not with us?"

"Because he is doing something for DiZ," Kage replied, "something top secret." Soon they all in the mountain village where evil awaited at the top.

* * *

A/N: That's another chapter I hope you liked it. Seeya! 


	5. Ch 5: The Heartless Army

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

A/N: Sorry but i would of updated sooner but I was at my Aunt and Uncle's house in New York.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Heartless Army

* * *

Later in a small village where they rested. Mushu was wondering around the village when he saw a tall dark figure walking in a cave. Mushu ran as fast as he can to 'Ping' and told her to find the others. Soon everyone was behind one of the houses where they went to hear what Mushu had to say, "I saw Shen-Yu!" 

"What!" everyone shouted.

"Yeah I saw him; he went to the cave just outside the village!" Mushu said.

"Maybe we should tell the captain?" Double D suggested.

"No, no, we should go after him our selves then we be considered heroes!" Mushu stated.

"Lets go," 'Ping' said.

Soon theseven of them sneaked of to the nearby cave. Inside the cave was a narrow passage that leads to a small shrine. "Well this was a waste of time," Kage stated.

"What? I saw him come in here," Mushu said.

"Come on guys let's go back," Rolf said.

As they were walking out of the shrine an invisible wall went up trapping 'Ping' and 'Jack' inside the shrine. "A barrier!" Kage shouted. The others tried to beat it down as Ed rammed it with his head, "It's no use the barrier goes down when something is defeated," Kage stated.

As 'Ping' and 'Jack' turned around a lot of shadow Heartless appeared. "It seems we're our own," 'Jack' stated.

"It seems so," 'Ping' replied as the started attacked the Heartless, even Mushu came out to fight.

Every time a Heartless was slayed another came to its place. But when they thought they were winning then giant Heartless came into the battle and 'Ping' and 'Jack' were getting tired. "Oh-no they could die in there!" Double D said worried.

"Maybe we can't enter but maybe our magic can; **Curaga," **Kage stated doing the spell but it didn't work, "Damn, wait a minute, Nazz get close to 'Ping' and cast Cure!"

"Um okay," 'Jack' said as she got close to 'Ping,' "**Cure!**" and the both of them were healed and ready to fight and destroyed the rest of the Heartless, and the barrier went down. "Are you guys okay?" Double D asked.

"Yeah we're okay, lets head back," 'Jack' replied.

On there way out Rolf asked Kage something, "Um, Kage how did you know about the healing spell?"

Kage simply replied, "Well Kairi gave you a spell book, so you guys can do spells like Blizzard and Cure, but the thing about Cure is that you have to wait nine minutes to cast another spell."

"Oh," the three of them said at once.

As the got back to the village it was destroyed, and the saw Shang on the ground, they ran toward him to see if he is dead, luckily he was still breathing. "Shang what happened?" 'Ping' asked.

"Shen-Yu attacked us by surprise," Shang replied.

"I sorry I should have been here?" 'Ping' said.

"It's not your fault 'Ping.'" Double D said.

"I know it's my fault," Mushu stated.

"No it's none of our faults it's Shen-Yu's," Double D stated.

"He's right we can't point figures at each other, nothing won't get done," Kage spoke up.

"Okay, Shang we'll go after Shen-Yu," 'Ping' said.

"Alright, Shen-Yu went to the summit of the mountains," Shang said as everyone left, "Yeo, Ling, Chien-Po go and assist them."

"Um, why?" Ling asked.

"Because I know that they won't be able to handle the whole army by themselves, so take one of the rockets and go," Shang replied.

The three of them nodded and grabbed a rocket and went to the summit.

At the summit they saw Shen-Yu at near the top as he summoned a lot of Heartless that looked like flying paper fish, and the Heartless became a cloud right above them. "Evil Tim's minions must be destroyed before they suck out our brains and eat them for breakfast!" Ed shouted as every one sweat dropped.

"You need to go to an insane asylum, you know that?" Kage stated as some of the Heartless started to attack.

As the battle stated Yeo, Ling, and Chien-Po walked in. "Well it seems that the party didn't start yet," Yeo said.

"Yeah, let fight!" Ling shouted as they entered the battle.

As everyone was fighting the Heartless Double D noticed Yeo and the others fighting, "What are you guys doing here?" he asked while slaying Heartless around him.

"We were sent by Shang to help you," replied Chien-Po defeating some Heartless.

As the Heartless cloud was being destroyed one at a time some of the Heartless was going for the rocket, "It seems that they don't want us to use the rocket," Kage said, "If you want to live then stay by me."

As the swarm of Heartless died down, the rest flew away. "Did they give up?" 'Jack' asked.

But at the top Shen-Yu summoned a thousand of Heartless and started charging at them. "Don't worry we got this," Yeo said getting the rocket ready to fire at Shen-Yu.

As the rocket was ready to fire 'Ping' saw the mountain peak and got an idea, so she grabbed the rocket and ran toward the army. "Ping what are you doing!" Double D shouted.

"Come on we have to help him!" Yeo said as he, Ling, and Chiem-Po ran out with their swords in the air.

As 'Ping' was running toward the army with the rocket at hand. She finally stopped and placed the rocket in the snow aiming for the peak, she was looking for a flint until she looked at Mushu. "Um Mulan I don't like that look in your eye," Mushu said as he tried to run away but 'Ping' grabbed him and used him to lit the fuse as Shun-Yu got closer the rocket went off with Mushu on it, and missed Shen-Yu. "You missed how could you miss, he was three feet in front of you!" Mushu shouted as the rocket hit the peak.

Shen-Yu just staring at the peak as an avalanche started to fall down, as 'Ping' made a run for it. But for Yeo and the others who were running toward them soon ran back when they notice the avalanche coming towered them. And at the right moment Shang came up to join the battle but 'Ping' ran up to him and grabbed his arm. As the avalanche past it took Shen-Yu down.

As Mushu popped up from the snow he complaining, "I can't believe she shot me with a rocket, come on Mulan let's go home," soon Mushu was quiet when he saw the captain.

"Ping, a woman this can't be true, it can be," said Shang. Mulan was ashamed "Is Jack a woman too?" Nazz was also ashamed and Shang turned to the others, "You knew about this, right?" Everyone had their head down, "Why have you done this?"

"I did this is saved my father," Mulan replied.

"For dishonoring Impairer Army, the high treason is death," Shang said with his back turned, "Leave at once, my dept is repaid." Soon Shang and the others left.

"I'm sorry Mulan it's my fault, I'm sorry," Mushu said.

* * *

Sometime later Nazz in Mulan changed back into their original clothes. "So what are you going to do now?" Double D asked. 

"I think I'll go home now," Malan responded.

"Your father is going to mad as hell," Mushu said.

"Don't worry we'll take our share of the blame," Kage said.

"Yes all for one and one for all," Nazz said.

As everyone was going down the mountain they saw Shan-Yu popping out of the snow, when he was completely out he summoned more Heartless. "Shan-Yu, how did he survive?" Rolf asked.

"That is not important now; he is heading for the Imperial City!" Mulan said.

"We have to warn them," Nazz said.

"We have to hurry," Kage said.

In the Imperial City everyone was celebrating the victory over the Hun army, "Make way for the heroes of China!" said the man leading the parade.

In the parade the army was in it with the traditional dragon, soon Mulan and the others caught up with Shang, "Shang the Shen-Yu is alive he is in the city," Mulan said.

"You don't belong here, go home," Shang said to Mulan.

"You trusted Ping, why is Mulan any different?" Mulan asked.

Shang just past Mulan, and when Yeo, Ling, and Chiem-Po she told them, "Keep your eyes openI knowhe is here."

As they got to the courtyard their was some screaming when some soldiers turn into Heartless and the Heartless got everyone away from the castle gate Shen-Yu was standing in front of the emperor with his sword to is face, "Bow to me," he said.

"No matter how hard the wind howls the mountain can't bow to it," the emperor responded.

"Then kneel in pieces," Shen-Yu said. Soon Shang came in and punched him in the face as Chiem-Po grabbed the emperor and ran inside with Shang while Yeo and Ling closed the gate.

Soon Double D, Nazz, Rolf, Ed, Donald, Goofy, Malan, and Kage ran past him and stand in front of the gates with their weapons at hand, "If you want to get to the emperor, you have to get through us," Double D said.

Shen-Yu started laughing and said, "You think you can beat me, I have the Heartless on my side." Soon his body started to be surrounded by dark flames.

"So you are like Maleficent, you can control the heartless just like she did," said Kage.

"Destroy them!" Shen-Yu shouted as he charged at them.

"For China!" Mulan and the others shouted at they started Fighting Shen-Yu and the Heartless.

"The servant of Evil Tim must be destroyed!" Ed shouted.

"Ed shut up, there is no Evil Tim," Kage commanded.

Nazz was using her new gauntlets that Tifa gave her earlier, and the punches sent the Heartless flying through the air, as Rolf used his new spike-fail he was extending the chain to take out the Heartless around him, Donald was casting his spells left and right but mostly Thunder spells, as Goofy was doing whatever he can do with his shield like riding it like a skateboard or tossing it, Mulan less slicing the Heartless away with her sword and Mushu was also helping by creating at flame shield in front of Mulan has she charged at the Heartless, Kage was cutting the Heartless in half with his swords but they kept coming, Ed was firing arrows at the enemy, as for Double D was using this blade-staff he was destroy the Heartless, but Shen-Yu spotted him and said, "Your mine." Then he swigged his sword, but Double D stopped the sword with his staff, then Shen-Yu got the idea to push him over the edge.

'Damn it he is to strong for me, if I only had my fire powers back I could fight back' Double D thought.

"It seems you're not strong enough, too bad I was hoping for a challenge," Shen-Yu said.

"Oh no you don't!" Kage shouted.

"**Duck Flare!"** Donald and Kage said as hundreds of rockets were shot at Shen-Yu and the Heartless as Shen-Yu jumped back.

"What was that?" Double D asked.

"That was a Limit Break you can do it with your friends," Kage responded as he and Donald fired more rockets.

"Limit Breaks, huh? Who shall I do it with?" Double D thought out loud 'It seems that the only one I can do it with Mulan.' Soon he ran to Mulan and explained what they should do.

"OK, shall we try it?" Mulan asked.

"Let's try it," Double D responded.

"**Red Dragon!"** they shouted at Double D's staff and Mulan's sword was covered with fire and charged at Shen-Yu.

"**FlameTongue!" **Mulanshouted as she slashed Shen-Yu with her sword.

"**Heat Lance!"** Double D shouted as he stabbed Shen-Yu with his staff. But Double D saw thetower full of fireworks and got an idea. "Mushu aim for that tower."

"OK I'll try," Mushu responded.

Then Mushu jumped out of Mulan's clothes and hovered in front of Mulan and Double D as the two of them powered up Mushu with their fire powers and Mushu was ready.

"**Red Rocket!" **the three of them shouted as Mushu fired large fire balls at Shen-Yu pushing them to the tower on till he hit it and the tower exploded as many rockets flew everywhere, even Shen-Yu's sword also flew out of there.

As the emperor came out of the palace with Shang and the others he walked up to Malan and said, "I've heard ofa great deal with you Fa Mulan you stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, dishonoring the Imperial Army, destroyed my palace!"

"Yeah, Yeah we get the picture," Rolf said.

"Yet you have saved us all Fa Mulan," the emperor finished as he started bowing down to Malan as Shang, Yeo, Ling, Chiem-Po started bowing down with the emperor as the people in the courtyard started to bow and as well, soon the emperor took something off of this neck and gave it to Malan. "Mulan take this so your family will know what you did for China," then he picked up the Shen-Yu's sword and said, "And take this so the world will know what you did for China." As he gave her the sword she was so happy that she hugged him.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Yeo said as everyone just didn't answer.

Shang walked up to Malan and said nervously, "Do you… you fight good."

"Shang," the emperor spoke, "that is not the way to win the heart of the bravest woman in China." Soon Shang's face was all red but soon they heard someone crying as they looked down they all see Mushu.

"My baby girl is all grown up and saving China, does anyone have a tissue?" Mushu said.

"Ah he must be yourfamily guardian?" the emperor said.

"Um, yeah he is…" Mulan replied but interrupted by a phone ringing, and then they looked at Kage.

"Sorry it's my cell phone," he said as he took out his cell phone and everyone was quiet until he got off the phone, "It seems we are needed somewhere else."

"It seems so, but the seven of you are welcome here anytime," the emperor said.

"Happy to be here," Double D said as they leave.

"Now you two play nice," Nazz teased making Shang and Malan blush.

"Easy soldier," Shang said embarrassed.

* * *

Later they were at the Black Angel II and the Ark and Ed said, "Cool is this the alien ship that has mutant powers that sucks our brains out?" 

"No it's the ship that takes us to other worlds," Kage replied, "How do you put up with this guy?"

"So can we visit Mars and find and that will suck our brains out?" Ed asked.

"Ed I'm from a different world and I'll be considred an alien butI'm human like you guys," Kage said, "I will let you ride in it but don't touch anything, OK?"

"OK," Ed said as he entered the Black Angel II.

"Oh by the way the three of you should check that spell book that Kairi gave, it should have a new spell," Kage said as he got the ship readyand they were off to their next destination.

"I can't wait to come back to tell Jack and Ping my stories," Ed said.

"Um Ed..." Nazz said but interrupted.

"Let him find out find on his own," Kage said.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter and I know that I changed Shen-Yu's death from the game to the movie's way, because I think it's much cooler. And of course Duck Flare is a limit break in Kingdom Hearts 2. And next chapter will have the new spell. 


	6. Ch 6: Beast’s Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 6: Beast's Castle.

* * *

After a few seconds in the gummi ship they reached next destination Beast's Castle. They were wondering through the main hall which was plain dark.

"Gharsh, I wonder who owns this castle?" said Goofy.

"Hello is anyone home!" Ed said out loud.

"Shhhh, we're trying to sneak in unnoticed," said Kage.

"Yeah we don't know who lives here," Double D whispered.

Soon they all heard a loud roar Doubled D, Nazz, Rolf and Ed were shaking in their boots. "Hey doesn't that roar sound familiar?" said Donald.

"Yeah it does," Kage said.

Then the roar came again.

"It's Beast!" Goofy said with excitement.

"Beast?" Rolf asked.

"Yeah he helped us defeat Maleficent a year ago," explained Kage.

"So that means Belle must be here too," Goofy said.

As they were talking Nazz saw a Shadow Heartless, "Hey guys there's a heartless!" she said as it had for the door.

"How about we follow it?" Double D suggested.

As they followed it they ended up in a small room what there was a glowing rose. "Where did it go?" Kage asked.

As they were looking Ed was hypnotized by the rose and was about to touch it until the Heartless, "Uh guys I found it," Ed said.

Soon there were Heartless surrounded them, "Ah, they lure us into a trap to get us, but it won't work!" Rolf said swinging his fail.

"Hmm, it seems like the best time to try out the new spell. **Fire!**" and for a brief second flame balls flew around his body, "What that's it, that's a rip off."

Soon the doors busted wide open as a giant hairy animal walked in on its hind legs, the Heartless tried to attack it, but it tossed the Heartless to the wall. "Thank you, Beast," Kage said as Beast tossed him to the wall, and everyone else who was in his path as he went up to the rose and took it.

As everyone got up Nazz said, "Was that him you were talking about?"

Donald, Goofy, and Kage nodded, "Yep that's him," Goofy said.

"But he was never like that, lets look into it," Kage said.

As they went to the main hall they saw Beast go up the stairs and went to his left, "Okay he went left so we should go right," Double D said.

"Good idea it's best to get some information first before seeing the Beast," Kage said.

As they went up the stairs and went right they were in a long hallway, they went down the hallway with their weapons ready just in case for an attack. Soon they came to a door that they heard someone on the other side, Kage signal the others near the door, but Donald thought that Kage wanted him to ram the door open and Donald was on the ground, "Hey, who opened the door?"

In the room a woman was standing right in front of Donald, "Donald, Goofy, Kage it's great you all again," she said hugging Donald, "oh, and who are your friends?"

"Nazz,"

"Rolf,"

"Double D,"

"Ed,"

"Nice to meet you all," she said.

"Hey Belle I have two questions: One, do you know what's wrong with Beast and second, when are you going to let go of Donald before you squeeze the life out of him?

Belle realized what she was doing and let go of Donald, then she stand up and faced everyone, "Well I don't know what happen to Beast we stopped talking to each other, but maybe his servants might know."

"Great where might we find them?" Double D asked.

"Hmmm, I think you can find them in the dungeon on the west side," Belle said.

"The dungeon, why there?" Nazz spoke.

"I don't know, but if you want to get there it a small door at the end of the hall. Hurry I heard there is a small girl in there," Belle said.

"Sarah. Sarah, big Brother is coming!" Ed shouted as he ran though the hall.

"Boy when his sister is in trouble he tries to protect her, almost like my brother," Kage said as they followed Ed.

"Really, what was he like?" Double D asked.

"How about we save my life story for another day, Okay?" Kage said as the reached the west hall.

"So did anyone see a door or anything unusual?" Nazz asked.

"Well that dresser looks unusual," Goofy said pointing at a dress that was next to the wall.

"True, Kage how 'bout we move it," Rolf said as he and Kage picked up the dresser and moved it a little.

"Hey look it a door," Double D stated.

"Do you mind?" said the dresser as Rolf and Kage freaked out and drop the dresser. As the dresser was on the ground it moved back to the front of the door.

"Out of the way I will ram that dresser!" Ed said as he started charging at the dresser.

"**Stop!"** Kage shouted as Ed body froze, and then Kage changed Ed's direction to open hallway. "We can't destroy things here we need to calmly pick this thing up and move it slowly." Soon Rolf and Kage picked up the dresser and moved it slowly until it was far away from the door. And at this time the stop spell wore off and he went charging in the hallway shouting at the top of his lungs.

The dresser woke up, "Oh dear, can a dresser get any sleep?" then the dresser saw Double D and the others, "Oh, you might you be?"

"Um we are just some people trying to get some people out of that dungeon," Double D said.

"Oh good, it's cold and damp not good for a clock and the girl will might get sick."

"Sarah I'm coming!" Ed shouted as he ran though the door literally.

They were in a small room with a large stone door with a design of two strange creatures with their arms sticking out and holding a keyhole. Ed ran to the door hugging it and shouting, "Sarah, are in there can you hear me?"

Soon the door design came to life and tried to kill Ed but missed when Kage dragged him back. "No one cuts us any slack," Kage said as everyone got out their weapons. The statues in the room came to life as well, Kage and Double tried to take out the door but with its long arms they were hit back. Nazz tried to use one of the statues and toss it at the door; it did little damage to it. Donald used his magic and it seems that it did the most damage. Then the door used its arms and to get everyone on the ground.

"It seems we're done for," Double D said with his eyes closed. Soon a small person wearing a coat as the Organization XIII only with big round ears with a key-shape sword, the statues tried to take him out but the hooded person jumped over them and took them out, and he went for the door and destroyed its arms and aimed his sword at the keyhole then a beam shot into it and destroyed it. But a small dark cloud came out with an evil look floated away.

After the battle Kage was talking at the hooded figure while the others were in the dungeons, the figure said, "Kage, remember the mission DiZ gave you."

"I know, I keep Double D busy until you or DiZ find the identity of the Organization Shadow," Kage whispered quietly so that the hooded figure could hear him but not the others.

"Good, I'll be going now," the hooded figure said as he ran out, but soon Kage got a pain in his chest.

'Damn, it's trying to get out.'

Meanwhile in the dungeon everyone besides Kage saw Sarah sitting in the corner, "Sarah are okay?" Nazz said.

When Sarah heard the familiar voice she looked up and saw everyone she was so happy that she hugged Ed, "Oh thank God you guys are here, I was so scared."

"Sarah was there anyone in here?" Double D asked.

"Yeah they're still here," Sarah said as she turned around, "Guys it's safe now my friends are here."

"Oh my deary these are your friends," said a female voice.

"Shhhh, what if they are with that hooded man named Xaldin," a male voice said.

"Oh Cogsworth, she said that they're her friends," said another male voice with French accent. As a candle stick, a clock, a tea pot, and a cup came close to them. "Hello my name is Lumiere."

Everyone was just surprised of what they saw as Donald grabbed Cogsworth, "No, please I'm self winding sir."

"What happen to you all?" Rolf asked.

"A long time ago on a cold winter night an old beggar woman came to the castle for shelter offering a rose, but the price turned her down because of her ugliness, the woman told the prince to not deceive on appearances, but the prince still turned her down. Soon her ugliness melted away reviling a beautiful enchantress were she turned him it a beast and also cursed everyone in the castle," Mrs. Pots told.

"So is there anything we should do?" Double D asked.

Cogsworth spoke up, "For now can you help us get though the secret passage."

"You didn't tell me there was a secret passage," Sarah said.

"But of course it's right this way," Cogsworth said as he and everyone else walk into the dungeon entrance where Kage was at, Kage looked at his feet, "Don't tell me that I missed something big?" everyone just nodded and told Kage everything, "Oh I see. Sarah if you want to be with us you will need a weapon," Kage looked around the room until he saw a halberd, "Do you think you can handle this," he said tossing the halberd to Sarah.

"Yeah I should be able handle this," Sarah responded.

"If you guys are ready, shall we go?" Lumiere said as they all went though the door at the top of the room, and ended up in a dark hallway.

"So is this the secret passage?" asked Double D.

"Yes it is and at the end is the staircase that can lead us to the Beast's chambers, but to get to the staircase we need to light the four lanterns," Lumiere said as Cogsworth jumped and grabbed a crank and a lantern lit with dark flames came down. "As you see the lanterns are lit with enchanted flames."

"Did you try to take it out with water?" Nazz asked.

"We tried that but to take it out we need the power of light," Mrs. Pots said.

"It seems I'm up," Kage said as approached the lantern and use his light powers, Mrs. Pots poured water on it and it was out and Lumiere lit the lantern. "It works now lets get the others." Soon Kage, Mrs. Pots, and Lumiere were able to light the lanterns and they were at the end of the hall.

"So where is the staircase?" Sarah wondered.

"Just press the brick that is sticking out," Lumiere said as Sarah pressed the brick and a staircase appeared. "Now if you excuse me and Mrs. Pots are going to check on what happen around the castle during our absents." Soon Lumiere and Mrs. Pots left.

"Come on we must help the master," Cogsworth said as Sarah picked him up and they all went to the Beast's Chambers were Xaldin awaits.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and if you must know why I put the hooded figure in here because that is where I first played as him, pretty much three time in the battle later for me. 


	7. Ch 7: The Ballroom Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Ballroom Battle

* * *

In Beast's chamber on the west side of Beast starred at the glowing rose when a hooded figure named Xaldin walked in and said, "She is betraying you, just to get the rose."

"But Belle won't do something like that, I-I just want to…" Beast started.

"Love and be love in return. It's just a fairy tale you know, it will never come true," Xaldin finished as he came closer to Beast, "She doesn't want to love a beast."

"But, she cares about me. Does she?" Beast replied quietly as the doors open and Double D and the others came in.

As Xaldin and Beast turn to face them. "You see she has accomplices," Xaldin said as a barrier came up in front of him to protect the rose, "Destroy them."

Xaldin soon warped out of the room as Beast was full of rage and started attacking. "Heh, it seems we must calm down Beast some how," Rolf stated.

"Well I'm open for some suggestions," Kage said as he used the dull edge of his sword to fend off Beast's claws, but some blood trickled down the blade.

"I know, use some of my remaining life energy to calm him down," Cogsworth announced.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I lived to serve the prince, even if it kills me, I lived my life," Cogsworth said.

"Okay we have a plan, but we need something to use Cogsworth's life energy," Donald said.

"Wait, my Eye of Wisdom should be able do that," Double D said as he pulled out the Eye of Wisdom.

"Okay then Kage, Rolf, and I should be able to hold him down, tell when you are ready. Goofy said as them three charged at Beast and held him.

Double D was trying to take his time and aim at Beast with the Eye of Wisdom. "Would you hurry up?" Cogsworth shouted.

"I'm trying to make a direct shot so you won't die!" Double D explained as he tried to aim again, "Now!"

As soon he said that the three of them jumped off of Beast as Cogsworth and the Eye of Wisdom glowed and Cogsworth shouted, "Please master you must control yourself!" as a beam came out of the Eye of Wisdom and hit Beast, then there was a bright light.

When the light dimmed down Beast was on the ground breathing heavily and Cogsworth stopped moving. "Is he okay?" Sarah asked.

Nazz checked Cogsworth and saw a winder on his back and turned it a few times and Cogsworth started to move again, "I say what happened to me?"

"It seems when we used your life energy it must have made you a windup clock," Double D explained.

"What happen?" everyone turn to Beast, "What happened to me?"

"Um, you see master that man Xaldin must have changed you," Cogswoth tried to explain.

Xaldin he turned my sadness and my sorrow, and turned it into rage. Just like a beast," Beast said.

"Really, um, I didn't notice that you were like a beast," Cogsworth lied.

"Cogsworth you a bad liar, I was like a beast with nothing good inside," Beast replied.

"As you can see he judges himself quiet harshly," Cogsworth told everyone else.

"You had some good when you were filled with rage, because you locked everyone in the dungeon to keep them safe, like with my sister," Ed stated.

"Did I actually do that? But Belle she must hate me by now. I don't deserve her," Beast said with his head down.

Kage walked up to him and said, "Beast you can't just be helpless when you lose someone you love. Remember what happen to Kristen a year ago?"

'Kristen, I wonder if she has anything to do with some of his cold attitude,' Double D thought.

"Yes I remembered that day when we defeated Maleficent," Beast replied.

Kage nodded, "Yeah, I knew that Kristen was gone from me, but it wasn't my fault that she died, it was 'Ansem's.'"

"You're right. Xaldin will pay!" Beast shouted.

"Now that's the Beast we remembered!" Donald said with excitement.

"Come on, lets find Belle," Double D said as they traveled to the main hall.

They were about to go to the west wing they heard screaming, "Someone help me!"

"Belle, we must hurry!" Nazz said as everyone was about to head to the east wing.

Beast stopped them, "Wait, the screaming was coming from the ball room though here." Beast opened a double door and walked in as the others followed.

Inside they saw Belle being chased by a large ball with horns and chains on it with a familiar smirk. Soon Belle saw everyone and ran out to the balcony and closed the door. As they were ready to fight they heard Xaldin from above, "You think this would be easy, the Possessor is back to give you hell. Possessor kill the one called Double D and get the Eye of Wisdom for the Organization Shadow!"

The large Heartless started to infect the whole room with darkness and it soon disappeared and became the windows in the back, "The creature of darkness must die!" shouted Ed.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me!" Beast shouted as he charged at the windows, but it sent an energy wave at him to knock him and everyone else to the ground.

But the Heartless came out of the window and floated around as every one tried to hit it but only Ed could hit it since it was so high then it disappeared again. "Damn we have a runner," Kage said.

Soon the chandelier fell and within it was the Heartless and it was spinning the chandelier shooting a beam on two sides, "Dude, why doesn't it fight on its own?" Nazz shouted.

"Because it's afraid of losing to us," Rolf shouted back.

The chandelier stopped spinning and the heartless popped out and also floated around until it disappeared. "Great where is it now?" Sarah said as the pillars tried to reach out and rake them.

As they were avoiding all the pillars Ed saw one of the pillars black and started to charge at it. "Ed what are you doing?" Double D shouted avoiding a pillar.

Before Ed could respond he hit the black pillar and the Heartless flew out and was dizzy. "Wow now that is using your head," Kage stated as everyone attacked the Heartless with full force. And when the thought the won the Heartless transformed into a Dark Thorn Heartless.

"Heh, the bigger they are the harder they fall," Sarah stated as the heartless became invisible. As everyone was keeping an eye out for it, Dark Thorn started to attack the sending some of them to the wall and the chandelier fell back down with a long chain.

Kage just looked at the chandelier with a smile on his face and looked at Rolf, "I have an idea to catch it."

As every one was putting there weapons up for an attack from the Dark Thorn. Soon the Dark Thorn showed itself again and was ready to strike. "Everyone get down!" shouted Rolf. As Kage grabbed the twisted chain witched the chandelier stated to spin very fast that it hit Dark Thorn so hard that it hit the windows.

Dark thorn was really pissed off now, that it stated to swing its claws at everyone, or grabbing them and tossing them. As it got to Sarah and picked her up Ed tried to save her but he was hit really hard, and then Dark Thorn tossed Sarah to a pillar. But Sarah grabbed the pillar and was spinning around the pillar and let go having her fly back to Dark Thorn, she stabbed it with her halberd. And it was destroyed, with the room changing back to normal.

Belle soon stepped back in the room, "Beast are you okay?"

"Belle I'm so sorry," Beast said sad.

"Beast, you all are wounded," Belle said worried.

"So you still care about me even after what I done," Beast responded.

"Yeah I always do, now lets take care of those wounds," Belle said taking beast by the arm.

"There's nothing to worry about, I can take care of it," Kage said, **"Curaga!"**

And soon everyone's wounds were healed. "Hmph. It seems that I under estimate you guys," Xaldin said, "Until we meet again." As Xaldin finished he just warped out of there.

"Well it seems that everything is under control; call us if Xaldin is back. Okay?" Double D said as they walked out.

"Thank you for all you help," Belle said.

Outside the castle they were getting inside the ships, while Sarah was amazed at the ship. "Well the next world we're going to is just a place I want to visit, and don't worry we won't take that long," Kage said as he got the ship ready. 'I hope.'

* * *

Well there's another chapter. If you played the game you should know want is up next. R&R. 


	8. Ch 8: Olympic Coliseum

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 8: Olympic Coliseum

* * *

As soon as they got the next world Kage transported them down, but they ended up in a dark looking area. "Hey Kage, you sure this is the Olympic Coliseum?" Donald asked. 

Kage looked down at Donald and said, "Yeah I'm sure. I think we made off target."

"The Olympic Coliseum?" Double D wondered.

Kage looked back at the group, "Yeah the Olympic Coliseum, this is where our friend Hercules trains."

Everyone looked at Kage with surprise faces. "Hercules? You mean the son of Zeus Hercules?" Nazz spoke up, "Isn't he a myth?"

Donald answered this time, "Well since Earth isn't connected like our worlds, you guys just think he's…"

"Help me!" someone shouted.

As they look around they saw a woman in a pink dress with long brown hair in a long pony tail was running away from three heartless dogs. "Come on she needs help!" Rolf said as he got his fail out.

As the woman was running she tripped and Rolf took this chance to take out the heartless with one swing of his fail. "Are you okay?" Sarah asked offering help.

"Yeah I'm okay," the woman replied getting up on her own.

"So you are you and what are you doing in a place like this?" Double D asked.

The woman just looked at him and said, "My name is Megara my friends call me Meg. And I came to the Underworld to ask Hades to give Hercules a break. You?"

"Double D."

"Nazz,"

"Rolf,"

"Ed,"

"Sarah,"

"Donald,"

"Goofy,"

"And I'm Kage, and we're here to see Hercules."

"You know Wonder-boy, well I'm trying to have him take a break since he works so hard," Meg said.

"Gawrsh, sounds like you two are more then just friends," Goofy stated.

Meg face blush a little. "We're just friends, nothing more!"

"Right. Listen how about we deal with Hades while you go back to the coliseum. Okay?" Kage said.

Everyone beside Donald and Goofy was surprised at Kage said. "Are you crazy? Hades is the lord of the dead!" Double D said.

"Yeah I know, but a year ago we fought and defeated him," Kage stated.

Meg pointed to a large door, "Okay if you want to get to Hades follow that passage, and watch out for falling rocks." As she said that she head to a stair case near by.

"Okay guys lets go!" Donald said as they started to head to the passage.

Meanwhile in Hades' chamber, Hades was complaining, "Arg, no matter how many monsters I send to Hercules he keeps beating them! Is there a way to kill him!"

In the room was a fat guy named Pete who was shivering in fear. "Um, why d-don't you s-send someone already d-d-dead?" he said.

Hades started to get furious as Pete started to defend himself then Hades just realized something, "Dead. Dead is good," he said with an evil smile.

As with the others they were in the valley of the dead. "What the heck is that?" asked Sarah looking down into the valley.

"Gawrsh, I don't know," Goofy said.

"Hmmm. This is an interesting vortex; I wonder where it leads to?" Double D wondered.

"It's the vortex of the dead were all the dead souls from everywhere come to be sent to realm of Evil Tim," Ed explained.

Everyone was just staring at Ed in silence until Kage broke the silence, "Um I'll go out on a limb and say that half of it is right."

"Enough of this blabbering we must complete on what we're for!" Rolf shouted.

"Geez Rolf you don't have to shout," Nazz said as the continued to Hades' chamber.

Back in Hades' chamber, Hades and Pete were standing near a vortex. "Um, you are you summoning?' Pete asked.

"I'm summoning the biggest baddest warrior ever!" Hades replied as he tossed two fire balls in the vortex and a big cloud of smoke comes up with a man dress up in a red long coat open up to a black vest underneath with his left arm hanging in his coat, he also had a scar on his face, with dark sunglasses with a keg tied to his belt. "Okay hear is the deal I release you from prison, no strings attached, free as a bird; but if you defeat Hercules," Hades explained.

The man just looked at him and said, "This is my story, and you are not part of it." Then the man drew his sword.

Hades just got pissed, "Did you forget who you are talking to? I am the lord of the dead!"

"Hmph. No wonder no one wants to die," the man replied.

"YOU ARE FIRED!" Hades shouted as he charged at the man, but stopped by the man's sword.

At this time Kage and the others came in. "Hades!" he shouted.

"You again!" Hades said suspired as he threw the man with the sword.

"Long time no see Hades!" Kage said as everyone got ready for battle.

"You can't fight him hear, he's too powerful," the man told him.

"We can't we have to talk to Hades," Double D mentioned.

"Say what?" Hades said with his fingers in his ears.

"We can trust this man, I know who he is," Kage stated.

"How do you kn…" before Double D could finish talking Kage and the man was able to get everyone out of Hades' chamber.

As everyone returned to the valley of the dead Goofy and Rolf took this time to shut the stone doors. When the doors were shut they saw Hades right next to them. "This is my Underworld, and my rules," he said as his body started turning red and Heartless surrounded them, "Now die!"

Everyone started to run out of the valley only to be stopped be Hades. "Don't you ever give up?" the man said. This pissed Hades off as he started throwing fire balls at them while the man removed his left arm from his jacket and ran to Hades, "Hey think fast! **Shooting Star!**" and with that Hades was sent flying into the vortex. Everyone besides Kage was staring at the man, "Lets keep going."

As they were far away from Hades everyone was taking a break from running. Kage just walked up to the man and said, "It's an honor to finally meet you Sir Auron."

"Auron? Is that his name?" Nazz asked.

"Yes my name is Auron. I was known as the best worrier in the universe," Auron explained.

"Was, dose that mean you're…?" Rolf said.

"Yes, I'm dead. Dead for two years," Auron said, "Come on we need to continue on."

"Okay!" everyone said as they left.

Back in Hades' chamber, Hades was really pissed off, "Why didn't anyone tell that Auron can do all those moves?" Hades complained.

"Now don't worry I got Heartless everywhere," Pete said.

"What do you think your doing! This is my Underworld!" Hades said as he turned to his window, "Cerberus go!" In the window the guardian of the Underworld, Cerberus, went looking for the intruders.

"Um, lord Hades," said a man in goggles. Soon Hades and Pete turned to face him. "Um, if it's okay I'll like to pursue the intruders."

"Why do you want to chase them?" Hades asked.

"Heh, I want my revenge on that boy named Double D," he explained.

"Hmmmm. Okay you can go, if you can keep up with Cerberus," Hades replied.

"Thank you lord Hades," the man said as he ran out of the room.

Back with the others. They were almost out of the passage way until there was a big bang, and behind them was Cerberus. "Ah you got to be kidding me," Kage said.

Cerberus jump towards them, but Auron drew his blade and held back Cerberus by the mouth. Go now!" Auron shouted.

"What 'bout you?" Double D said.

Don't worry about me, just go!" Auron replied.

Double D nodded and was about to leave he heard a familiar voice, "Long time no see Double D."

Double D was surprised, "Impossible you died four years ago, Crump." As Double D turned around Crump was standing next to Cerberus.

"Yes I did die four years ago and now I'm back for my revenge," Crump said.

"Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Double D shouted as he got his staff out and ran to Crump who had a sword.

"Idiot," Kage and Rolf said at once as they went back into the room, but when they were in there a barrier went up.

"Don't you dare to interfere, he's mine!" Double D shouted as he was fighting Crump.

Kage was about to join Double D but Rolf stopped him, "No Kage he want to fight alone, besides I think Auron will need our help." Kage just nodded and join Auron's fight against Cerberus.

"Heh, I see you grew a lot since the last time we fought," Crump said swinging his sword.

"And I see that you are the same ass from four years ago," Double D replied as he defended himself.

"True, but I heard that you lost your fire powers when your Nobody became human like," Crump said.

Double D was surprised, "How do you know that?"

"It's simple, in death we know what's going on in the worlds, I even know who is the Organization Shadow" Crump replied.

Auron was tossed by Cerberus as Rolf and Kage was trying to beat Cerberus down but it was no use. "Evil three headed dog, Rolf shall take you down!" Rolf started to charge at Cerberus.

"Rolf what are you doing?" Kage shouted.

Before Rolf could respond two of Cerberus' heads attacked Rolf, but Rolf haled the heads back with his arms. The middle head tried to bite Rolf, but Rolf took this time to jump away and attack all of its heads with his fail knocking it down. As for Double D and his fight he swung his staff so hard that Crump lost his balance and fell on the ground.

As Auron got up he saw the opportunity and took his left arm out of his jacket again, "Everyone get behind me!" Soon Rolf, Double D, and Kage were behind Auron. **"Tornado!" **Auron just swing his sword around and a tornado was forming and picking up Crump and Cerberus.

As the tornado dissipates, Crump was the first to hit the ground. "Ah sh…" was the only thing he said as Cerberus landed on top of him. The four of them took this chance to run out. As they got out Ed and Nazz shut the stone door so Cerberus wouldn't follow them.

As everyone turned around Auron was gone. "Hey where did he go?" Donald asked.

"I think he went out on his own," Nazz replied.

"Okay, how about we head to the coliseum?" Kage suggested.

Everyone nodded and had up the staircase that Meg went up earlier. Soon they were in front of a large building with two gold statues in front of it, as they got closer the doors opened and a very muscular man in armor came out, as he look up he saw familiar faces. "Kage, Donald, Goofy it's good to see you again," he said.

"Hey Hercules, long time no see," Kage said.

Hercules saw Double D and the others, "And who are these people?"

"Oh I'm Nazz, this is Double D, Sarah and her brother Ed, and this is Rolf," she said pointing to each person.

"Nice to meet you," Hercules said.

"Oh Hercules we have talk to Hades, and in the Underworld zaps our strength. Is there a way to go though there?" Kage asked.

"Yes there is a way; the Gods on Mount Olympus use the Olympic Stone for missions to the Underworld. I'll go ask my father, Zeus, if you guys can use it. For the time being why don't you train with Phil," Hercules said.

Everyone nodded as Hercules was on his way to Mount Olympus and everyone else went inside the coliseum. In the arena there was a little goat man and a young man, as they got closer the goat man spoke to them without looking, "How you doing Herc? You should rest up for tomorrow. You know there are two words to a hero: eat, sleep, and train. "

"Um dude, that was three words and that's not Hercules," the young man said.

The goat man turned around and saw Kage. "Kage, oh it's good to see you again.

"Hey long time no see Phil" Kage greeted".

"Kevin, is that you?" Nazz asked the young man.

"Yeah it's me. It's good to see you all again," Kevin said.

"You all Kevin's friends huh," Phil said. He turned to Kevin, "So which one is the legendary hero who defeated the Shadow Queen?" Everyone pointed at Double D. "Are you kidding, he doesn't look like hero material."

"Garsh do you think Phil is being harsh?" Goofy whispered to Kage.

"Yeah, but remember he consider us joiner hero, even when we defeated Hercules, save the worlds from darkness, and defeat Sephiroth in the Platinum Match," Kage whispered back.

"Yeah we should be consider heroes," Donald joined in.

"Okay if you want to consider heroes in my book, you guys have to go though these training exercises I have planed," Phil announced.

As everyone was training in the coliseum in the Underworld Hades was plotting with Pete and Crump. "So Crump you saying that Eye of Wisdom that kid has is powerful?" Hades asked.

"Yes that eye is powerful that is how I died four years ago," Crump replied.

"You know I have a coliseum that's so big that the one up there is like an Olympic kiddy pool," Hades mentions.

"Wow now that might be a great place to finish Hercules," Pete said.

"But the problem is, Zeus locked it up tight. But that Eye of Wisdom should be strong enough to unlock it. To have him unlock it we need a woman's touch." Hades said holding a small Meg figure.

* * *

A/N: well he another chapter. And if didn't know or forgot in Edventure of the Thousand-Year Door; Crump was an arch rival to Double D and his friends. 


	9. Ch 9: The Rescue?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Rescue?

* * *

After everyone, besides Kage, Donald, and Goofy, went though hard training Phil had plan, everyone was on the ground panting and sweating. "Hmph, it seems that your better then I thought," Phil said.

"Yeah…I think we… prove that we're… strong," Kevin said panting.

"So… will you consider… us junior heroes?" Double D asked.

"Sorry if you want to consider junior heroes you have to take on a powerful beast, like Kage, Donald, and Goofy did a year ago," Phil replied as Hercules returned from Mount Olympus.

"So Phil I'm taking a guess you gave them your hero test?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, and they're tougher then I thought," Phil replied as he walked out of the arena, and Kage walked up to Hercules.

"So Herc, did you get the Olympic Stone?" Kge asked.

Hercules looked at him and sighed, "I'm sorry but it has been stolen," Hercules replied.

"Stolen! By who!"

"It was someone in a black coat," Hercules said.

"Oh great Organization XIII is trying to stop us," Donald said.

"How about we try to find them," Goofy suggested.

"Good idea… but how about… a rest first?" Double D asked.

Hold on I'll be right back," Kage said as he walked off.

While Kage was gone Hades appeared in the arena. "Hi there everyone," he greeted.

"Hades what are you doing here?" Hercules asked.

"Oh Hades, we need to talk," Double D said. Hades just looked at him and flicked him away.

"It seems your friend Meg got herself lost in the Underworld. Let's just hope she's safe." Hades said.

"I hardly doubt that," Hercules said, "but I can go down there and save her."

"I think that's very good idea, but if you are not here then who is going to protect everyone from the blood thirsty Hydra," Hades replied, "And if no one is here then there could be some accidents."

"Yeah accidents you caused!" Kevin stated. Hades looked at him and flicked him away.

"So if you are not here then say goodbye to the Olympic Coliseum," Hades laughed as he returned to the Underworld.

At this time Kage returned with Hi-potions, "So what did I miss?" So everyone told Kage about what Hades did. "Damn him, he always has everything planned."

"Okay how 'bout you guys go find Meg and I'll deal with the Hydra," Hercules told everyone.

Everyone nodded. "Don't worry we'll rescue Meg," Rolf said.

As everyone besides Hercules went to the Underworld they ran into Phil who was lying on the ground. "Who did this to you?" Sarah asked.

"It was someone in a black coat and white gloves," Phil replied.

"Organization XIII!" everyone said at once.

"Organization XIII, what's that?" Phil asked.

"We'll explain later where did he go?" Kage asked.

Phil pointed to another stone door, "Yeah he went that way, why?"

"Well Kage said we'll explain later but for now wait here," Nazz said as everyone ran to the stone door.

At the place where Meg is held Hades, Pete, and Crump was waiting. "So Hades will this work?" Crump asked.

"Of course it will work, all my plans work." Hades replied.

"Um, what about that time when brought back the Titans and try to take over Mount Olympus?" Pete wondered.

Hades gave Pete a death glare and said, "Do you want to die soon if, not then shut up."

Double D and the others were running though the fog filled cave avoiding the Heartless that was jumping at them. After some running they were finally out of the fog, and took a break from all that running.

Kevin was looking around until he saw someone in a black coat. "Hey guys, I think that's the guy who took the Olympic Stone, and attacked Phil."

Double D looked his way, "Yeah it has white gloves like Phil said. We should get the jump on it."

Before anyone knew it Ed jumped out and shouted, "Evil Tim's servant you shall be vanquish!"

"God dammit, it looks like our cover is blown," Kage said as everyone got their weapons ready. Kevin got his small sword and shield that he got from Phil.

The hooded figure looked at them and brought out the Olympic Stone and held it over its head. Then a glow came from the stone and shine over the figure, then the figure pull out Riku's Soul Eater sword.

"Heh, this should be easy," Kavin stated as he charged at the figure. Soon the figures sword was covered with fire and as it swung the sword a huge fire beam and destroyed part of the cave.

Everyone was now taking cover while Double D was thinking of a plan to win. "I got it. Donald can you use your ice magic to put out the flame?"

"I don't know, but I could try," Donald said as he jumped out in front of the hooded figure. **"Blizzaga!" **soon an ice crystal hit the sword and put it out.

Double D took this chance a swung his staff and knocked the sword out of its hand and he hit it again in the face. As the figure was on the ground and Double D was about to hit it again, it spoke quietly so only Double D can hear it, "Double D please stop," Double D stopped with shock. "You grown strong over the years, you even got strong friends."

"Double D what's going on, finish it!" Kage shouted.

Soon the figure's shadow became bigger and it was suck into the shadow along with its sword, leaving the Olympic Stone. Double D was still surprised at the figures voice. 'Was that actually Vivian or a hallucination?'

Kage just walked over and picked up the Olympic Stone and raised it over his head and it started to glow and everyone started to glow. "Okay guys lets go!" he said as everyone except Double D ran though the stone door.

Nazz was the only on to notice that Double D was not moving. She walked up to him and said, "Double D are you alright?"

"Nazz that hooded figure was Vivian," Double D replied.

"What how can that be! She shouldn't belong to this world," Nazz said surprise.

"I don't know, I just don't know anything anymore. Why would Vivian attack us, why?" Double D said almost about to cry.

Nazz got closer to Double D and hugged him for comfort. "Double D I'm confused as well. But I promise I will help you find her so we can get the answer together."

Double D just smiled and said, "It's great to have a friend like you, so thank you."

Nazz looked at Double D with a smile and said, "Your welcome," and she gave him a quick kiss on the check. "Come on, lets catch up with the others." Soon both of them were running to catch up with the others.

Back at the coliseum Hercules was fighting the Hydra. The Hydra was slamming its head into the ground to get Hercules. As Hercules dodged each attack he stabbed its head. After some time the Hydra had fell on Hercules, but Hercules was able to lift it up. "At least that is taken care of. Now to the Underworld."

As for the others they were in front of a rock that had a keyhole and a carving of Meg in it. Okay I'm stumped, now what do we do?" Kevin asked.

"To be honest I have no clue," Kage said.

As everyone was thinking Double D heard a voice, "Double D use the Eye of Wisdom."

Soon Double D walked up to the stone holding the Eye of Wisdom, then a beam came out of the eye and into the keyhole. There was a blinding light and when it faded the rock was gone. Everyone was stared at Double D of what he did. Double D just smiled and said, "Well I'm surprised too. Shall we go on?"

Everyone entered the green beam and then they where in a large room with a bright floor and they saw Meg tied up in black chains and also in the room was Hades, Pete, and Crump. "Thanks kid for reopening the Underdome," Hades said as he disappeared from the room.

"So what, this was a trap?" Kage asked.

"Oh yeah, this is where we thrash you and take the Eye of Wisdom!" Pete explained as he summoned a lot bat-like Heartless and knight Heartless.

Everyone got ready for battle and Meg was walking to the other side. Then they charge at each other, Double D started to fight Crump again, everyone else started to fight Pete and the Heartless. The Heartless started to surround them. "Ha ha, there is no way out for you now, unlike four years ago." Crump said.

Before they could attack a few Heartless slammed into them. "Did someone call for a hero?" Hercules said flexing his muscle.

"Good timing Herc," said Kage slashing the black chains on Meg.

"You guys take Meg out of here while I take on these guys," Hercules explained.

Everyone nodded and ran out of the room and they where outside. Outside they saw something fly their way, as it got closer it was the legendary flying horse named Pegasus. As it landed near them Meg turned to them and said, "Listen you have to go back."

"He can take of himself, trust me," Kevin stated.

"I know but he can't keep winning, so can go back?" Meg asked.

"Okay, we'll go for him don't worry," Double D said.

"Thank you," was Meg's last words before Pegasus flew off.

Double D and the others went through the green beam and they were right next to Hercules and all of them were ready for battle against Pete and Crump.

The Heartless started to swarm in but Hercules punched the ground which created a shockwave that pushed the Heartless back. Pete was getting piss off and started to throw these marble-like things at them and Crump was trying to get in another sword fight with Double D but because of Pete's marbles he couldn't get close. Double D and Kevin got close to Pete and started to beat him up. "You can't hurt me now, Petey is invincible," Pete said putting up a barrier.

"You may be invincible but you can still be rolled around," Rolf said jumping on top of the barrier. He started to run around on the barrier catching all of the Heartless even Crump was caught in the barrier and rolled around as well. "Hercules do your thing."

"With pleasure!" Hercules said as he punched the barrier which Crump was in the way and he got hurt the most.

"Damn you guys… I'll be… back," Pete said dizzy. And in a puff of smoke Pete was gone.

Crump got up and notices that everyone was gone. "Hmph, it seems I should get going as well." Before he could do anything a large rock fell on him again. "Why me?"

Everyone was at the Underworld's entrance celebrating their victory, until Phil ran to Hercules. "Herc we half a problem; Hydra is still alive, and destroying the coliseum."

When they got to the coliseum saw that it was torn apart. "No it can't be," Hercules said collapsing to the ground.

"Hercules?" Meg said trying to comfort Hercules.

"Hades was right I'm a loser. I wasn't here to protect anything, it's my fault," Hercules said depressed.

"Hercules it's not your fault," Kage tried to convince Hercules, but the Hydra was coming closer. "Damn, Meg take Herc out of here, we'll handle the Hydra."

Meg followed the instructions Kage gave her and took Hercules to a safe spot. As Kage and the others got there weapons ready Phil ran back in with a sword. "I hope you have room for one more," he said getting ready.

Meg ran in with Hercules' sword and Pegasus flew in, "We're in too."

The Hydra threw its head at them but everyone dodge it, and Double D took this chance a struck the Hydra's head. The Hydra tried to sweep the ground with its long neck, but when it got close to Kage he used his katanas and cut it in the face. The Hydra raise its head up so that it won't get hurt.

"Gwarsh, I hope my aim is good," Goofy said as he tossed his shild and hit the Hydra's head.

"Blood thirsty Hydra will die!" Ed shouted as he shot an arrow and landed in its eye. As it screamed in pain Kage saw an opening and slice its head off.

The remains of its neck hit the ground there was a lot of shaking and three Hydra heads pop out of the ground. As everyone was fighting of the heads but it was no use. "Hey Kage I have an idea, just get on the Hydra's back then you should know on what to do next," Phil explained to Kage. Kage ran to the Hydra's back as fast as he could. As he got on the back Phil toss a training vase and Kage knocked it into the air and jumped up and knocked it back down stunning the Hydra. "Don't cut off their heads!" but Phil was to late with his warning as Kage, Double D, and Kevin cut off all the heads.

As the thought it was over the Hydra now had nine heads now. "Hey Phil if you want the two words for this I got them for you: holy shit!" Kage said as the Hydra smashed three of its heads into is ground. It kept throwing its head to the ground as everyone kept dodging the attacks. Soon Pegasus came in and pick up Kevin, they went though the Hydra's heads, as they passed a head Kevin slashed each one. They kept flying around until the Hydra's heads were tangled up and Pegasus landed near them.

"Okay we need to figure out a way to kill this thing without cutting its head off," Phil said starting thinking.

But the Hydra untangled its heads ad use all its heads and slammed the ground at once and send them all back to the wall. "It all over," Kevin said with his eyes closed as on of the Hydra's heads went straight towards him.

But when Kevin opens his eyes he saw a man in a red coat holding the Hydra back with his sword. "Hurry get away!" he shouted.

"Sir Auron!" Kage shouted.

"Don't about me I can handle this," Auron stated. Kevin got up and ran someplace safe.

Auron took his hand out of hi coat and jumped into the air, **"Dragon Tooth!"** he stabbed the ground and an explosion came from underneath the Hydra. Auron picked up the keg tied to his bet and took a drink from it and spat it back out and raise his sword, **"Banishing Blade!"** his sword started to have a dark glow and swung his sword to the ground and dark balls flew out and hit the Hydra. Then he swung his swords around and a tornado formed, **"Tornado!"** and it picked up the Hydra and Auron took his keg and toss it in the tornado and combined it with a fire spell to make into a fire tornado. As the tornado died down Auron ran underneath it as it fell, **"Shooting Star!"** with a swing of his sword the Hydra was sent into space where the Heartless ship blew it away.

Everyone was coming out of the hiding spot coming closer to Auron. "Wow dude that was sweet!" Kevin said with excitement.

"You surprise me, you defeated that Hydra easily," Phil said.

"Thank you Sir Auron," Kage said.

"You're welcome now if you excuse me, I have to get back to the Underworld," Auron said heading for the Underworld.

"Um, Auron how did you know we needed help?" Double D asked.

Auron turned to face him and replied, "It was a young girl named Vivian who told me you needed my help."

The cul-vi-sac kids were surprise at what Auron said as he head to the Underworld. 'So Vivian you still care about us,' Double D thought to himself.

Some time later everyone was resting while Phil was making Ed, Double D, Nazz Rolf Sarah and Kevin joiner heroes. "So Herc what are you going to do now?" Kage asked.

"I don't know, since the coliseum is destroyed I can't do nothing, it's my fault," Hercules replied.

"Dammit Hercules, don't blame yourself. I did that when Kristen died but soon I figured out it wasn't my fault, it was Ansem's," Kage explained.

Soon Phil's gave them their hero's license and they walk over to the others. "We're ready when you're ready," Double D stated.

Kage got up and said, "We're done here so lets go," Kage just turned to Hercules, "Now remember what I said okay."

"Don't worry I'll watch after him," Meg said.

"Oh yeah before I forget, here's the Olympic Stone," Kage said giving back the stone.

"Thanks Kage," Hercules said.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, till we see each other next time," Nazz said as the group went back it the Gummi ships.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. And there is more on the way. 


	10. Ch 10: Trouble at Disney Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 10: Trouble at Disney Castle

* * *

At a castle near Hollow Bastion called Disney Castle, a queen named Minnie was waiting for her king, Mickey. "Your Highness, the chamber of the Cornerstone is full of thorns!" said two chipmunks named Chip and Dale.

Queen Minnie was surprised at the news, so she went to the chamber of the Cornerstone and was shock at what she saw the chamber was full of dark thorns. "Oh Mickey where are you? We need your help," Minnie said to herself.

"Queen Minnie we'll send a distress signal to Donald and Goofy," Dale said.

"Good idea, and Kage should be with them as well," Minnie said as she hoped for help.

At the Olympic Coliseum everyone was in the Gummi ship ready to take off Donald and Goofy got a distress signal, and they were surprised where it was from.

Kage was about to take off when Donald voice came over on the radio, "Kage there's a problem!"

"What is it?" Kage responded over the radio.

"Something going on at the castle, and they need our help!" Donald answered back.

"Understood, next stop Disney Castle," Kage said as both ships started to take off.

"Disney Castle, why are we going there?" Nazz asked.

"There's something wrong, and we need to protect the last three worlds connected by the space trains," Kage answered back.

"The space trains?" Kevin wondered.

"That's a story for another time," Kage said as the Gummi ships took off.

In a matter of time they where at Disney Castle. And soon both the Ark and Black Angel II were in the hanger. "Donald, Goofy, Kage!" said two high pitch voices. Soon two chipmunks came rushing down.

They ran up to the group, "Hurry everyone Queen Minnie wants an audience with you," Chip explained.

"Garsh where is she?" Goofy asked.

"She's in the castle library, hurry!" Dale answered.

"Alright guys lets go!" Kage command. Everyone nodded and ran up the stairs.

As they got to the top and Donald open the door, soon everyone besides the Disney characters were surprised that they were outside in the castle garden. "Wow, nice place to hide the entrance of the Gummi hanger," Double D remarked.

"Yeah nobody would not expect to find a hanger to underneath a garden," Nazz complemented.

Ed started to run to one of the bushes that look like a giant animals. "Ed don't you dare mess with anything, it seem that they worked hard on these thing," Sarah shouted to her brother.

But to everyone's surprise the bush was able to support his weight. "See I'm as gentle as a kitten," Ed said.

Kage looked at him and said, "Okay Ed you had your fun, come on lets go see…" but Kage was interrupted when an arrow flew near Kage head. Everyone was scared stiff until they turned around and saw a knight Heartless with an arrow though it. "Geez man, warn a guy next time!"

Soon knight Heartless and Heartless that look like bombs appeared, and everyone got their weapons ready as the Heartless started to attack. As they fought one of the Heartless started to have a countdown timer over its head, Double D realize of what was going on, "Quick everyone into the castle!" Everyone was wondering why until the saw the Heartless running towards them, and at great haste everyone was in a giant hallway with a large door.

Soon shadow and bomb Heartless appeared. "Just ignore them and follow me to the library," Donald told them as he ran toward the cluster of Heartless. They all followed suit knocking any Heartless that came close to them.

Soon they were in a library where a creature that looked like a mouse in a pink dress, as they approached it the creature turned around, soon Donald, Goofy, and Kage bowed down and said, "What do you need your majesty."

"Hello there," Rolf said.

"Show some respect, she is the queen," Donald demanded.

"It's okay Donald. But as you can see we have a major crisis here."

"Yeah, like why are the Heartless doing here?" Goofy asked.

"Oh my so those things are Heartless, but they're not the problem. There's something going on in the chamber of the Cornerstone." Then Queen Minnie just remembered something, "Oh no, I forgot to warn everyone else to go to the shelter!"

"Don't worry we'll get everyone to the shelter," Double D said.

"No you can't!" Donald said, "This is your first time here, and if you went out on your own, you'll just get lost. Beside you guys should protect Queen Minnie to the chamber of the Cornerstone."

"I'm going with you two, since I do know my way around the castle," Kage stated.

"Good the more of us the faster the job gets. Good luck to you guys," Goofy said as Donald and Kage went out the door and soon Goofy was gone.

"So where is the chamber?" Nazz asked.

"It's in the throne room; did you see a large door on your way here?" Minnie said. Everyone nodded, "Well I need you guys to hold of the Heartless off while I remove the spell I put on the door."

"Okay that sounds simple, so how about we go?" Sarah said.

As they got out into the hall Double D, Rolf, Kevin, and Ed were in front as Nazz and Sarah were near Queen Minnie. As they went though the hallway a lot of shadow Heartless came out and everyone got ready and to take them out. As the guys were taking on the Heartless Nazz and Sarah led Minnie to the large door. As Minnie was disabling the spell some Heartless got close but Nazz punched one and sent it back and it collided with other Heartless behind and Sarah swung her halberd and knocked or cut the heartless in half. Soon the spell on the door was gone and a small part of the door opened up and everyone ran into a very large room with the throne at the far end. As they started to walk forwarded a lot of Bolt Tower Heartless came down. "Oh no, not here too!" Minnie said shocked.

"So what we just charge right though them," Kevin said as he started to beat them away. Soon everyone followed keeping the Heartless away from Queen Minnie, as they got closer more started to appear. "Damn they just keep coming!" Kevin said getting tired.

As they got to the throne Queen Minnie pressed a button under an arm of the throne, and the platform started to move sideways and a bright flash of light the Heartless was gone. "It's down here," Queen Minnie told them as she went down the stairs.

As everyone went down the stairs they were in a room full of dark thorns and in the center was a glowing sphere. Soon Donald Goofy and Kage came is and they were shock at what they saw. "Who the hell did this?" Kage wondered.

As they wondered a familiar laughter echo though the room and dark flames appear in front of the sphere, as the figure shown a dark tall woman with a staff. "Maleficent!" Kage, Donald, Goofy, and Minnie said at once. Donald tried to attack her but he went right though her.

"Ah, Kage, Donald, Goofy, and your highness it's been a while," Maleficent said bowing to the queen, "And I see you have new friends, including the hero who defected one of the strongest Heartless four years ago."

Double D was very confused now, "Are you saying that the Shadow Queen was a Heartless this whole time?"

Maleficent just smiled and said, "Yes, the Shadow Queen was just a Heartless and so were the Shadow Sirens. The people of Mushroom Kingdom called the demons because they never saw a Heartless." This left Double D shock of what he heard.

"Maleficent what do you want?" Minnie demanded.

"Ah yes the only thing I want is this castle, so I can spread darkness to every corner. But the Cornerstone is making things too bright, so I found a way to get rid of it, and in time it will be gone," Maleficent replied. And the next thing they know Maleficent was gone in the dark flames leaving an echo of her devilish laughter was left.

"Oh dear this is very bad. But I think Merlin should know what to do," Minnie said.

"Don't worry Queen Minnie me and Goofy will get Merlin," Donald said as he and Goofy ran out of the chamber.

As everyone was waiting in the chamber Nazz was thinking out loud, "You know, I'm wondering what Maleficent meant about the Shadow Sirens?"

"I don't know, but I would like to know is what Kage meant the last three worlds?" Rolf said.

Kage just sighed and said, "Well if you must know. Eleven years ago there were eight worlds connected by space trains. It was great the worlds can trade goods amongst themselves. And the one who came up with this idea was Ansem the Wise wanted to connect all the worlds by the space trains; with the help of Cid the idea almost came true. But Maleficent used the darkness to destroy these worlds, and the first world to go was my home world, Destiny Islands. And I was the only survivor of my world, but there was another survivor who I truly loved but she was taken away from me a year ago." As Kage told the story he couldn't help but shed a few tears.

"Oh Kage, that's so sad. We didn't know that you were alone for years," Nazz said full of guilt.

"Its okay, in Traverse Town Cid found…" Kage said as he was interrupted by Donald's voice.

Soon a puff of smoke appeared and Donald, Goofy, and Merlin were standing there and Donald was still talking, "The Chamber of the Cornerstone is… full…of…" Donald stopped when he noticed that they were in the chamber.

"Sorry Donald I think it would be better if I saw it myself," Merlin said as he approached the Cornerstone. "Oh dear it seem there is only one thing to do."

"What is it?" Double D asked.

In another puff of smoke a silver door appeared near them. "This door will lead you to a special world, but be warn the darkness of your heart will might make you do drastic things," Merlin explained.

"I think I'll stay here just incase if more Heartless turns up," Kage said, "Um I guessing that it's a very special world?" Merlin nodded, "Ed you should also stay here because we might need your…uh, sharp shooting."

Ed smiled and ran to Kage. "Oh Double D, there will be another door like this that Maleficent is using, when you find it lock it with your Eye of Wisdom," Merlin explained.

Double D nodded as the others walked into the door.

In Hollow Bastion Maleficent was watching them with her crystal ball. "Blast they have their own door, Pete will sure to fail!" she said to herself.

"Um, Maleficent how about we go?" one figure said.

"Yes we wanted our revenge on that boy for a long time," the other figure said.

"Fine you know that boy's power from four years ago. Beldam, Grodus go and make sure Pete dose not fail," Maleficent commanded.

"Yes your evilness," Beldam and Grodus said as they walked though the door.

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped you all like this chapter; I like to thank Lord Maximus for the idea with Grodus and Beldam. And to make sure that we are on the same page Kage is not Sora. 


	11. Ch 11: Timeless River

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

A/N: You will have to think of a look for the characters as they are in a black and white Disney cartoon, because I'm not that good at describing.

* * *

Chapter 11: Timeless River

* * *

As Double D went though the silver door, they were soon thrown out of another silver door. As they were getting up Goofy noticed something, "Hey look guys it's the Cornerstone." 

Double D walked up to the Cornerstone then suddenly noticed something. "What's going on, why is every thing black and white?" he wondered.

Everyone was looking at themselves and wondering on what's going on. Donald soon spoke up, "This seem a little…"

"Dasha vue." Goofy finished.

Soon a large cat like creature walks up to them. "Hey have you guys seen any bad guys around here," it asked. Soon the seven of them looked at each other and pointed at the cat. "What that's impossible. Ohhh, why am I wasting time with you guys, I have to find the punk who stole my steamboat," it said as he ran off.

"Hey Pete must have used the same door to get here, maybe if we follow him we could find his door and lock it up," Rolf stated.

"Good idea Rolf," Kevin agreed.

As every one followed 'Pete' they notice a walking horse, cow and chicken. "Boy this dose look familiar," Goofy said.

Soon they were at a river bank were 'Pete' was standing at the dock thinking, "Oh, just were in the heck is my steamboat." He soon notices Double D and the others behind him, "Hey what's with following me. Are you looking for a fight?" he said.

"Give up the act Pete, just surrender," Nazz said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll show you why you don't mess with me," 'Pete' said charging towards them, but he tripped when Sarah put her halberd in the way.

'Pete' was steaming as he made another charge but Nazz took this chance and punched him in the gut. He started to scream in pain and fell on the ground. "Hey guys I don't think that guy is our Pete," Sarah said.

"Yeah, he didn't summon any Heartless," Double D stated.

"Ohhh, why did you do that for?" 'Pete' said trying to get but fell back on the ground screaming in pain.

"Um, sorry for hurting you," Goofy said.

"Well if you want to show me that you're sorry, help me find my steamboat," 'Pete demanded.

Everyone looked each other then Double D answered for everyone, "Sure we'll find your steamboat for you." Soon they were walking back to the hill of the Cornerstone, "So does anyone have any clue of what we are looking for?" Double D asked.

"Hey look at that," Kevin said pointing at a picture frame with curtains and a pull cord.

As they approach it Donald pulled the cord and the curtains opened up and it showed Heartless entering these window like doors and soon Doubled D and the others coming out of the silver door.

"Um, what the hell did we just watch?" asked Rolf.

"It seems like it shows things in the past," Donald explained. He soon jumped up pulled the cord again but nothing happened.

As they turned around there was the window like doors. "Maybe they're more of those things through those windows," Goofy suggested.

"How about we start with this one," Sarah suggested pointing at the window with a picture of a house with the Mickey Mouse symbol.

As they approach the window they were in a one-room house, where all the furniture was sucked in a dark portal. Then something that look like Mickey came out and was freaking out. "Isn't that the king," Donald wondered.

Soon Heartless appeared in the room. "I don't know, but he needs help," Rolf said as he pulled out his fail, and charge toward the Heartless. Everyone followed him and started to fight the Heartless back. As the dark portal grew more furniture were sucked in, Rolf took this advantage and grabbed a large couch and when the Heartless were near he tossed the couch towards them and destroyed them. The dark portal soon disappeared the furniture soon returned. "Boy, that was close," Rolf said relaxed.

Soon 'Mickey' ran up to Rolf and shook his hand then he ran off. "Okay, that was weird," Nazz said out loud.

"Hey look!" Goofy said pointing at another picture frame.

Everyone approached it and pulled the cord.

* * *

(Picture frame) 

"I can't believe that you tried to take over when I was gone," Maleficent said.

"But I was trying to build you an army," Pete explained.

Soon something popped out of the shadows and said, "Maleficent, I heard that Kage and the others are about to leave the Olympic Coliseum."

"Thank you, Beldam. Now we should get ready," Maleficent said as she and Beldam left the room.

(End)

* * *

"Beldam!" Double D, Nazz, Rolf, and Sarah shouted at once in surprise. 

"Who's she?" Goofy asked.

"She was the leader of the Shadow Seines who tried to bring back the Shadow Queen," Double D explained, "But how did she survived Vivian's attack four years ago?"

"Well I have no clue, but let's continue on," Kevin said.

Soon they approach the window with a picture of a building on fire, soon they were in the streets with a building on fire in front of them. "Oh no, we have to help them," Donald said as Heartless appeared around them.

As the building was burning some of the fire came to life and approached them, but thanks to Donald, he use a blizzard spell to take them out. And everyone was able to take out the Heartless with ease. But two Heartless that look like cars appeared, and started to drive around them. As one turned toward them Nazz stand in front, and usedthe full power of her gantlets and punched one of the cars to the other destroying them.

Soon 'Mickey' came out and shook Nazz's hand, and ran off. "Well guys there's another picture frame," Sarah said pointing at the picture frame. They all approached it and pulled the cord.

* * *

(Picture frame) 

Pete was depressed in a room, "Oh, I sure this the good old days. I always traveled around the river with my steamboat. I do wish I could relive those days." Soon there was a bright flash, as Pete turned around he saw a silver door. He was so amazed that he opened it.

(End)

* * *

"So Maleficent has the other door," Double D stated of what they saw. 

"It seems like it," Rolf agreeing.

"Okay, lets go to the next one," Donald suggested.

They all walked up to the window that had a person laying on a ground. Soon they were all in a town that they giants. "When did get so big?" Kevin asked. But soon Heartless in small planes flew in. "This is easy," Kevin said jumping on a tower with cannons, and the cannons started firing at the Heartless destroying them.

Again Mickey came out and shook Kevin's hand and ran off. "Well, we know what to do next," Double D said as they approach the picture frame and pulled the cord.

* * *

(Picture frame) 

Some guy with a dome shape head was examining the door, "Ah, this door seems to be a pathway into the past." Soon the guy turned around and revealed himself as Grodus.

"Ah, we can use this to take that Cornerstone of Light, and then I can fill the Disney Castle with darkness," Maleficent said, "Pete go and get rid of that Cornerstone of Light."

"Sure thing all I need is my old steamboat," Pete said going through the door.

(End)

* * *

Everyone was surprised of what they heard, "So we are and the past and that means…" Sarah started. 

"… we can change history," Nazz finished.

"Guys remember what Merlin said, we can't change history," Goofy reminded.

"But I'm surprised that Grodus is back as well," Double D said.

"Maybe the next one will explain everything," Rolf said. Soon they went to the last one that had a picture of a construction building.

As they wondered though the skeleton of the building a Heartless was sneaking up on them, until 'Mickey' swung and a crane and knocked the Heartless over. But soon hammer like Heartless surrounded them. The Heartless started to beat the ground but the floor started to shake and send everyone flying into the air. Double D saw this moment and swung his staff in a circle slicing the heartless in half.

And once more 'Mickey' came out and shook Double D's hand, and ran off. "Well should we checked out the picture frame again," Sarah suggested. They walked over

and pulled the cord. But this time it was different.

* * *

(Picture frame) 

Three hooded men were standing in an unknown area, and one of them removed their hood revealing herself as Vivian. "So how was Double D like?" One of the hooded men asked.

"He a nice young man who is smart, kind, and will do anything to help others," Vivian responded.

"He really does sound like a great person, and is that why young love with him?" the second hooded men said.

"True, but I'm still upset that Maleficent planned everything to kill the Shadow Queen, so she can get the Crown of Power," Vivian said

"What you mean?" the first one asked.

"Maleficent sent Pete to Mushroom Kingdom and told Grodus about the Crystal Stars, a Thousand-Years Door, and the Shadow Queen. She even wanted him to know of the Eye of Wisdom, she can also get," Vivian explain.

"So finely found you three," said the blue hair man known as Saix.

"Damn it, let's get out of here," the first hooded man said as they ran off.

(End, and end of chapter)

* * *

A/N: sorry to leave this at a cliffhanger, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time. 


	12. Ch 12: Pete and RePete

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

A/N: You will have to think of a look for the characters as they are in a black and white Disney cartoon, because I'm not that good at describing.

* * *

Chapter 12: Pete and RePete

* * *

"Vivian you do still care for us," Double D said sad.

"Double D," Nazz started, "I think she was talking to your Nobody."

"Well guys I don't think this is the time to mope. Look!" Kevin pointing to the top of a hill.

As they turned to the direction that Kevin was pointing and got a surprise, the Cornerstone of Light was gone. "And look who's here!" Donald shouted as he pointed towards the other side of the field. And on the other side of field was Pete.

"Oh great Pete," Goofy stated.

Soon the past version of Pete ran to them. "Hey have you seen the guy who stole my steam boat?" he asked.

"Yeah you took it!" Sarah said.

"That's right me," past Pete said, but soon realize of what he said, "No, not me just some guy who looks like me!" and then he ran off.

"Arrrgg, which one is it!?" Rolf shouted.

"I think we'll find out soon," Double D said as they started to chase them.

Near the river Pete was getting things ready. "Okay the Cornerstone is ready, and now to take it far away from the hill," he said to himself.

Soon Beldam and Grodus came to check on things. "I see everything is going fine, for once," Beldam said.

"Hey, everything I do is fine," Pete replied upset.

"Well if always goes well, and then you should of have defeated Double D and the others at the Olympic Coliseum," Grodus stated.

"Oh, what do you know?!" Pete said pissed off.

"Quiet you two!" Beldam demanded, and soon Pete and Grodus were quiet. "Good, now Grodus and I are going to scout the area once more to make sure that those fools aren't near, while you take the Cornerstone of Light far away from here," she explained.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what to do," Pete said getting the steamboat ready.

"Good, and don't mess up," Beldam said as she and Grodus left in one direction.

In the other direction the past version of Pete found his future self. "Hey you give me back my steamboat," he demanded.

The future Pete saw his past self, "Oh yeah make me," Pete insisted. Soon the past Pete charge at his future self, but future Pete punched him out. "Well that was easy," Pete said as he went back to the steam boat.

Soon Double D and the others finally got to the river and saw Pete. "Hold it right there Pete!" Double D shouted as they charged towards the steamboat.

Pete turned around to see the one who was yelling, and with his surprise he saw Double D and his friends. "Oh no, they're here," Pete said to himself. Soon Pete climbed the cage that has holds the Cornerstone, and then he pressed a button on a remote to start the steam boat, "Ha ha, try to get me now!" Pete shouted.

"Oh great how are we going to get him?" Nazz said.

"Hey catch!" Pete shouted tossing a trash can, a pan, and a cardboard box.

"What the hell is he thinking," Kevin said as he used his shield to deflect the pan and then used his sword to toss back the pan back at Pete, and it Pete right in the face. Soon Nazz punched the cardboard box witch also flew back at Pete, and then Rolf used his flail to hit the trashcan back at Pete. As the trashcan hit Pete, it knocked him out and the lid hit a lever on the steamboat which sped toward the shore, until both the boat and the Cornerstone were beached.

"I'll take care of the cage!" Nazz shouted as charge up her punch, then released it all in a punch that broke the cage to pieces and Pete flew off into the water.

"We did it!" Goofy shouted.

"Don't start celebrating just yet, look," Double D said as he pointed at Pete who was swimming to the shore and running away from them.

"After him!" Donald shouted.

"Wait what about the Cornerstone?" Sarah asked.

"Leave it, we cannot let Pete escape!" Donald replied.

Near a boathouse where Beldam and Grodus were checking in a few places, "Well it seem like those fools aren't around here," Beldam said.

Soon they heard something behind them, as they turned around it was Pete running toward them. As he ran up to them he said, "Guys they're here!"

"What, how did they pass us?" Grodus said.

Soon Double D and the others finally reached them; Double D was the first one to notice Beldam and Grodus. "So we meet again, Beldam and Grodus," he said.

"Yes it's been too long," Grodus said.

"Heh heh, finally after four years, revenge," Beldam said with a smirk as she got ready for battle.

"But before we fight I have to know one thing; Beldam how did you survive four years ago?" Double D asked with his staff ready.

"Okay, I think I'll tell you before we kill you. Four years ago when Vivian use that attack to try to kill me, it just weakened me, so the only thing I can do is to hide in the shadows until I regained my strength. But my powers were able to come back three years later around the time Maleficent was looking for the Crown of Power. So she offered me a deal to serve her and then I can get my revenge. But that's enough of talking; now lets fight! **Blizzardga!" **Soon a cold wind started to blow at them and then ice needles flew toward them, but they were able to avoid the ice needles.

Grodus raised his scepter, and soon a large lighting bolt flew towards the heroes. They dodge the lighting, but the shockwave got them. The heroes quickly got back up and charged at the villains.

"**Thunderga!" **Donald shouted as lighting bolts were coming out of his wandand was aiming at Grodus, and Grodus did the same thing to hold back Donald's lighting.

"Hmph, is that all you got!?" Grodus shouted.

Unknown to Grodus Kevin was sneaking behind him, and then Kevin got the pounce on him and hit Grodus with his sword. "Actually that was a distraction," he said as he got prepared for Grodus to strike.

Double D was confronting Beldam, "I see you've gotten stronger over the years," Beldam said dodging Double D's attacks.

"And I see that you're the same heartless witch from four years ago," Double D said as he tried to attack Beldam.

"Ah, true I'm a Heartless, but at least I didn't lose my powers like you did," Beldam insulted.

Double D was soon infuriated and started to attack wildly.

Elsewhere Rolf, Nazz, Goofy, and Sarah were fighting Pete. Pete was tossing his marble-like weapons at them, but Goofy counter by riding his shield like a board and knock the balls away. Pete then put a barrier around himself. "HA! Try to hurt me now!" Pete shouted.

"Did you even learn from last time," Rolf said as he jumped onto the barrier again.

As Rolf was rolling Pete around again the barrier disappeared and Pete's face slammed into a nearby wall. When Pete got back up, he ran off and the next thing everyone knows a curtain dropped down with a picture of Pete's face, then the curtains raised up and they were in a room with a dark portal in the center of the room.

"Pete what are we doing here?!" Beldam shouted as the portal started to suck them in.

"I thought that we could have an advantage here!" Pete shouted back as he wasn't trying to be sucked in. unknown to Pete, Sarah was sneaking behind him and with her halberd she poked Pete in the back. "Yeouch!" Pete shouted as he jumped into the air and being sucked into the portal. Everyone just watched as Pete fell out of the portal, he got up and ran off and the curtains with Pete's face came down the raised up and they were in front of a building that was on fire.

"Ha ha, lets see you handle this," Pete said as he started to toss his marble-like weapons. Goofy just shrugged and then tossed his shield at Pete's feet. As Pete tripped a fire ball from the building flew down and landed on Pete. Pete screamed in pain as he was trying to put the flames out on his back. But for Beldam and Grodus they just sighed in embarrassment. Soon the curtains with Pete's face came back down and then raise up and they were giants.

"This time leave this to us," Grodus said as he raise he scepter and electricity shot out from the top and into the sky and then lighting bolts shot down.

"**Blizzardga!" **Beldam shouted as the cold wind started ice needles flew towards them.

As everyone we dodging the lighting and ice, Donald jumped on one of the towers and the guns on it pointed at Beldam, Grodus, and Pete, and then the guns fire simultaneously at them. And for the last time the curtains with Pete's face on it, and they were on a construction elevator.

"Alright this time we'll get you," Pete said.

"Are you sure because so far we're winning," Nazz stated.

Pete, with his short temper, started to stomp the ground, and with that the heroes started to fly into the air. When they landed on the elevator Beldam, Grodus, and Pete flew into the air. Soon everyone was flying into the air trying to hit each other, but Double D got an idea and grabbed the rope in the center, and when the three came close to him, he swatted them to the ground.

And like magic they were at the back the boat house. Pete was the first to get up, "This isn't the end!" he said as he picked up Beldam and Grodus, and with a puff a smoke the silver door appeared and he ran though it.

"Double D, remember what to do," Donald reminded.

Double D nodded and pulled out the Eye of Wisdom and held it at the door. soon a beam shot out of the Eye of Wisdom and hit the door and a keyhole appeared in the middle of the door.

Soon the past version of Pete came to them, "Hey did you guys see that ugly guy?"

"Um, that guy you're talking is your…" Kevin started but goofy put his hand over Kevin's mouth.

"Kevin he should not know about the future," Goofy whispered.

"Like Kevin was saying, we got rid of those guys who took your boat," Sarah explained.

"Ah good, say if need a favor just asked me," Pete offered.

"Well there is one thing," Rolf stated.

* * *

Back at Maleficent's castle, Maleficent was check on the progress of the mission. When she got to the room where the silver door was, soon she saw Beldam, Grodus, and an ice statue of Pete. "What happened?" Maleficent demanded.

"Well as you can see this idiot brought us back and on top of that the door is now locked," Beldam explained.

"You fools, how could let this happen!" Maleficent shouted as her body was covered in dark flames.

* * *

Back at the Disney Castle in the Chamber of the Cornerstone, the dark thorns were disappearing. "They did it," Kage said.

Soon Donald flew out of the door as everyone else walked out. "Good job everyone, everything is back to normal," Merlin said.

Soon at the entrance of the chamber someone was peaking out of the door. "Daisy?" Donald recognized.

"Donald where were you, you better have an excuse for canceling our date," Daisy complained.

"But Daisy I was helping saving worlds," Donald said.

"Yeah right you big lair!" Daisy shouted as she started to chase Donald around the chamber.

Everyone was laughing at what they were watching but Kage was able to speak again, "Sorry Daisy, but we'll need Donald for a little bit longer."

"Alright, but Donald make sure you come back soon," Daisy said.

"Don't worry we'll be back," Donald said as he walked out with the others.

In the Gummi Hanger everyone was getting ready to take off, and in the Black Angel II as Kage was ready to take off, he notices something shining.

As Kage picked it up, the others wondered. "What is it?" Ed asked.

"It's a sphere," Kage replied.

"And what are they used for?" Double D asked.

"That's a story for another time, but for right now put your seat belt on," Kage explained as he put the sphere in the glove box and put his seat belt on.

"Why?" Nazz asked.

Before Kage could answer there was a large arrow pointing down, and the ship fell thought the hole. As the ship was falling everyone was scraming until the ship was in space and the took off for there next world.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the wait there's school and my other fanfic., Villains United. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	13. Ch 13: Port Royal

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 13: Port Royal

* * *

Soon the Black Angel II and Ark landed in a gloomy looking building. Everyone got out of the ship but Nazz notice Kage reaching for something, "Um do you need any help man?" she asked.

Kage just looked at her and said, "Don't worry, I got it, I'll be out soon."

"Alright dude," Nazz responded as she went out and join the others.

Everyone was soon on the edge of the building that was made out of stone and was near the ocean. "Wow, what a view," Sarah said looking out in the distance.

Soon Kage caught up with the others without saying a word, but Double D noticed something new on Kage's belt. "Hey Kage, what's that on your belt?"

Kage looked at Double D and said, "It's medication."

"For what?" Rolf jumped in.

"For my heart," Kage simply responded.

Soon Ed noticed something in the water, "Hey guys look a boat!" he shouted as he pointed at the boat, "It could be a pirate ship!"

Donald jumped up to see, "You know you could be right. Hey Kage did you bring the binoculars?" he said turning to Kage. Kage just went wide-eye and then slapped his face. "You forgot them didn't you?"

"Yes," Kage muttered.

"Well that's okay, we should go down there and see if there is any trouble," Goofy said walking towards a nearby stair case, to soon be followed by everyone else.

* * *

At the bottom of the staircase, Beldam was talking to a crew of pirates. "So you guys think you can handle these guys I told you about?" she asked. 

"Ah, don't worry, we have a curse on our side," the pirate captain said.

"Oh really. What kind of curse?" Beldam asked. Soon the moon came out from behind the clouds and the pirates became nothing more then skeletons. "Oh now I see."

"Yes this is our curse, when the moon's light hit us, it shows our real forms," The captain said as the moon hid behind the cloud and the pirates were normal again. "I'll be waiting in my ship. Beldam I shall leave you with raiding the town."

"Yes sir," Beldam replied, "Oh by the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Barbossa," he replied as he walked back to his ship.

"Alright then," Beldam said as she turned around to see Double D and the others in their battle stance, "You again!"

"Hmph. I'm not surprised you sink low to have the help of pirates," Double D said.

"Well at least it's better then fighting Pete," Kevin stated.

"Well then, why don't you see for yourself. Attack!" Beldam said as the pirates started to attack.

"Too easy," Kage said as he stabbed one of the pirates in the chest. But the pirate started to move again, "What the hell!? How can he still be alive after that?"

"Move, I'll take care of him!" Rolf shouted as he swung his flail and hitting a pirate's head, making it turn to the backwards. But instead of falling down the pirate grabbed his head and started to twist it back to the front.

"Okay that was sick on so many levels," Sarah said covering her eyes.

"It seems like these guys don't know the laws of death," Nazz said.

Soon the moon moved from behind the clouds and the pirates turned to skeletons, "Now what?"

"Guys the moon is out, they can see your true form," Beldam warned.

"Hey, thanks for tell us their weakness Beldam!" Kage shouted as Beldam covered as she realized what she said.

"Alright lets do it then!" Double D shouted as everyone charged at the pirates. A pirate was heading strait for Goofy, but Goofy tossed his shield at him and making him fall into pieces. But the shield was heading for Kage. Kage saw it coming and switched one of his katana to the dull edge and deflected the shield at the pirate knocking off his head. Nazz and Sarah were easily knocking the pirates to pieces and Rolf was swinging his flail around. Soon the pirates were knocked to pieces.

"Well that takes care of them,'' Double D said.

"Yeah, but Beldam made a cowards way out during our fight," Kage stated.

Soon the group heard screaming from a nearby town. "Oh boy, there must be more pirates in town," Goofy said as he got his shield ready.

"Alright lets go!" Kevin said as they charged into town.

* * *

In the town pirates and Heartless were destroying the town. As they ran though the town, destroying any Heartless that came in there way, they noticed a man with an axe and rapier was fight the pirates and cannon heartless. "What are these creatures?" he said. 

"We should help him," Nazz said as she ran towards the man and soon the others followed.

As they got close to the heartless, the Heartless started to take aim at them. "What's this?" Donald said as he noticed a maker moving towards him.

Soon Kage moved Donald away from the marker, before there was an explosion. "Yeah Donald we should stay away from the markers," Kage said.

Within a few minutes they had an easy victory. "Thanks for the help," the man said.

"Don't thank us yet, there still something left," Rolf said as he pointed to a barrel that was shaking. Soon Rolf approached the barrel slowly, "Ah Ha!" he shouted as he opened the barrel and a boy jumped out.

"I surrender!" the boy shouted.

"Eddy?" Double D said as Eddy looked up at him.

"Double D, Ed, everyone how did you all get here?" he asked.

"It's all thanks to them," Ed said pointing to Kage, Donald and Goofy.

Eddy just gave Kage a death glare and said, "You. It's all you and your friend's fault that Earth was destroyed!"

"And it's your fault that Organization XIII has the Medallion of Life," Kage stated.

"But if you never came to Earth then that man would have never follow you!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy stop acting like a child!" Sarah shouted.

"Yeah Eddy, that man would've come either way, and you should thank him and Riku for saving our lives," Nazz said.

Eddy just remained silent until the man spoke up, "Um excuse me, but it seem there's bigger problems here."

"What is it?" Double D asked.

"Well it seems that those creatures took the governor's daughter, Miss Swann," he said, "And after I saw how you fight, I knew that you're perfect to help me with this."

"It's no problem, we'll help, but first we need to know your name," Kage said.

"Oh sorry. My name is Will Turner, Port Royal's Blacksmith."

"Well I'm just coming just to keep an eye on you, you know," Eddy said turning his back towards Kage.

"Fine do what ever you want, but if you're going to come with us you'll need a weapon," Kage replied.

"Well I have some swords back in the blacksmith, I'll get one for him and I'll meet you at the docks," Will said heading to the blacksmith.

* * *

Within a short time they were all at the dock, and they saw a man that looked like a pirate near the boat, "Hey, who are you?!" Donald shouted. 

The pirate just looked at them, "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

Soon Will came back with the rapier, and then he noticed the pirate, "Hey, what are you doing near that ship?!" he shouted.

"I'm taking the ship, what dose it look like?" the pirate replied.

"For what?" Kevin said.

"Well I'm going to chase that ship that left," the pirate said.

"Well that's what we were going to do, so why don't you just get out of our way," Will said.

"Sorry but I need to get that boat back," the pirate said walking onto the boat.

"Well if you're going after that ship, you might need more then one person to operate ship," Nazz stated.

The pirate thought for a second, "You've got a good point there, lass. Alright then come aboard, and I'm Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please."

"Thanks Sparrow," Will said.

"CAPTAIN Sparrow," Jack corrected him.

"Well then I'm Kage and this is Donald and Goofy."

"And I'm Double D and these are my friends Ed, Eddy, Nazz, Rolf, Kevin and Sarah."

"I'm Will Turner."

"That would be short for William, I imagine. No doubt named for your father, eh?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then, Mr. Turner. You get us ready to make way. I've some effects to liberate," Jack said.

"Aye-aye!" Will said, "But hurry."

"Naturally," Jack said.

"So you guys ready to sail?" Kage asked.

Everyone but Eddy nodded, "Yeah, but can we trust Jack?" Donald asked.

"I agree but it's the best way to get to that ship," Goofy said.

"I rather trust a pirate then Kage here," Eddy said in a cruel way.

"Eddy!" everyone shouted.

"Well then if you don't trust me, then you might trust people lower then me," Kage said.

"Well who's lower then you?" Eddy asked.

"Your brother," Kage simply said.

Eddy soon was confused at what Kage said. "What do you mean?"

"Well if I tell you, then you'll never believe me. So it's best if you found out for yourself," Kage explained walking off with his hand on his chest, 'Damn it's becoming more frequent day by day. I might not be able to hold it in any longer.'

* * *

Somewhere at sea, the ship, the Black Pearl, where Barbossa was offering dinner to a woman named Elizabeth Swann. "You can release me. You have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you," she said 

Barbossa just looked at her and then said, "This is no trinket, missy. This is cursed Aztec gold. One of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth said.

"That's exactly what I thought. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found 'cept for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all! We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company," Barbossa said as he got up and looked out the window, "The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize... the drink would not satisfy, and food turned to ash in our mouths. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now... we are consumed by it."

"How very sad for you," Elizabeth said.

"There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be gathered and restored to the stone chest. And the blood of every soul who touched a piece o' the treasure must be repaid. Miss Turner! For ten years we've searched every league of these waters, every town and village---preying on sailors and settlers alike! Eight hundred and eighty-one pieces we found, but despaired of ever finding the last. All those years, you been safe in your bed, readin' your pirate stories, dreamin' of adventure on the high seas---we've endured torments worse than death itself!" he said turning to Elizabeth, "But now, thanks to ye, we have the final piece---at last. When this medallion is restored to the chest, we'll be free to roam the seas as men. No longer will we be ghosts!"

"And the blood that's to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye...yet," Elizabeth was drenched in fear as she ran outside to the rest of the undead crew, "Ye see, the moonlight shows us for what we really are," Barbossa said walking into the moon light and showing his true form, "We are not among the livin', and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead. I've suffered too long! You'd best start believin' in ghost stories, Miss Turner. For, you see, tonight---you're in one!" Barbossa then pulled a wine bottle and drank it, and the wine dripped though his bones.

Soon the Black Pearl reached Isla De Muerta, and then the Interceptor was soon to follow and docked near by. "Alright you lads wait here while Young Turner and I go rescue the lady," Jack said.

"And what are we suppose to do?" Kage asked.

"You're to guard the ship, o' course. It's a task given only to the bravest of pirates," Jack said. Then he turned to Will, "Shall we go?" then the two ran off into a cave.

Soon everyone accepted their task and started to wait for Jack and Will to return. "Hey Kage," Kevin said as he Rolf, Nazz and Sarah approached Kage, "Why did you Eddy's brother was low?"

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yeah, Eddy's brother was a cool guy before he left," Nazz stated.

"Well one thing, do you know how his brother got all of his stuff, or how come he never replies to Eddy's letters?" everyone shock their heads, "Because his parents paid for everything. And when he got the real world, he couldn't survive without his parents' money. So he started to sell drugs, steal money, and whatever a crook could think of, and then Maleficent got to him and turned him into a Heartless. And to make matters worse, he has a Nobody."

"How do you know all this?" Sarah asked.

"A friend told us this," Kage replied.

"Who?" Rolf wondered.

"Her name is Naminé, and don't worry you'll meet her one day," Kage said.

Soon Double D ran up to Kage, "Hey Kage, I just realize something," he said.

"What?"

"If Beldam is here, shouldn't the Heartless be here too. And they're not use to fighting Heartless," Double D stated.

Kage just went wide eye, "Your right, we should go help them," he said as everyone but Eddy started to run for the cave.

"Hey Eddy aren't you coming?" Nazz asked.

"Nope," Eddy simply responded.

"Well then we'll leave you here, where the Heartless and ghost pirates can get you," Nazz said running off. Soon Eddy started to follow them.

* * *

In Isla De Muerta, Jack and will came to an opening to the treasure room, where the pirates and Elizabeth were. "Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this! And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!" Barbossa said, And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!" 

Will started to get anxious to save Elizabeth and started to walk off, "No! Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment," Jack said.

"When it's of great profits to you?" Will asked.

"May I ask you something?" Jack said walking closer to Will, "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Stay here...and try not to do anything stupid." Jack started to walk off only to be knocked out by Will.

Barbossa took Elizabeth's hand and cut it, and used her blood to stain the medallion, "Begun by blood...by blood undone." Then the medallion was dropped into the stone chest and Barbossa raise his arms for a change, but nothing happened. "You! Maid! Your father. Was your father William Turner!?"

"No," was Elizabeth's answer.

"Barbossa then tossed her over the treasure as some pirates started to complain. Elizabeth grabbed the medallion, and Soon Will finds her. Then they started to run out of there. "You there! The medallion! After them, you ingrates!" Barbossa shouted.

* * *

At the entrance of the cave everyone was about to travel deeper but stopped when they saw Will and Elizabeth, "Hurry they're after us!" Will shout as the pirates be came visible. 

"We'll hold them off give us a signal when the ship is ready," Double D said.

"Right, we'll light the signal flare," Will said as he and Elizabeth ran towards the ship.

"Right!" Double D said as the pirates came close. "You guys ready?"

Everyone took out their weapons, and Eddy took out his repair, "I'm ready to fight," he said as he started to attack a nearby pirate.

"Remember guys, they're venerable in the moon light," Kage reminded as he knocked one of the pirate's head off one. A pirate was charging at Double D and started to swing his axe like a mad man, but Double D was able to dodge the swings and then the pirate got the axe stuck Double D took this chance to hit the pirate and removing his arms at the same time. Then he notice something from a distance, "The signal!"

"You guys go I'll slow them down!" Kage said as everyone ran out. He then took a bomb from a pirate, lit it, then he shoved the pirate out of the moonlight to the others knocking them down.

"That's not fair," the pirate said before he exploded.

Soon Kage came back to the Interceptor. "Hey where's Jack?" Nazz asked as the Interceptor started to sail.

"Well…" Will started as he started to explain what happened.

"Why did you do that?" Rolf asked.

"I had to. Jack's no fairy-tale pirate. The real ones aren't to be trusted," Will said as he and Elizabeth went to the ships holds.

"Well before we get back to Port Royal," Eddy started as he turned to Kage, "I'll like to know why you said my brother is low? I mean he was the coolest person ever."

Kage then started to laugh menacingly, "You don't get do you?" Kage said with an evil glare, "You don't even know the full truth about your brother?"

"What do you mean?!" Eddy shouted.

"How about I tell the full story after your brother left Peach Creek."

In the ships holds, Will and Elizabeth were talking. "Is it true? You gave Barbossa my name instead of yours. Why choose my name?" Will asked.

"I don't know," Elizabeth said as she pulled out the medallion out.

"Elizabeth… were did you get that?" Will asked.

"It's yours. From that day we found you---drifting at sea," Elizabeth replied.

"After all this time... I thought I'd lost it. It was a gift from my father...he sent it to me."

"I'm sorry," she said as she handed him the medallion.

"Why did you take it?" Will said with disappointment.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful," Elizabeth said on the verge of crying.

"Of course... Don't you see? It wasn't your blood they needed... it was my father's blood--- My blood. The blood...of a pirate."

* * *

A/N: well sorry for the wait, same reasons for the last chapter. 


	14. Ch 14: The Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Curse

* * *

In the middle of the sea on the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow was tied up. "How the blazes did you get off that island, Jack?" Barbossa asked.

"When you sailed away in my ship and marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, with naught but a pistol and a single shot, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack replied.

"I won't be makin' that mistake again," Barbossa said.

"Then what say you to puttin' the past behind us, untying these ropes, and letting me negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Jack said trying to weasel his way out.

"Seein' as how the Black Pearl's mine now, Jack, lettin' you go

doesn't seem to fall within my interest," Barbossa said.

"Odd, I'm not actually concerned with YOUR INTEREST. Give me back

the Pearl!" Jack demanded.

Barbossa just laughed at what Jack said, "All right! Lock him in the brig!"

Soon one of the pirates ran up to Barbossa, "Captian we're coming up on the Interceptor. What should we do?"

"What do you think you idiot?" Barbossa said.

* * *

On the Interceptor everyone was heading straight back to Port Royal. It was peaceful until Eddy started to shouting, "That's a lie! My brother wasn't like that! He was the coolest person on the planet! And he never turned into one of those nothings!" 

"Nobodies," everyone corrected.

"Whatever. The point is that what you said is a lie!" Eddy shouted, "I think you're just jealous of my brother being cooler then your brother."

"Well it seems like you think your brother is on top of the world, but answer me this; did your brother ever had a dream?" Kage said.

Eddy just gave Kage a dirty look and then said, "Why should my brother have a dream? He so cool that he didn't need a stupid dream."

"That's my point, without a goal, you can never get though life. Like my brother wanted to the best swordsman so he can protect everyone, and my dream is to see my family again," Kage explained.

"That's true Eddy," Double D started, "We need goals to achieve so that we can get though life."

"Like Kage said with his dream, it may not come true, but that's what keeps him going." Nazz said.

Soon Will and Elizabeth came out of the ships holds and came onto the deck. And Elizabeth noticed something in the distance, "Everyone look!" she shouted as she pointed into the distance.

"The Black Pearl!" Sarah shouted as the Black Pearl fired at them.

"I wonder what would Jack do?" Ed asked.

"I'm not sure, I suppose...he'd run for it," Will responded.

"Sounds like a plan," Double D said.

Soon the Black Pearl fired again and the boat started to shake making everyone lost their balance and Will fell overboard. "Will!" Elizabeth shouted.

Another shot came from the Black Pearl, "Everyone hit the deck!" Goofy shouted as everyone ducked.

Double D saw the medallion and he picked it up, "We're just have to fight!" Double D said as he got back up.

"Yes, I think this is a better plan," Rolf said pulling out his flail.

"I'm up for it," Kevin said pulling out his sword and shield.

'Are you guys crazy, they're undead," Eddy stated.

"So what. We fought giant Heartless before, this shouldn't be a big problem," Kage said as he pulled out his katanas.

Soon the Black Pearl came close and everyone was ready for a fight. Then the pirates climbed onto the ship. "Charge!" Double D shouted as everyone started to fight.

"**Firaga!" **Donald shouted as he shot a large fireball at a pirate, and the pirate started to run around as his body was on fire. A pirate was charging at Nazz, but Nazz punch the head off and another pirate caught it witch made him freak out and jump over board.

Then the Black Pearl fire its cannon and made the Interceptor shake and making Double D drop the medallion, "Oh no, the medallion!" Soon a pirate grabbed the medallion and started to run off, "Hey you bastard get back here!"

Soon Kevin saw the pirate and he hit the pirate with his shield making the pirate drop the medallion. "Hey Double D it seems like you dropped this," he said as he picked up the medallion.

Then a pirate saw the medallion and charge at them, but Sarah got in the way and used he halberd to toss the pirate overboard. "Hey guys get your head back into the fight," she said.

"Well done laddie," they turned to where the voice came from and it was Barbossa with Jack and Elizabeth tied up next to him. "Now then, I'll be having back that medallion. Unless it's more important than their lives?" everyone then put their weapons away. "That's the way to go."

"Barbossa!" Will shouted as he pointed a gun at Barbossa, "She goes free!"

"Go ahead boy---shoot! We can't die" Barbossa challenged Will.

"You can't... But I can!" Will stated as he pointed the gun to his head, "My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins! On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms...Mr. Turner," Barbossa asked.

"Release Elizabeth, Double D, Kage, and their friends!" Will demanded.

"Anythin' else?" Barbossa asked.

Jack tried desperately to get Will's attention. "Leave now!"

"Agree. Leave we shall.." Barbossa said bowing down, "but the Heartless stay!" Soon Air Pirate Heartless flew up and Beldam knocked Will out and transported him to the Black Pearl. "Tie them up."

Soon everyone was tied up and put in the ship holds, "Barbossa you coward!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Good work, Barbossa! Who knew it'd be this easy?" Beldam said.

"That's the last time I trust a pirate!" Eddy shouted.

"The powder kegs are ready, Captain!" a pirate shouted.

"Then I bid ye farewell!" Barrbosa said as he, Beldam, and the pirates left.

"What are we gonna do!?"

"We'll be blown out of the water!" Rolf said.

"Why struggle, mate? A pirate knows when to surrender," Jack said.

"Are you serious, Jack?" Nazz asked.

Soon jack got up as the rope was cut, "Your average pirate, anyway," he said as he started to cut everyone's rope, "First, we've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to lose this ship!"

* * *

Back on Isla de Muerta Barbossa was about to redo the ritual, "Now, let's be tryin' this again! The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned." He said as he pulled out his knife, "And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! This time for sure!" 

As the pirates started to cheer Double D, Kage, Jack and the others ran in, "Ahoy mateys, I hope we didn't miss the party!" Kage shouted.

"Not possible!" Barbossa shouted.

"Not probable! We're alive and we're pirates!" Ed shouted.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Kage!"

"Donald Duck!"

"Goofy!"

"Double D!"

"Nazz!"

"Rolf!"

"Ed!"

"Sarah!"

"Kevin!"

Eddy didn't give out his name since he was eyeballing the treasure and everyone was staring at him for a few seconds. "Anyways, so you want to play pirate? Best save the playacting for the nursery. After them!"

Kage started to laugh, "Well it seems that you guys don't know about curses. As for me I can sense curses thanks to my Family Black History Page," Kage picked up a chest and place the chest in front f the pirates, "I know what you're thinking 'it's just a chest' well maybe or it can be a vortex to suck you all in!" Kage dropped the chest and opened it and ran to the back. Everyone looked at the chest until Kage ran back up and kicked it then ran to the back. After a few seconds Will sneaked away while Kage kicked the chest a few more times and then there was a large tornado from the chest and arms came out of it and grabbed the pirates, and when all but Barbossa was gone Kage closed the chest up.

"Where's Jack?" Double D asked.

Soon they started to hear swords clanging and they turned to see Jack fighting Barbossa. "Get him Jack!" Ed shouted.

"Huh?" Jack said as he was distracted and Barbossa took this chance to stab Jack right though the chest. Jack started to stumble backwards into the moonlight and he turned into a skeleton. He checked out this new form and then he raised his hand with a medallion in his hand, "Sorry mate, I couldn't resist."

"Beldam, show yourself! The tide has changed!" Barbossa shouted.

A shadow from the ground got bigger and Beldam raised from the shadow, "I knew you'll be needing my help," she said as she snapped her fingers and then a lizard-like with a lantern tail Heartless appeared and jumped into the center of the cavern.

Soon the Heartless sucked up all the of moonlight which made things hard to see. "What the hell?! I can't see a thing!" Rolf shouted.

"Well that's the point," Beldam stated.

In the dark Ed spotted a pair of glowing eyes in the dark, Ed took out an arrow and aim at it and fired making it scream in pain. "Thanks Ed!" Kage shouted as he charged at the glowing eyes and destroyed it.

The moonlight returned and then Beldam was about to summon another one, until Barbossa hit her on the head, "Don't you dare summon another one. We're fighting the old fashion way," Barbossa started to charge at everyone with his rapier.

Soon Double D tried to sneak behind Beldam. "Don't you try, because it won't work," she said but Double D charged at her trying to hit her with his staff, but she was able to dodge all the shots. But unknown to Beldam, Nazz and Rolf sneaked behind her and caught her off guard and attacked her.

Everyone else was fighting Barbossa. With Barbossa speed he was hard to hit. "God damn it! Stand still!" Kage shouted.

Soon everyone clashed their weapons together when Barbossa got away. "Where did he go?" Jack asked as Barrbossa was sneaking behind Kevin.

"Look out!" Sarah shouted as Kevin used his shielded to block Barbossa attack, then Barbossa pulled out his gun, but Kevin knocked it away.

"Let's see you dodge this. **Ice Needle!"** Soon ice needles started to fly out of her fingerer and everyone but Barbossa and Jack was avoiding the ice needles.

An ice needle was heading straight to Eddy, but Kage shoved Eddy out of the way and then the ice needle went though Kage's chest, "Kage!" Donald and Goofy shouted as they ran to Kage's fallen body.

"Hmph, such a fool to give up their life for someone lower then him," Beldam said as she was getting ready for another attack.

"You Heartless son of a bitch!" Double D shouted as he, Nazz, and Rolf attacked Beldam at the same time sending her to the wall.

"This isn't the end!" she said as she disappeared in her shadow.

"Care to surrender Barbossa?" Jack asked, but Barbossa just drew his sword, "Well enough of this then…" Jack said as he tossed something and pulled out his pistol, "I call it a draw," Jack said as he shot Barbossa.

Barbossa just laughed, "All this time you wasted that shot."

"You think that don't you!" Will shouted as he dropped both medallions in the chest.

Then Barbossa felt something that he never felt in a long time. He looked down and saw a blood stain, "I feel...cold," Barbossa's body fell to the ground and died.

Then everyone ran to were Kage's body lied. "Is Kage going to live?" Double D asked.

Donald turned to Double D with sad look, "I'm sorry, but Kage has no pulse. He's dead."

"Oh my god," Nazz said with her hands over her mouth.

"Can't your magic save him?" Rolf asked.

"I'm sorry but the only magic that can save him is Yen Sid's," Donald replied.

Soon they heard coughing and looked at Kage and saw the ice needle melting by a dark flame and then the wound disappeared by the dark flame. And soon Kage got back up earning stares from everyone, "What?"

"Kage, what are you?" Double D asked.

Kage just remained silent and the started to walk out of the cave. "Hey, he asked you a question! So answer!" Eddy shouted.

Kage turned around with tears flowing down his face, "If you suffered the eleven years of torment like I did, then you'll forget who you are!" Kage shouted as he stormed off out of the cave.

After a few moments of silent a new voice came in, "Hey, keep it down out there I'm try to go to rest!" Soon the chest Kage picked up earlier and a skull flew out, "Now leave at once or you'll suffer!" it threaten.

"Alright we're leaving," Jack said.

"No Jack we're staying," Double D said.

"Fine then," the skull said as a dust tornado and full skeleton with a rapier, a sword, a saber, and a hook in his hands towered over the, "NOW SUFFER THE WRATH OF CORTEZ!!!"

"Hold it Cortez; don't you recognize some of us?" Double D asked.

Cortez moved closer to Double D and examined him, "Ah Double D it's been a long time!" he shouted.

"You guys know Cortez?" Will asked.

"Well four years ago we fought Cortez for the Crystal Star," Nazz explained.

"So Cortez what a are you doing here?" Double D asked.

"Well I'm here just to rest with all of me treasures. You?"

"We're here to stop a witch named Maleficent, and a group named Organization XIII," Double D explained.

"Organization XIII? I think heard of them from the time I came here, but my memory isn't what it use to be," Cortez said, "Anyway do you mind if I try to go back to sleep now?"

"Sure thing, we'll take some of treasure as a reward," Eddy said approaching some gold, but he was stopped when one of Cortez's swords.

"Don't you dare take any of my treasure," Cortez said as Eddy backed away from the gold.

"Alright then it's been nice see you to then," Double D said as they left the cave, Cortez only responded with a dust tornado the covered his body and he went back into the chest.

Soon everyone was outside where the Interceptor was. "What now, Jack?" will asked.

"Whatever I want, now that the Pearl is mine again," Jack said pulling out his compass.

"That she is. Thank you, Jack," Will said as he held out his hand, but Jack covered his head with his arms.

"I didn't want ye hittin' me again, mate," Jack said.

"Well jack, good luck," Nazz said.

"And remember to good," Donald said.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran towards Will and embrace him with a hug.

"You know...for a minute there...I was afraid we were gonna lose Donald to the curse of the treasure!" Kevin said.

"Yup. Me, too," Sarah said.

"Hey that's not funny!" Eddy complained as everyone laughed.

* * *

Soon with the help of the gummi ship's warping abilities they got back in no time fast. Donald and Goofy got in the Ark while everyone else was heading for the Black Angel II, they heard Kage talking, "Yeah she'll call me back in a day. Alright then, thank you. Goodbye." Everyone came in when Kage was hanging up his cell phone. "Ah good, you're here, well before we take off I'll like to say sorry for the way I acted earlier." 

"Don't worry about it what past is past," Double D said.

"Thanks, well shall we head towards our next world?" Kage said as both gummi ships took off for the next world.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and if you know KH2, you'll know what's the next world. 


	15. Ch 15: Agrabah

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 15: Agrabah

* * *

On a world that looks like an Arabian city a red parrot was flying thought the city until it saw Kage and the others in the crowds of people. "Ah, it's great to be in Agrabah again," Kage said.

"Gawrsh, I wonder how Aladdin 'n' Jasmine are doin'?" Goofy said.

"Who?" Double D asked.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that you never been to the worlds we've been to," Kage said as he turned to the other, "This is Agrabah, we've been here a year ago. Jasmine is the princess of this world and with Aladdin helped us save her from an evil vizier."

"Oh so you guys know the royals here?" Nazz said.

"Pretty much," Donald responded as they started to head for the palace.

Soon the red parrot flew near them and Goofy was first to noticed "Uh-oh, it's uh...um... It's Iago!"

The moment Goofy finished the sentence both Donald and Kage drew their weapons and turn to Iago. "Wait! You got me all wrong," it said.

Everyone besides Kage, Donald, and Goofy was surprised at they heard, "It can talk?"

"You're Iago alright!" Donald said as he ignored the others question.

"No! I mean, it's not the old me. I turned over a new feather. I'm legit! No more scams. Promise!" Iago said.

"I bet it's a new scam," Kage stated.

"Ya gotta believe me!" Iago shouted.

"Come on Kage let's go," Donald said as he and Kage started to walk off.

"I was stuck inside that lamp with Jafar. Remember? Well, I finally escaped. But then some things happened and..." Iago explained.

"Your free as a bird now," Double D finished.

"Have fun with that," Donald said as everyone was about to walk away.

"Guys, he looks pretty sad," Sarah said.

"I wanna apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine," Iago said as he flew to Sarah and landed in Sarah's hand, "Could you guys maybe put in a good word for me?"

"Well we can try, right Kage," Kevin said.

Kage just thought for a second, "Donald, Goofy huddle," he commanded as the three of them huddled, and whispers were being heard from them. Soon they broke apart and faced everyone, "Alright Iago, we'll help, but you'll have to win over Aladdin and Jasmine yourself," Kage said.

"Yeah, I got it," Iago said.

"But were can we find Aladdin?" Nazz asked.

"I betcha he's at the palace," Iago stated.

"That's a good place to start," Kage said as they started to head towards the palace.

When they were close to the palace gates, the guards stopped them, "Where do you think your going?" the guard asked.

"Um, to the palace," Kage replied.

"Well you can't, unless you have business with the sultan, Princess Jasmine, or that street rat Aladdin," the guard explained.

"Well if you forgot, me, Donald and Goofy helped Aladdin defeat Jafar a year ago," Kage stated.

"Yeah right, I heard there were four people who helped Aladdin defeat Jafar. So why don't you and your friends get lost," the guard said.

Unknown to everyone Iago was near a window that had a vase on it, 'This isn't getting us far,' he thought to himself as he started to push the vase over and knocked the guard out.

Everyone was wondering what just happened as the other guard came to see what happened to the first guard. "Maybe we should run?" Rolf suggested.

"Yeah we should," Eddy said as they ran towards the gate.

Soon the guards started to chase them towards the gates until they saw someone, "Jasmine!" Kage shouted.

Jasmine turned to see everyone being chased by the guards, "Guards stop chasing them at once!" she commanded.

The guards stopped once when Jasmine gave the command, "But Princess Jasmine, these people were trying to break into the palace."

"You are never to lay a hand on them, they are my friends," Jasmine told the guards.

"I'm sorry," the guard said as he returned to his post.

"Sorry about that Kage, Goofy, Donald," Jasmine apologized.

"No problem your majesty," Donald said as he, Kage, and Goofy bowed down.

Jasmine just giggled until she noticed Double D and the others, "Oh, and who are your friends?"

"Well I'm Double D and this is my friends Ed, Eddy, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, and Kevin."

"Nice to meet you, but Kage where is Kirsten?" Jasmine wondered, but Kage lowered his head in silence. "Oh dear I'm sorry. I forgot what happened."

"It's okay," Kage responded.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

"We're here to see if we can help out in any way," Nazz said.

"I think we're all right for now," Jasmine said.

"Well if anything dose happen, you still got Aladdin," Goofy stated.

"He...hasn't been himself lately," Jasmine said.

"What do you mean?" Donald asked.

"Well usually, he's the same cheerful Aladdin. But sometimes...he just seems sad. He leaves the palace and goes off by himself all the time. I've asked him about it, but he says nothing's wrong. He's gone again today. What if he doesn't come back this time?" Jasmine explained.

Soon Iago flew out of nowhere, "Hey, maybe he's got a secret girlfriend. I know! I'll go find out who she is!"

"Iago! Quick, Kage, catch him!" Jasmine said as Iago flew behind Sarah, "And I'll warn the guards and everyone in the palace!"

"That's the thing, Iago's not..." Sarah tried to explain but Jasmine ran back towards the palace. "Nice going."

"You should really think before talk. But for now we should find and talk to Aladdin," Kevin said.

"Good idea. I wonder what he's been doing," Kage said as they left for town.

As they wonder though the town they heard someone shouting, "Stop, thief!"

And then a familiar monkey with a black lamp passed by them along with a familiar face.

"Hi Kage," he said.

"Come back here!" shouted a peddler.

"Aladdin!" Kage, Donald, and Goofy shouted.

"Don't you dare hurt that monkey," shouted a familiar bald kid as he passed by.

"Johnny!" Double D and the others shouted as they all started to chase the three.

At a dead end the peddler and Johnny caught up with Aladdin, "If you can't control that fur ball...put a leash on him!" the peddler said.

"Look, I'm sorry..." Aladdin said as he kneeled down, "You should be ashamed of yourself, Abu!" then the monkey known as Abu handed the lamp back to Aladdin, "No hard feelings?"

The peddler just snatched the lamp from Aladdin's hand and walked off, "And good riddance!" Johnny shouted. But soon Johnny spotted Double D and the others, "Hey guy, what took ya?"

"It's good to see that you're still alive," Double D said as they approached him while Kage, Donald and Goofy approached Aladdin.

"Have you guys find Plank yet?" Johnny asked.

"Sorry we haven't seen Plank since we got separated," Nazz said.

"Oh hope he's still okay," Johnny said worried.

Don't worry Johnny, if you can survive this long, then he can survive too," Nazz said.

"Maybe he's nothing but scrap by now," Eddy said earning a hit on the back of the head, "Ow! What was that for!?"

Before any of them could answer they heard Iago, "Th-th-that lamp!"

Everyone focused their attention on Iago, "What about it?" Aladdin asked.

"It was THE lamp!" Iago shouted.

"C'mon. There're a million like it," Aladdin stated.

"Hey! I was locked up in that thing FOR MONTHS! There's no way I'd mistake it!" Iago explained as surprised faces came to Aladdin, Kage, Donald and Goofy.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

"Well remember the evil vizier I told you about?" Kage asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Double D said.

"Well with the help of a genie, he wished that he was an all-powerful genie," Kage explained.

"So you guys seal him in the lamp," Johnny finished. The four nodded their head, "So lets see that peddler."

Everyone was about to leave until Kage spoke, "Well Johnny if your going to be with us, then you'll need a weapon."

"I should still have something back where I use to live," Alladin said when he was about to leave for his old home.

"Wait Aladdin, maybe I should go, because we have no clue where the peddler shop is at," Kage said.

"Alright then," Aladdin said as Kage started to head for Aladdin's old home.

After some time the found the peddler's shop, Double D, Nazz Goofy and Donald was talking to the peddler, "Um excuse me, can we buy from you?" Double D asked.

"Of course. That is...IF you can afford it," the peddler said.

Nazz turned to the entrance to see Aladdin giving them a signal, "Yeah we can," she said.

"Yeah, we can pay you in royal treasu---" Donald said only to be interrupted when Goofy cover his mouth.

"Might I be able to interest you in another fine lamp?" the peddler suggested.

"No, that's the one we need," Nazz said.

"Ah, well---perhaps I can be persuaded...IF you bring me a treasure beyond even my imagination. Something, say, fit for a sultan..." the peddler explained.

Everyone had a worried look on there face, "We'll be right back. Just hold on to that lamp," Goofy said as they walked out.

"Treasure? That could be tricky..." Aladdin said.

Soon Kage returned with a saber in his hand, "So any luck?" he asked.

"No, we need to give that guy treasure 'beyond his imagination,'" Sarah said.

"There's lots at the palace," Donald stated.

"But it's not mine to take. And I can't ask. I don't want to worry Jasmine or the Sultan," Aladdin said.

Soon Iago flew in, "Hey, I know... What about the treasure in the Cave of Wonders?"

"Treasure," Eddy perked up.

"All right, Iago. You lead the way! And after we get the treasure, I might even believe your apology," Aladdin said.

"You can count on me!" Iago said as he started to lead everyone to the desert.

"Um, Double D Eddy has 'that' look in his eyes again," Ed said.

Double D just sighed , "Well I know how to snap him out of that," Double D said, "Eddy there's a Jawbreaker sale at the candy store!"

"Jawbreaker sale! I'm there!" Eddy shouted.

"Some thing never change," Double D sighed as they went to catch up with others.

Outside the town walls everyone was looking out to the desert, "So were is the Cave of Wonders?" Kevin asked.

"Over there with the dark clouds," Aladdin said pointing to the sinister clouds in the distance.

"Shall we go?" Kage said as everyone but Eddy started to walk towards the desert.

"Whoa! We're walking though the desert! Why don't we take those Gummi ships?!" Eddy shouted.

"Stop complaining Eddy!" Sarah shouted.

"Yeah, besides walking is good for you," Rolf stated.

* * *

After a few hours of traveling the group came to entrance of the Cave of Wonders. "Well here it is," Aladdin said as they walked into the cave. 

As they got to the bottom of the stair case Heartless appeared in front of them. "What are those things?"

"Heartless. Don't worry about all of them, just cut right though them," Kage said as they charged though the massive amounts of Heartless.

"We are these Heartless doing here though?" Kevin said as he cut a bandit-like Heartless in half.

"Maybe Beldam or Grodus are here," Double D suggested as he took a Heartless that was on a crystal ball.

As Rolf to out a large Heartless he noticed an opening to the next chamber, "Everyone quick, there's an opening!" he shouted as everyone followed him to the next chamber.

The next chamber had two water falls on each side, a statue on the other side, and a jewel floating in the middle of the room. Abu spotted the jewel and jump for it, "Abu no!" Aladdin shouted, but it was too late Abu grabbed the jewel and then the waterfall stopped reviling statues. What now?" Soon ice chunks were appearing from nowhere and tried to hit them.

"What's going on?!" Nazz shouted as she dodge an ice chunk.

"I don't have a clue!" Goofy replied as an ice chunk hit Goofy's shield.

"The main question is; how do we stop this!?" Sarah shouted.

Unknown to them, Abu was carrying the jewel to the other side of the room. And when Abu got to the other side, Abu put the jewel into the hole and the ice chunks stopped, then the statue disappeared. Everyone sighed in relief, "Well that's the end of that," Kage said.

"Yeah, but it's only the beginning of the traps," Aladdin said as they continued on.

* * *

A/N: Well another chapter done, and I hope you liked it. 


	16. Ch 16: For the Black Lamp

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 16: For the Black Lamp

* * *

Within the Cave of Wonders everyone made it to a small platform. "Is this a dead end?" Nazz asked.

"It seems so," Aladdin said looking over the edge, "Iago can you check and see if there's something down there?"

Sure thing!" Iago said as he flew down.

"What do you think is down there?" Double D asked Kage.

"The treasure I'm guessing," Kage resounded.

"Hey guys look at this," Johnny said as everyone gathered around the plaque, "Complete your task within the time allotted."

"What the heck that mean!?" Eddy asked.

Before anyone could say any thing the platform disappeared and they dropped to another platform and Heartless appeared. "It's a challenge to see if we are worthy of seeing the treasure," Rolf stated as he pulled out his flail.

Soon everyone pull out their weapons and started to destroy the Heartless, and when all the Heartless were destroyed the platform disappeared again and they landed on a larger platform, "Well at least we're on a bigger platform," Aladdin stated.

"Bigger or not we still need to deal with the Heartless!" Kage said as he slain another Heartless.

After slaying more Heartless and some more platforms disappearing the finally got to the bottom. "Looks like we're near the treasure," Kevin stated as three Large Bandits Heartless appeared in front of them.

"Well at least we have to finish up this platform to reach the treasure," Eddy stated.

The three Large Bandits started to attack either with large fire balls or lunging themselves with their large body. "Yeah it should be easy if it only three guys," Johnny stated as tried to stab the heartless but the sword bounced off.

Soon Kage jumped over the Heartless and used one of his katanas and stroke the head making it disappear. "A little hint for next time, attack their heads or back to hurt them," he said as he went for the others.

After a few more seconds the last of the Heartless were gone and a plaque appeared, "Victor of the trial... You possess great strength!" Johnny read as a staircase appeared in front of them leading to a large door.

Everyone walked though the large doors and came to a large room with mountains of gold and jewels everywhere. "Wow, look at all the gold," Nazz said with amazement.

"Yeah with all this gold we could be the richest people on Earth," Kevin stated.

Before anyone could say anything else, Eddy got way over excited, "I'M RICH!!! WITH ONLY A HANDFULL OF THIS, I CAN BUY THE WHOLE JAWBREAKER FACTORY!!!" he shouted as he jumped into a pile.

Double D just sighed in embarrassment, "That Eddy, when ever money is involved in any way he dives head first into it," Double D said to himself, "Come on Ed, we have to make sure Eddy doesn't hurt himself."

"Okie dokey smokey!" Ed shouted as he followed Double D.

Aladdin was looking around looking for something for the peddler, and soon he came across a giant jeweled trophy, "Hey guys I think that this one do it," he said as everyone gathered around Aladdin to see the trophy. But unknown to them Pete was entering the room and hides in the shadow of the entrance.

"Oh boy. It's perfect. That guy's gonna like this," Donald said as he got closer to it.

"Sure looks valuable," Kage stated.

"Great! We can now that lamp," Nazz said. When the lamp was mentioned Pete's ears perked up as he gave a light snicker.

"We got to keep Jafar bottled up or he'll destroy Agrabah!" Aladdin said.

Within plain view, Iago and Abu was trying to hoist up a jeweled statue, "Stop!" Donald shouted as Iago and Abu dropped the statue. But the jeweled statue entices Donald.

"Hey, snap out of it, Donald!" Aladdin shouted.

Back at the entrance of the room, Pete leaves with a smile on his face and a plan in his head. He snapped his fingers and the room darkened, leaving a small lighten area and Heartless roaming around in the shadows, "Why dose this have to happen?!" Rolf shouted as he pulled out his flail and everyone also pulled out their weapons.

Soon small Heartless that looks like ice cubes and chunks of lava came out of the shadows, "Too easy," Eddy said as he tried to stab a Heartless, but it jumped into the air and tackled Eddy.

"Don't judge the Heartless by their size!" Goofy shouted as he jumped on his shield and slid on it aiming at the Heartless.

As soon as the small Heartless were gone, Lunar Bandits and Fat Bandits started to come out of the shadows, "How many Heartless are there?" Nazz asked as she punched a Lunar Bandit and making it fly into another one.

"**Thunderga!"** Donald shouted as lighting destroyed some of the Heartless. "Who knows, but we have to end this quick."

"I got an idea. **Trick Fantasy!**" Aladdin said and soon was gone with some of the Heartless as well. Then Kage disappeared and more Heartless disappeared. And one by one until they were all gone. The lights then came back and Aladdin and Kage reappeared in the middle of the room, "We back!" Aladdin said.

Kage just look around the room with a confused look on his face, "Where did I just go now?" he asked.

"Don't know, but we have bigger problems," Kevin said.

"Yeah the Heartless that we just fought had to summoned," Double D explained.

"Which means…" Goofy started.

"We have to return Agrabah!" Aladdin finished.

* * *

"Alright then lets go!" Kage said as they ran out of the Cave of Wonders. 

Later that evening they were at the peddler's shop, "Hello!" Aladdin said trying to see if the peddler is still there.

"Hello is anyone home!" Ed shouted.

Soon they all started to hear voices outside, "Stop your whining and hand it over!" the first voice said.

"Ohh no! I'm trading it for treasure. This lamp is going to bring me riches!" the second voice said.

They went back outside to see Pete chasing the peddler, "Oh no, you don't! Get back here, you!" Pete shouted.

"Oh great, Pete's back," Double D said as they started chasing them to the palace gates.

Pete caught up to the peddler and took and took the lamp, "Thank you," he said as started to ran faster.

But the peddler was able to take the lamp back, "It's mine!" he said.

"Lamp hog!" Pete shouted as continue to chase the peddler around the palace gates, "Gotcha," he said as he got the lamp back and he put his hand on the peddler to make sure he wouldn't take it. "Heh heh, I win!"

Then Iago flies in and takes the lamp from Pete, and then the peddler was now chasing Iago. "Nice one Iago!" Nazz shouted.

"Way to go!" Johnny shouted.

"Don't drop it!" Sarah shouted.

"Look out behind you!" Rolf shouted.

Iago then noticed that Pete and the peddler were chasing him, so he made a sharp turn and made Pete and the peddler run into a wall. But Pete was still chasing Iago, Iago checked behind himself to see how close Pete was, but Iago just flew into the wall and drop the lamp.

Pete just walked up and picked up the lamp, "Nice try, bird brain. Just wait till Jafar's free! He's gonna make one beauty of a Heartless!"

Soon in the sky a large familiar blue figure flew though the sky, "I'm HOOOOMMME!" Genie shouted as he flies to Pete, "Al! It's been eons!," he shouted as he hugged Pete, "Al, you princely little muffin, you! Cosmic travel can get so lonely without a friend. To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less... Oh, the HUMANITY!"

"Genie?" Aladdin said, but He's still completely oblivious to Aladdin, Kage, Double D and the others.

"Hey, Al, you've been puttin' on weight?" Genie asked, "Aw, of course, what am I saying? You're living at the palace now." Then two Genies appeared, "Aladdin!" one said in Jasmine's voice, "Jasmine!" the other said in Aladdin's voice. "I can just picture it...," he said as he slaps Pete in the back, "Wait, tell me. Am I being a pest? Just a big blue pest? Aw, who cares, Al! I'm just so glad to SEE you!" he said as he shakes Pete's hands.

"Genie!" Aladdin shouted as Genie finally noticed Aladdin.

"Oops," Genie said as he let go of Pete's hands.

"Same old Genie," Kage said jokingly.

"Who?" Double D asked.

"Well you know about the Genie of the Lamp?" Double D nodded, "Well that him, buy Aladdin used his last wish to free Genie," Kage explained.

"What a waste of a wish," Eddy thought out loud.

"Eddy!" everyone shouted at him.

Soon Pete finally snapped back into reality, "I'll teach you to make a fool out of me! Time for Plan B! I'm finishin' you mugs off right now!" he shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground. A giant geyser appears and the Blizzard Lord Heartless appears, then the bushes in the garden burst into flames and the Volcanic Lord Heartless appears.

"Why us?" Donald said.

"Well it's been some time since the last fight, but I think I can help," Genie said as a sword with a gold lamp on top appeared in his hand.

The Volcanic Lord and the Blizzard Lord was charging up for a magic spell, and they were ready they launched a ball of fire and a ball of ice, **"Reflectga!"** Donald shouted as a magic wall came up and sent the balls straight back at them.

The Volcanic Lord then started to bounce around the gates leaving a small pool of fire wherever it landed at, it was about to land on Rolf, but Rolf was able to hold it up, "Evil creature of fire, you shall not trounce on Rolf!" he shouted as he toss it to a wall.

Then the Blizzard Lord started to suck up air, and it started to blow cold air, "Oh no you don't," Johnny shouted as he jumped up and put his foot on top of Blizzard Lord's mouth.

After a few seconds the pressure was too strong and all the cold air pushed Johnny away and the Blizzard Lord to opposite sides. Luckily for Johnny Genie was able to catch him, "Whoa you got to more careful next," he said as he put Johnny back on the ground.

As they were getting close to the two Heartless, they started to go all out with fire and ice balls flying everywhere. Everyone tried to get close but because of all the attacks they couldn't get close. "Now what do we do?" Eddy asked.

"Ed can't your arrows hit them?" Sarah asked her brother.

"I'll try," Ed said as he pulled out an arrow and aimed it at one of the Lords, but the arrow broke before it got close.

"Hey Genie remember the moves we been practicing when you were with us?" Kage asked.

"Yes, I remembered. Why you want to use?" Genie replied. Kage gave him a nod, "Alright then!" They charged at the Lords at full speed. They were moving so fast that the others could not see them, but the could see that the Lords were getting attacked hard. Soon Kage and Genie were visible with their swords floating above them, "Three! Two! One!" they shouted as the swords flew though the air a destroying the Lords.

Once the Lords were destroyed they all turn to Pete, "You! You've messed with me for the last time! I'm gonna get you yet!" he shouted as he ran off.

Soon in the air a flying carpet carrying Abu with Iago behind with the black lamp. Later Aladdin and Kage were at the palace dungeon where they put the lamp in the stone coffin and sealed it up good. "At least that's over with," Aladdin stated as the started to head back outside.

* * *

After some time Jasmine, Genie, and Iago were saying goodbye to everyone. "I promise---you won't regret givin' me another chance. Honest!" Iago said. 

"Uhhhh... Princess Jasmine, you sure that you want that pigeon in the coop?" Genie asked.

"Oh, I think Iago's shown that he means well," Jasmine replied.

"Aw, sure. You're probably right," Genie said.

"And how much trouble can one noisy bird cause?" Nazz asked.

"You might just have a point there, kid," Genie stated.

"What happens next, Kage?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, it was great seeing you all...but I still need to keep my promise and help them find their freinds. So I guess we'll be moving on." Kage explained.

"I hope you find 'em," Genie said.

"Hey where's Aladdin?" Donald asked.

"He ran off toward town, looking for Abu. But he should be back by now," Jasmine replied.

"Al can't miss Sora's big farewell party! I'll have him back in a jiffy!" Genie said.

Before he could do anything the heard Aladdin, "Abu!" they all turn to see Aladdin chasing Abu who has a large red jewel, "Catch him!" Abu just stopped as Kage, Goofy, and Donald but Abu dropped the jewel and got out of the way, "He must've secretly stolen it from the Cave of Wonders," Aladdin guessed.

"Abu!" Donald shouted as he grabbed the jewel and look at it, "Wow!"

"I guess some things are just hard to resist," Goofy stated.

"Aw, who needs it!" Donald said as he pretend to toss it away, but he kept it behind his back. Abu notice the jewel and he squawked to let everyone know that he had it, "Oh... I guess it got stuck!"

"I'll take that, thank you!" Eddy said as he took the jewel from Donald's hand, but Double D quickly took it out of Eddy's hands.

"Sorry Eddy, but we don't trust you with treasure," Double D said as Rolf grabbed Eddy by the legs and hold him upside down.

"That's why we are going to make sure that the treasure stays on this world," Kevin explained.

"I don't know what you're talki…" Eddy was trying to say before Rolf started to shake him. Gold coins jewels were poring out of Eddy's cloths until the treasure stops pouring out. "Oh come on, you guys are really going to miss an opportunity to get rich!"

"Eddy, money isn't the most important thing you know," Nazz said.

"Well then we're off now," Kage said as he and everyone else started to head for the Gummi ships.

"Bye, come back soon," Jasmine said as she, Aladdin, and Genie waved goodbye.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long wait, but here it is. I hope you liked it. 


	17. Ch 17: Halloween Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

A/N: You will have to think of a look for the characters (except for Kage, Donald, and Goofy) as they are in a Halloween outfit.

* * *

Chapter 17: Halloween Town

* * *

In a dark gloomy graveyard the heroes appeared in front of a scarecrow with a sign post over its head that say Halloween Town. "So we're back in Halloween Town," Kage stated.

"Halloween Town?" Double D said.

"Is that why we're wearing these costumes?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, the people here are friendly. And if they do scare you, you can scare them right back," Donald explained.

Soon out of nowhere a small ghost with a bright nose appeared in front of them and scared everyone except Donald, Goofy, and Kage. "Hey look it's Zero!" Goofy pointed out.

But Zero just took off into the town, "What's up?" Kage said as they started to run into the town.

When they got into the town square they noticed a large wooden platform in the middle. "What's that for?" Nazz asked.

Soon out of nowhere there was sounds bells in the air and soon they saw a sleigh made from a coffin and a large trash can flew through the air with three reindeer skeletons pulling it, and it landed on the platform. "It's Jack!" Donald shouted.

Then a tall skeleton in a black suit stand up and walked up to them, "Kage, Donald, Goofy! Welcome back!" he said, "and I see you brought some friends."

"Um hi, I'm Double D and these are my friends Nazz, Rolf, Ed, Sarah, Kevin, Eddy, and Johnny," he introduced.

"Welcome and Merry Christmas!" Jack greeted.

Everyone started to look at him when he said 'Merry Christmas.' "Um don't you mean 'Happy Halloween'?" Kevin asked.

"Of course. Halloween greetings from Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King," Jack said as he made a scary face that wasn't up to his standards, "Forgive me. I'm in a Christmas mood. You see, I'm running the show again this year---but I need Sandy Claws's blessing, so I'm off to Christmas Town."

"'Sandy Claws?'" Sarah said.

"I think he means Santa Claus," Johnny stated witch made Ed perk up.

Jack jumped on top of the fountain and said, "Aren't these decorations wonderful? This year Halloween Town's going to handle Christmas too! But first! We have to visit Sally. She's working on something no self-respecting Santa Claus can do without. Come along---I'll show you!"

"A Halloween Town Christmas…" Kage said as they looked around to see the Halloween version of lights, toys, and reindeer, which sent a shiver down there spine.

"C'mon, hurry!" Jack said as he led them to a building. Within the building a creepy man in a wheel chair, named Dr. Finkelstein, was working on his latest invention with three kids named Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Upon pondering Finkelstein opened his head and screeched his brain, on which Jack walked in, "Hello, Doctor! Where's Sally?" he asked gleefully.

"Can't you see...that I'm in the middle of an experiment?" Finkelstein said as he turned his wheelchair around and ride it to the table with machine parts on it as the kids lift up a machine part.

"Hey, this is way too heavy!" Lock stated.

"Then let's toss it!" Shock suggested.

"You do and you'll be sorry! Now bring it over here," Finkelstein ordered.

"Heave-ho!" the three shouted as they tossed the part onto the table. After it landed there was a pulse of electricity and then it exploded filling the room with smoke.

"Imbeciles! Now my experiment is ruined!" Finkelstein shouted.

"Rotten kids!" Eddy said as he coughed.

"I see that they still didn't change this whole time," Kage stated.

As the three kids laughed and ran out as sally walked in, "Sally! Did you finish it? I want to show my good friends," Jack asked.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I...I need a little bit more time," Sally said in a sad tone.

Jack put his hand on her shoulder, "Ohh... Well, that's all right. Just as long as it's ready for Christmas!" Jack said as he walked to the door.

"But... Jack..." Sally tried to say.

"I'd best be off. I've got to go get Sandy Claws, right away! Wonderful to see you again. Good-bye for now!" Jack announced as he left.

"Go get Santa Claus..?" Ed said to himself.

"Please, Kage. I'm afraid something terrible will happen if Jack goes through with this," Sally said.

"You can say that again!" Donald stated.

"Um guys, is Ed okay? He's been quiet for some time," Goofy said.

"Oh no," Sarah whispered.

"You guys better cover your ears," Double D said as he and the other Cud-De-Sac kids cover their ears.

"Why's that?" Kage asked.

"SANTA!!!!" Ed shouted as Kage also got his answer, "Oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait to see Santa and become his helper!"

"As you can see, Ed is all ways like this around Christmas time, or if you mention Chrismas," Sarah explained as her brother said his list of what he wants.

Soon Jack walked back in, "Are those strange-looking fellows in the town square with you?" he asked.

"What 'fellows'?" Kage said with a confused look.

"You know, the ones who wanted to spoil Halloween AND Christmas? What are they called again... Heartless?" Jack explained.

"Those Heartless are not with us," Double D stated.

"Yeah, we will help you slay them all," Ed said, "and then we can go see Santa!"

"Alright, lets go!" Jack said as they ran out the door.

Outside the mayor of Halloween town was shouting to the mummy like Heartless, "Now hear this, you...you things! Leave Halloween Town at once...by order of the mayor! Jack? Where are you? I'm only an elected official---I can't handle this by myself," soon Jack walked up to him, "Jack!"

"Don't worry we're on it," Kage said as they charged at the Heartless.

* * *

Elsewhere in a graveyard Lock, Shock, and Barrel were riding their walking bath tub, "What should we bring along next time?" Lock asked. 

"A bucketful of caterpillars!" Shock suggested.

"Or something even worse!" Barrel said.

Soon the bathtub stopped in front of Maleficent and Grodus, "Who's that?" Lock asked.

"Some old hag and a dumb looking man," Barrel said.

"Silence!" Maleficent commanded.

"A witch?" Lock said.

Then Maleficent created a green and black flames making the kids tremble in fear. "Wait Maleficent, maybe these three could be some use to us," Grodus suggested.

"Yes they could," Maleficent said, "Come along, all of you. We'll show you the true meaning of 'mischief'."

* * *

Back in Halloween Town Jack and the other defeated all the Heartless, "How is Sandy Claws supposed to relax with all this going on? That's it, fellows! Sandy Claws needs bodyguards. Are you up to the task?" Jack said 

"Us?" Donald and Kage said with a weird look on their face.

"Yeah!" Ed answered for all of them.

"All right, bodyguards! Christmas Town is this way! The doorway is in the woods just past the graveyard!" Jack said as he started to lead everyone to Christmas Town.

As they were walking though the graveyard, Eddy had only one thought to go to Christmas Town, 'Finally after all these years, I can finally give Santa a piece of my mind.'

Soon they came to a group of trees that that had different holiday images, and Jack walked to a tree that has had a Christmas tree on it. "Here it is! The door to Christmas Town. The spooks of Halloween can get so tiresome year after year. I wanted something new. And I found this! Beyond this door is a world filled with wonders...the likes of which you've never seen! As first I couldn't believe my eyes! Everything was so fresh and exciting!"

Ed was getting anxious, "C'mon! Just open it!"

Jack opened the door and Kage walked up to inspect it, "It's just a hallow trEEEEE!" Kage said as he was suck into the tree, as the others followed one by one.

At a snowy hill where pine tree with a jack-o-lantern face on it, Kage flew out of the tree followed by Donald, Goofy, and the other, who landed on Kage, "Wow!" Double D said as he looked into the distance of Christmas Town.

Soon everyone got up and stared off to the horizon, until Goofy realized something, "Hey where's Kage?"

"Right here," Kage said as he got up and brush the snow off of him and Jack came out of the tree, landing on his feet.

"So where Santa?" Donald asked.

Jack pointed to a large building, "In his workshop. Shall we?"

"Yes, let hurry, I'm getting cold," Rolf said.

"Same here," Kage stated as they started to head towards the workshop.

As they got close to the workshop Heartless appeared in front of them, "Here too?!" Nazz shouted as everyone got their weapons out.

"En garde, loyal bodyguards!" Jack said as he charge at the Heartless with a flame shield.

Soon a Jack-in-the-Box like Heartless appeared in front of them, "How many kinds of Heartless are their?!" Eddy shouted.

"**Firaga!"** Donald shouted as a fire ball hit the Heartless, "Theirs a lot more."

The Jack-in-the-Box Heartless popped out a pumpkin head with little armed knives. It jumped into the air and it was aiming at Eddy, but Kage shoved him out of the way and used his katanas to defend himself. Because of the shove Eddy tripped into the Merry-go-round, "Why that little…" Eddy said as press a button on a control panel. The Marry-go-round started to spin at a normal speed and it started to get faster creating cyclone that pulled in all the Heartless and destroying them on impact.

"Well that was anti-climatic," Kage said as he put his katanas away.

"Christmas is in big trouble!" Donald stated.

"Gawrsh, we can't let anything bad happen to Christmas," Goofy added.

Jack started to walk to the biggest building in the town, "This where Sandy Claws lives," Jack said as everyone followed.

As they walked in they saw Santa Claus checking his list and elves walking about. "Santa!" Ed shouted.

Santa raised his head and saw everyone, "Well, hello everyone. Did you come to see if you're on my 'nice' list?" soon Ed was the first to approach him, "Your name?"

"Ed, sir," Ed replied.

Santa looked at his, "Ah Ed, you are on my list." Ed started to leap with joy.

"How about Donald and Goofy?" Donald asked. Santa checks his list and gave a smile, "Oh boy!" he shouted with excitement.

Everyone started to give Santa their name and knew that they were on the nice list until it was Eddy's turn, "My name is Eddy."

Santa checked his list and said, "Well according to this, you keep saying that I don't know squat."

"That not fair! I should be on that list too!" Eddy shouted.

"Well I'm sorry, but your keep trying to take money from other people and dragged Ed and Edd into it, just for what? A simple piece of candy," Santa argued back, "And your brother, he was the worst. He stole money, electronic equipment, and sold drugs to young teenagers. I-I was almost glad to what happened to your brother."

"That's it! I hate when people get jealous of my brother! He was so cool that people like you have to make up lies about him!" Eddy shouted, "I'm leaving this bullshit, and I hope something bad happens to you!" Eddy then stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut, making snow and icicles fall.

"That boy will never change," Santa said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it," Kage said.

"So what's your name?" Santa asked Kage.

"Kage."

"Hmmm, I don't see your name here."

"Then try Maximilian Zarr." Everyone, but Donald, Goofy, and Jack, look at Kage with a weird look.

"Ah, here you are Max. You really changed over the past year," Santa said.

"Maximilian?" Nazz said.

"It's my real name," Kage replied.

"But why change your name?" Double D asked.

"Can we not get into my personal life," Kage said a little irritated.

Soon the door to factory opened up and a familiar person walk into the room, "Santa the production in the factory increased 5 percent."

"Ah Jimmy, right on time. Your friends are here," Santa said.

Jimmy look at his friends in the Halloween costumes but he can still recognize them, "Sarah!" he said as he ran to Sarah.

"Jimmy!" Sarah said as she embrace him in a hug.

While that was happening Jack had to know something, "Am I on your list, too, by any chance? It's me, Jack!"

"Jack Skellington!?" Santa said. Soon they all hear a crash in the factory, "What sort of trouble did you bring this time?"

"This time?" Kage asked.

"It's a long story," Jack replied as he and Kage followed Santa into the toy factory, but unknown to them Maleficent, Grodus, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were watching them.

"Why do we have to hide?" Barrel complained.

"Silence! Well, this is a pleasant surprise. That fool Jack brought

Kage and the others with him," Maleficent said.

"And if Kage is here, then Double D and his friends are here. Now we can deal with all of them at once!" Grodus said.

"What do you want us to do?" Shock wondered.

Soon Santa noticed the villains, "Who's there?!"

"Busted!" the three terrible children shouted as Maleficent and Grodus disappeared, as Barrel tossed a clamp though a window, and the three jumped thought the broken window.

"It's Lock, Shock, and Barrel!" Jack said.

"Not those three.." Santa said.

"I assure you, they're not with us," Jack stated

"Well, whatever the case, they've been quite naughty. Catch them and bring them back here. They're going to get a lecture," Santa ordered as he walked to his house.

"Uh...Mr. Claws? I wanted to talk to you about Christmas first," Jack tried to say.

"It'll have to wait. I need to see how things are progressing in my workshop," Santa said.

"C'mon, Jack---let's catch those little pranksters," Kage said as he started to he back to the house.

"Oh all right then," Jack said as he followed Kage.

Meanwhile everyone else was chatting in the main room until Kage entered, "Come on guys, we have to go."

"Why so soon?" Donald complained.

"We'll explain on the way," Jack answered.

Without another word everyone left leaving Jimmy behind, "I'm going too," He said to himself.

"Wait Jimmy!" an elf shouted with a stone hammer in his hand, "You may want this." He lift up the hammer that was known as A HAMMER WHACKA 5000 version 2.0. (aka the Super Hammer)

"Thanks. This should come in handy," he said as he followed the others.

* * *

At the Curly Hill, Maleficent, Grodus, and the three little tricksters were their, "I was so looking forward to destroying that ridiculous Christmas Town. But now that Kage and those imbeciles are here I think a change of plan is called for. Revenge before pleasure, after all," Maleficent said 

"What kind of revenge?" Skock asked.

"The magnificent, malevolent kind, of course," she replied

"That sounds really bad," Lock said

" Like Oogie's kinda bad!" Shock stated

"And that's super-duper bad!" Barrel also stated.

"Oogie? Like THE Oogie Boogie?" Grodus wondered.

"That bag of incensed insects? That's intriguing. And where might I find him?" Maleficent said.

"Jack and his dumb, stupid friends destroyed him," Shock told.

"Ah yes, now I remember. More intriguing still! I believe I'll bring your master back for you," Maleficent said as black and green flames appeared in front of her.

When the flames disappear Oogie Boogie was their, "I feel like a million bugs! I really owe you one for this, Maleficent," he laughed.

"Indeed you do, Oogie. Do you remember Kage, Donald, and Goofy?" she asked.

Oogie just smiled, "Do I remember them? Ha! You're too much! I'll never forget what they did to me... Uh...What was it they did to me?"

"Squashed you like a bug!" Shock replied.

"That sounds bad!"

"And Jack helped!" Lock said

"Even worse!"

"They creamed ya!" Barrel finished.

"That's right, that's right! That's one thing I won't be forgetting any time soon! It's the last thing I remember. And it's the only thing I remember until I teach those clowns not to mess with Mr. Oogie Boogie!"

"That's the spirit." Maleficent said, "But now they have more friends, the same ones who defeated the Shadow Queen four years ago."

"Ah so that means you got the Crown of Power already, and now you need the Eye of Wisdom and Medallion of Life," Oogie said.

"No, someone is interfering with the plan, but I will get the three relics and use the very power that Seda sealed away a thousand years ago," Maleficent explained, "But I have the perfect plan to defeat Kage and his friends already in mind. Have you ever heard of Christmas Town?"

She heard no response, and when she face him, he was asleep. "Mr. Oogie!"

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"We want to see how bad you are!"

"It seems he needs more time to recover. I'll stay Here with these three and keep Kage and the others occupied," Grodus suggested.

"Fine, do what ever you want," Maleficent said as she disappeared with Oogie Boogie.

"I can now finally use this," he said as he waved his scepter and a machine that looked like a head with long arms and a cage attached to the bottom, "You three get in the cage." They did what they were told and got into the cage as Grodus jumped into the open mouth. The heroes finally caught up to the villains. "So you finally arrived."

"Grodus!" Double D shouted as he pulled out his staff as everyone else pulled out their weapons.

Grodus just gave a small laugh, "Ah yes, I was waiting for this moment for some time, and now I get to use my latest and greatest creation, the Prison Keeper!" the mouth of the Prison Keeper covered Grodus

"We'll see about that," Double said as he got ready to fight.

The Prison Keeper spun around and grabbed the cage. It shook the cage until Lock dropped into its mouth. "Lock!" Shock and Barrel shouted as the Prison Keeper turned red.

"What going on?" Nazz said.

"He must be using the children to power the machine," Jack answered.

"Whatever the case is, we have to destroy it," Kage said as he charge at the Prison Keeper. Then a fireball appeared in front of the Prison Keeper and fired it at Kage.

"**Icy Terror!" **Jack shouted as an ice crystal stopped the fireball.

Soon everyone charged at Grodus's machine. Rolf extended the chain of his flail, and tossed it at the Prison Keeper, making the chain rap around its arm. Rolf tried to pull the arm, but no envy. The Prison Keeper pulled the chain making Rolf fly at it, but Jack jumped and kicked the machine and caught Rolf in the air. The Prison Keeper created another fire ball and lunched it at the heroes.

"**Reflectaga!"** Donald shouted as a magic as a magic wall appeared in front of them and fired the fireball back.

The Prison Keeper went back to original color and put lock back in the cage, and garbed Shock and put her in its mouth, "Shock!" Barrel and Lock shouted as the Prison Keeper turned purple.

"Now what's going to happen?" Goofy wondered.

Soon the Prison Keeper started to fly at Goofy and it started to slash its claws at Goofy, but Goofy was able to use his shield to defend himself. Then Sarah and Jimmy jumped into the air with their weapons ready, only to miss when the Prison Keeper started to rise and started to fire dark balls from its fingers.

"You will never ruin Christmas!" Ed shouted as he fired an arrow at the Prison Keeper, and a cry of pain came from Grodus.

The Prison Keeper reverted back to its original color. it spat out Shock, and swallowed Barrel. "Barrel!" Lock and Shock shouted as the Prison Keeper turned green.

The Prison Keeper used its arms to open its mouth, and then it tried to bite down on the heroes. "Why is it doing that?!" Sarah shouted.

"I don't know!" Jimmy shouted as he dodged another bite.

"Some machine this is, it can do only one power at a time," Rolf said.

Unfortunately Grodus heard Rolf, "You thick this is its max power this thing. Well feast your eyes on this!" The Prison Keeper grabbed the cage and kept shaking until Lock and Shock fell its mouth. As the screamed the Prison Keeper turned orange. "Now you can't stop me!"

"Oh yeah, try this!" Jack shouted as he grabbed Kage in a dancer position.

"Wha?" Kage said.

"**Dance Call!"** Jack shouted as he started to spin Kage and he started to spin. Everyone just gave a weird stare as Kage and Jack were doing weird dance that was hitting the Prison Keeper. **"Finale!"** Jack shouted as he tossed Kage into the air and ghost appeared and attacked the Prison Keeper.

After the attack, sparks flew from the Prison Keeper until it blew up. Grodus fell right in front of the heroes while Lock, Shock, and Barrel fell behind them. "Well, it seems you got some powerful friends, Double D," Grodus said as he got up.

"What do you think Grodus, my friends give me power," Double D replied.

"Of course." Grodus said, "But your friend won't save you once we get the relics and unleash the power that 'Seda' sealed away!" Kage eyes just went wide on the word Seda. Grodus wave his scepter and in a flash he was gone.

"Well a least that's over with," Nazz said.

Soon giggling came from behind. "Ah ha ha ha!" Barrel laughed

"That was fun!" Lock said

"Let's go see if Mr. Oogie's ready!" Shock said as they ran off.

"Oogie!?" Jack said.

* * *

A/N: Well sorry for the wait, but the chapter is complete. I hoped you enjoyed it. 


	18. Ch 18: Oogie’s Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

A/N: You will have to think of a look for the characters (except for Kage, Donald, and Goofy) as they are in a Halloween outfit.

* * *

Chapter 18: Oogie's Revenge

* * *

In the hinterlands where the holiday door are at, Santa Claus was wondering around. "Confound it. Now I've lost my way," He said to himself. He looked around to see nothing but trees. "Oh, this is utter foolishness. I should be getting ready for Christmas."

Soon Sally was pecking behind a tree, "Is that you... Mr. Sandy Claws?"

Santa looked at where he heard Sally, and sees her, "Yes, but...please, call me Santa Claus."

"Of course. Mr. Santa Claus, I was hoping I'd find you here. You see... It's very important that you go back to Christmas Town. I'm afraid something terrible is going to happen if you don't," Sally explained.

"Well, I am behind on my preparations... All right. Tell Jack I'll be waiting for him at home. He had something to say to me about Christmas," Santa said he started to walk back to the door.

"But that's just it. Please, go home and lock the door. And if Jack knocks, don't open it!" Sally said with a worried look on her face.

From a distance Maleficent and Oogie Boogie were watching, "There. The large one in red," Maleficent pointed out.

"All I gotta do is kidnap him?" Oogie asked.

"That's right. Lock him up at once! Then begin destroying Christmas Town. That's sure to make Kage and the other fools come running," Maleficent explained.

"And then they're all mine!" Oogie said with excitement.

"Yes. And in the meantime, I'll turn Santa Claus into Santa Heartless!" Maleficent said as they both started to laugh.

"Are we done?" Oogie asked a little too load.

"Who's there?" Santa said as he noticed Oogie Boogie came running at him and Sally.

* * *

Back at the Curly Hill the heroes was about to head out, until, "So who is Oogie Boogie?" Nazz asked. 

"Well," Jack started, "basically Oogie is known as the Boogieman to you guys."

"The Boogieman? I thought he was made up," Johnny said.

"Well I told some of you this, but anything you thought was a myth or made up are actually real," Donald answered.

As they got to the graveyard, they saw Sally running toward them, "What's wrong, Sally?" Jack asked.

"Jack! Oogie's kidnapped Santa Claus!" Sally answered.

"What!?" everyone shouted.

"And he's headed to Christmas Town!" Sally finished.

"Why dose this always have to happen to us!?" Rolf shouted.

"I'm going to save Christmas!" Ed shouted as he charged to the hinterlands.

"He's right, we have to save Christmas!" Jimmy said as he followed Ed.

"Come on!" Goofy shouted as everyone ran to the hinterlands.

"Wait, what about Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Don't worry about him!" Kage said.

"But…" Kage decided that it would be faster to drag Double D.

* * *

Elsewhere near the Gummi Ships Eddy was sitting and waiting for everyone to come back. 'Stupid jealous bastards. Of course people are jealous of my brother, he is the coolest person ever,' he thought to himself. 

"Hello brother," someone said behind Eddy.

Eddy jumped and turned to face a hooded man that looked like Saix, with the hood up. "You're that guy who took the Medallion of Life."

"Now how can you say that to your own brother, Eddy," the man said as he pulled down his hood. He had blond short hair with a beard and blue eyes.

"B-b-bi…" Eddy tried to say.

"Yes it's me, your big brother, but for now call me Luxord."

"Why?" Eddy asked.

"Because I'm under cover," Luxord answered.

"Is that why you dyed your hair blond?"

"Yes Eddy, but I'm here to give you a special assignment for you," Luxord said.

"What?! Tell me!" Eddy said as he was getting anxious.

"I want you to stick with Kage and tell us everything that is going on through this," he explained as he held out a small walkie talky.

"What for?" Eddy said as he took the walkie talky.

"It's simple; Kage knows something that he shouldn't know about," Luxord said as he put his hood back on, "One more thing; don't tell anyone bout me."

"Gotcha!" Eddy said proudly.

"Good. Now go find Kage, he must be back in Christmas Town," Luxord said. And without another word Eddy ran off to Christmas Town.

* * *

At the same time in Christmas Twon, Maleficent and Oogie Boogie were in the toy factory, and Oogie was laughing his head off, "I've done a little redecorating!" he said as he looked over his work of an eviler toy factory, "Wait... Something's not quite right. I know what it is! We just need a little more of that Oogie flair!" 

On the conveyor belt Maleficent was looking down to the tied up Santa Claus, "I do hope our jolly old friend is looking forward to becoming a Heartless," she said as she started to do a spell, which made Santa tremble in fear. But out of nowhere Oogie accidentally bumbs Maleficent from behind. "Clumsy oaf!"

Oogie just stopped at what he was doing and turn to face Maleficent, "Are you still here? Why don't you Oogie on back where you came from. You're crampin' my style!"

"Have you already forgotten who brought you back, you insolent bag of bugs?" Maleficent said in a pissed off mood.

"Sorry! Can't remember a thing!" Oogie replied.

"Very well, you ingrate. You'll rue the day you spurned my help!" Maleficent said as she disappeared.

Oogie goes to the conveyor and fiddles with it causing an explosion. Back outside on a hill the heroes noticed the smoke. "That's Santa's house!" Kevin stated.

"Come on!" Jack shouted as they charge to Santa's house.

As they came into the town Heartless started to appear. "Ignore them!" Kage shouted as he dodged a Heartless attack.

"But the town?" Sarah said.

"He's right Sarah, We must defeat Oogie Boogie!" Jimmy said.

The heroes dodged the Heartless and made it inside Santa's house. "Oh thank goodness you guys came back, we got a serious problem," an elf said.

"We know, Oogie kidnapped Santa," Double D said.

"Yeah, they're in the toy factory!" another elf told them.

"Alright then," Jack said as they enter the toy factory.

As they entered the factory, they heard Oogie laughing as he jumped down and knocked down Sally, who just came in, and lands on another platform. "Jack Skellington!"

"Oogie!"

You and I have a score to settle, Jack! Same goes for your little sidekicks! And I don't know the others, but they'll pay too!" Oogie shouted.

"What are you planning to do with Sandy Claws?" Jack demanded.

Oogie had a confused look on his face, "Who? Sandy Claws? I don't know what you're talking about!" he jumped to the conveyor belt where Santa is still tied up, "And why is this roly-poly red guy here? Time to go, grandpa!" he said as he picked up Santa Claus and lead him to a drop-off shoot. But out of nowhere a leg dropped if front of Oogie.

As Oogie was distracted of the leg, Santa was able to run away to a corner where Sally was, Mr. Santa Claus!" she shouted.

Oogie started to storm over to the corner, but was he was stopped by the heroes. "It's over Oogie," Kage said.

"I think it will be better if you give up," Kevin suggested.

"Why, you..." Oogie said as he ran back onto the belt and enter the machine.

Soon everyone started to rise into the air. "Now what?" Sarah asked.

"Dark magic is lifting us up," Rolf stated.

"And there is one person who uses Dark magic," Kage said as he, Double D, Jimmy, and Jack were place on the center belt, Rolf, Nazz and Donald were place on the left belt, and Ed, Johnny, Sarah, and Goofy were place on the right belt. "Maleficent," Donald, Goofy and Kage said as they turned to the witch herself.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just here to see Oogie's demise," Maleficent said as Oogie came back down on a scaffold-like contraption,

"Nice view from up here!" Oogie said, but he noticed Maleficent, "What are you doing here?!"

"Don't worry about me Oogie," Maleficent said as she sat down on a stool.

"Yeah let me show you how it's done," Oogie said as he pressed a button and the belts started to move to spikes that appeared at the end.

"How can you do this!?" Ed and Jimmy shouted.

"How 'bout you just shut up and die!" Oogie shouted as he pressed another button. Then a large punching glove appeared above the belts, and it started to pound down on the belts, but missed the heroes. "Stupid machine! Well I hope you like the gifts I got you."

Soon purple bags came out of the machine "Okay… what's going to…" Nazz was interrupted as mummy like Heartless popped out of the bag.

"Of course, he brings Heartless into the fight," Donald said as he got ready to cast a spell, "Gravitaga!" Donald shouted as a dark sphere landed on the Heartless and crushed them.

"This is just too easy," Johnny said as he destroyed a Heartless.

"Well it seems you lost your touch Oogie," Jack said as he destroyed a Heartless.

"Let's see if you still think that way after this!" Oogie said as he pulled another lever. Then a large orb appeared from the machine, "Let's see you dodge this."

Soon small lighting bolts flew from the orb. "Your lighting can't stop us!" Ed shouted as fired an arrow only to have it hit the platform that Oogie was on.

"Is that the best you guys can do?!" Oogie mocked.

"He right guys," Kage said, "Lets take it up an… AHHH!" Kage was interrupted as a lighting bolt hit his sword, and making him drop it.

"Kage are you okay?" Double D asked.

"Don't worry that zap just got my hand," Kage said as he looked at his burnt glove.

"Come on you stupid machine work!" Oogie shouted.

"It's seem like Kage's sword jammed the machine," Jack pointed out as they saw Kage's sword stuck in the belt.

"Well let's see if that little sword of yours can handle maximum power!" Oogie shouted as he turned a knob. Strange noises came from the machine as the belt still didn't move, "Stupid machine!" Oogie shouted as he slammed his arm on the control panel, making it exploded on impact and destroyed the platform he was on. As he looked up he saw Kage, Double D, Jimmy, and Jack, Oogie got back and started to runback to the machine.

"Oh no you don't!" Jimmy said as he garbed a string that was attached to Oogie. As Oogie was running, some of his stitching came undone and bugs started to pour out. Oogie closed up the hole and sighed in relief. But unluckily for him more stitching came undone and more bugs pour out.

Oogie was deflating right before them until he was a pile of bugs. "Such a fool for not letting me help," Maleficent said tapping her staff and dark flames destroyed the bug, "But he always thought that he can do things by himself."

"Alright Maleficent it's your turn!" Double D shouted as he and the rest of the Cud-De-Sac kids got ready to fight Maleficent.

"You really think you can fight me?" Maleficent asked.

Soon she notice Eddy standing right next to her with the tip of his rapier pointing at her face, "We don't think, we know we can fight you," Eddy said.

"Yeah Eddy, we have the evil witch in our hand!" Ed shouted.

"You're really foolish, just like brother Eddy," Maleficent said as her staff started to glow purple.

"No one talks about my brother that way!" Eddy shouted in rage as he was ready to attack. But Maleficent used her powers to zap Eddy.

Maleficent disappeared leaving a devilish laughter, as everyone ran up to see if Eddy is still alive. But luckily Double D notice something, "It's okay he's still breathing."

"Well Donald shell we?" Kage asked.

"Yap," Donald replied, **"Curaga!"** then a green light covered his body and when the light faded away Eddy opened his eyes.

* * *

Later after they straighten everything out, everyone outside, "All right, Christmas is safe again!" Nazz sighed. 

"Perfect! I'd better get down to business!" Jack announced.

"Leave that to Santa!" Donald shouted.

"Yup, you oughta stick to Halloween and spooky stuff!" Goofy stated.

Soon Sally came up to Jack with red cloths in her arms, "Jack?" he turned to Sally, "Here it's done," she said as she handed Jack the cloths.

"Wonderful! Why, I love it! Thank you, Sally!" Jack said.

"Jack... Do you really have to do this?" Sally asked.

"But I make a splendid Sandy Claws!" Jack said putting on his outfit.

Santa heard this and decided to walk into this, "Listen here, Jack Skellington. You saved me, and Christmas as well. And for that, I'm very grateful. But please promise you won't cause any more trouble! And about that suit! Jack spanned showing off his Santa outfit, "Don't even think about taking over for me again!"

Soon a musical sound came from nowhere, "Sorry it's my cell phone," Kage apologized as he walked away and answer his cell phone.

"Well I just thought you could use a little help this year, Mr. Claws. You must be exhausted from all the preparations. And---I wouldn't mind a second chance "to get this Christmas thing right," Jack explained himself.

"Yes, being Santa Claus can be tiring. But let me tell you something,

Jack. Seeing the happy faces of little children when they discover the presents I've brought them makes it all worthwhile, year after year after year. And you, Jack---you love to make them gasp and see them shiver with fright. What if someone tried to take all of that away from you?" Santa said as Jack scratched his head, "We both have very important jobs to do, Jack. Mine is to take care of Christmas, and yours is to take care of Halloween. So we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the face of Halloween---Mr. Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King! The Knight of Nightmares! And even though you're

fascinated with Christmas, Jack...Halloween is your true specialty. Don't you see? Children rely on both of us to do our jobs. Halloween needs your attention...and I know Christmas needs mine---urgently."

"You're right! I am the master of terror! And if Halloween has become too routine, all I have to do is think of something new that'll really make them scream!"

Soon the mayor of Halloween Town came running towards them, "Jack! Oh, Jack! I've been looking for you everywhere! We must go over the plans for next Halloween! I can't do a thing without your approval!"

"True," Jack simply said as he went with the mayor and discussed ideas for Halloween.

"Good luck Jack Skellington," Santa said.

"Well shall we leave," Double D suggested.

"Before you do, Edward, Eddy," Santa said, "Eddy you can have a chance to get on my nice list, if you change your way. And Edward your friend that you want to find."

"You mean Vivian?" Double D said.

"Don't give up on her. Just believe in Vivian and you will find her, like you believed in me years ago," Santa explained.

"Yeah you're right. Thank you," Double D said.

"Don't worry about it, but please help Max," Santa requested.

"Do you mean Kage or my son?" Goofy asked.

"You have a son!?" Sarah and Nazz said.

"I'm talking about Max Zarr, you see his light of hope is fading away ever since that day. Please help him." Santa said.

"Don't worry we'll help him," Rolf said as they started to leave.

* * *

At the top of the snowy hill they saw Kage still talking on his cell phone, "Alright, put it under Zarr. Z-A-R-R. Okay thank you," he hanged up his phone 

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"It's nothing, come on let's get going," Kage said as they started to head for the Gummi Ships.

* * *

A/N: well I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for not making the fight exciting but I'll do better next time. 


	19. Ch 19: Pride Lands

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 19: Pride Lands

* * *

Within a creepy looking gorge a bright light flashed the area, a bird, a turtle and ten lion cubs appeared. "Where are we now?" Double D asked.

"Beets me. We never came here," Kage replied.

"Hey guys we've bee turned to lion cubs!" Nazz shouted.

Everyone started to look at themselves; their fur color was what their hair color was with their hairstyle still on their heads. Donald did transform into a different bird as Goofy was a turtle. And they noticed everyone's, but Nazz's, was piled up in the middle. "Hey, why are our weapons scattered around?!" Sarah asked.

Soon the gorge was full of laughter, "I think we should get out of hear first," Johnny stated.

Then out of the shadows a large pack of animals had them surrounded. "Heartless!?" Jimmy guessed.

"I dunno. I get the feelin' they might live here." Goofy suggested.

"Don't mind us! Just passing through. We won't be any trouble." Donald tried to reason.

"Guys their hyenas, so be careful," Double D stated.

"Don't be silly. We'd love you to stick around for lunch," the hyena named Shenzi said.

"W-We didn't bring anything to eat," Eddy said.

"That's not gonna be a problem!" the hyena named Banzai said.

"I think he means us," Kevin pointed out.

"Quick scatter!" Kage shouted as they ran into different directions, but they started to trip on their own legs

"Going somewhere?" Banzai asked as the rest of the hyenas started to corner the heroes. Soon a lion's roar filled the air, "Man, that Scar's got the worst timing."

"Just let him roar," Shenzi said.

"Nah, we better go see what he wants. Sounds like he's grumpy enough already," Banzai said

"Fine," Shenzi sighed. Then her and the rest of the hyenas left the gorge.

"Okay, I don't know what that was about," Kevin said.

"Yeah that was kinda of weird," Eddy said as he started to walk away but tripped, "Why is it hard to walk on four legs?"

"Better start practicing!" Donald suggested.

"And we need to see who can carry their weapons," Kage said.

* * *

After some time of practicing and seeing if they can lift their weapons, in the end Jimmy had to leave his hammer behind, same with Kevin's shield, Ed's bow and arrow, and one of Kage's katana. "Alright shall we go now?" Double D said as a beam took the three weapons to the Black Angel II. Then everyone, except Donald, Goofy and Nazz, grabbed their weapons by the mouth, while Donald used his feet to carry his staff, Goofy but his shield on his back, and Nazz's gauntlets transformed with her and gave her sharper claws. 

As they got to a graveyard like place full of bones, then out of nowhere a lioness was being chase by two skeleton Heartless, "Heartless!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

"Come on!" Nazz said as they started to chase the Heartless. As they were getting close to the Heartless, Rolf jumped on the Heartless and getting its attention. The Heartless started to try to shake him off, but Rolf flipped it in the air and slammed its head into ground.

The other Heartless saw what happened and disappeared. "Thank you. You really saved me," the lioness said as she approached the heroes.

"We're just glad you're okay," Goofy said as the others put their weapons down.

"Did you see any other Heartless around here?" Kage asked.

"Heartless... Is that what they're called? I'm not sure if there are any others... I don't usually hunt outside the Pride Lands," the lioness replied.

"Pride Lands?" Donald asked.

"Are their any guys in black hoods? Or a big bully named Pete?" Nazz asked.

"Or a group of girls that go by as the Kanker Sisters?" Double D asked.

"Why are you worrying about them for?" Eddy demanded.

"Because Eddy, it's the right thing to do," Double D replied.

"Wait, there were some young lionesses that appeared a few days ago," the lioness said.

Good now that we found them, we can find Plank!" Johnny said with excitement.

"Wait---the Pride Lands are dangerous. Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven off the prey. We're about to starve," the lioness explained.

"We can handle a little danger. You just saw us beat those Heartless, didn't you?" Rolf said.

"I guess you're right... You could be just what the kingdom needs. Maybe you can help us," the lioness said.

"Ya mean take on this Scar guy and all those hyenas?" Goofy asked.

"Scar?" Jimmy said.

"He took over when our last king, Mufasa, died," the lioness pointed out.

"So you're saying this guy is your king. You want us to take down your king?" Eddy asked. The lioness nodded. "Hold on for minute," he said as he and the other gathered around.

"We can't just go around knocking kings off their thrones," Nazz stated.

"Then again, if they see that we're stronger than their king, maybe they'll ask one of us to be their next king!"

"We have to refuse, of course. Still, we might as well lend 'em a paw," Kage said as he walked to the lioness. After some time of talking to her, the lioness nods and leaves, "Nala is gonna go on ahead and tell the other lionesses. We're supposed to meet her at a place called Pride Rock."

"Well shall we go?" Donald asked as everyone picked up their weapon and started to look for a way out of the bone yard.

* * *

After some time the heroes crossed the savannah and reached Pride Rock, where a lot of lionesses were sleeping, then they saw Nala and a mandrill walking towards them, "That's them," Nala said. 

The mandrill inspected all the heroes closely and walked back to Nala and whispered something in her ear and walked off. "What is it?" Kage asked.

"I told Rafiki you might be able to help us force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands. But he says it won't work. You see, whoever saves the Pride Lands will be our next king...and he has to have the right qualities," Nala explained.

"Which means any of us aren't cut for the job," Goofy stated.

"Oh come on, give us a shot!" Eddy complained.

"Hey, hey it about time you guys came!" a familiar voice said.

"Yeah what kind of boyfriends are you?!" another familiar voice said.

Ed and Eddy turned to see Lee, who's a red lioness cub, and May, Who's a blond lioness cub. "K-K-Kankers," They both said.

"I see that you two are safe, but where's Marie?" Double D said.

"We thought you found her," Lee said.

"Well it looks like you found your friends," Nala said, "You'd better go before Scar finds out you're here. I'm really sorry," she whispered.

As the group was about to leave with May and Lee, three hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, "Hey--- a snack," Banzai said.

"Snack? Nah, we got us a big ass meal," Shenzi stated.

"Look at that, here comes Scar---the king," Banzai stated.

Every one looked up to see a brown fur lion with a black mane, and a fat ugly lion standing right next to him, "And Pete!"

Scar then climbed down the rocks with Pete following behind, but he tripped and landed on his back, "My back..." he said.

"What are you doing here?" Nazz asked.

"Aww, the cute the li'l kitties are worried about me. If I were you, I'd be more worried about my friends!" Pete said as he pointed to the others.

"We're surrounded!" Goofy shouted.

"Go on, ladies---you've got some hunting to do," Scar said

"The herds have moved on, Scar. We can't hunt in a land with no prey," Nala stated.

"No prey? Then what do you call this?" Scar asked.

"We're no prey!" Kevin shouted.

"Oh. Nice and fresh, too," Scar said

"Well, they're all yours, Scar," Pete told as he ran off.

As Scar moves closer, Nala jumped on him, "Run!" she shouted. Then everyone started to pass the hyenas and ran into the savannah with Nala leading them, "Follow me!" after some time running, they finally lost the hyenas, "I'm sorry I got you involved in this," she apologized.

"It's not your fault," Donald said.

"Hey Nala, isn't there anybody else who could be king?" May asked.

"There was... but he died... when he was just a cub. He was the son of our last king, Mufasa. If only Simba were here..." Nala tried to explain.

"Simba!? But Simba's just fine! He was fighting right beside us not that long ago," Kage pointed out.

"You mean Simba's alive!? But where is he?" Nala asked

"That... I don't know," Kage said.

"Still... Simba's alive! I can't believe it... Please---tell me more about him," Nala said with excitement.

"Of course!" Kage agreed

"But first, we should get away from Scar. We'll go through Wildebeest Valley. He won't follow us there," Nala explained.

* * *

Elsewhere at a jungle's oasis a lion was waking up, then a meerkat walked up to him, "Hey, why the long face, Simba? You gotta lighten up and live a little!" the meerkat said. 

"Y-yeah," Simba replied.

"What were you thinkin' about?" the warthog said

"Lemme guess. The past, right?" the meerkat asked. Simba just nodded "Hakuna matata!" they both said. Simba smiled and walked off, "Would you look how he's grown, Pumbaa. Why, when I rescued the little guy, he was only this big."

Simba walked over to the cliff and looked upward, then he collapse in sadness sending a wave of leaves flying.

* * *

Back with the heroes, they reached the entrance to the Wildebeest Vally, but there was a wide crevasse in their way. Nala took a few steps back and run towards the crevasse and jumped making it to the other side. "Wow!" everyone said in amazement. 

"Come on!" Nala shouted.

"We won't make it!" Sarah shouted. but out of nowhere they saw Kage jumping the crevasse, followed by Rolf.

"What's wrong?! It's very easy!" Rolf shouted.

Soon Ed jumped the crevasse, "Look ma I can fly!" he shouted as he landed on the other side.

"See your friends did it, so come one at a time," Nala instructed. And at one for a time everyone was on the other side and they continued on. "When Simba's father, King Mufasa, died, we were told that Simba died alongside him," Nala told the story.

"And who told you that?" Lee asked.

"Scar told us," Nala said lowering her head.

Soon out of nowhere Rafiki caught up with them, "Where did you come from?!" May shouted.

"It is time," Rafiki said pointing his staff to the wastelands.

"It must be Simba, come on!" Nala said.

* * *

After some time of running and avoiding Heartless, they were able to get to a jungle oasis, without Nala, they saw Simba being surrounded by birdlike Heartless with boxing gloves on their feet. He let out a roar and the Heartless disappeared. 

"You guys stay here, me, Donald and Goofy are going in," Kage instructed. Everyone nodded as the three of them approached Simba, "Simba?" Simba spotted them, and gotten defensive, "I-it's me---Kage! Donald and Goofy are here, too."

Simba walks closer to them and see the resemblance, "Kage! Donald! Goofy!" he shouted as he happily pounced on Kage. Then he looked up to see the others. "And who are they?"

"These are my friends," Kage replied.

Then a confused look came to his face, "Where's Kristen?"

Kage remained silent for a minute, "She's gone."

"Hey who's Kristen?" Lee asked the others.

"Kristen was…" Donald tried to explain but he was interrupted.

"Help! Simba! Heeelp!"

"She's gonna eat us!"

"Timon? Pumbaa!? Something must have happened in the jungle! I have to go help my friends!" Simba said as he ran into the jungle.

"Okay, we'll back you up!" Double D said as they followed him.

In the jungle Timon and Pumbaa was backed up in a corner where Nala was approaching them. Then Simba pounced on Nala, "Simba! Wait!" Nazz shouted. Simba and Nala were battling about. "It's Nala! Don't you recognize her?"

With that Nala pined Simba to the ground, "Nala?" he said. Nala got off of him, "It's me Simba!"

"Simba? Simba!" Nala shouted, "Your alive!"

"Hey! What's goin' on here!?" Timon asked.

"Don't worry. They're all friends of mine," Simba said

"So that means...nobody's planning to eat anybody else for lunch, right?" Timon asked.

Pumbaa turned around shivering, "Are you sure they don't wanna eat me like I'm some kinda pig!?"

"We won't...but you are a pig, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Call me Mr. Pig!" Pumbaa shouted.

Everyone gave a little laugh from what Pumbaa said. "Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Simba asked.

"Why am I not surprised?" Timon said as Simba and Nala walked off.

* * *

Elsewhere at a beach…

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked this, sorry for the ending of this chapter. 


	20. Ch 20: The Lost Kanker

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Lost Kanker

* * *

Within a dark looking city were neon lights lit up an alleyway a dog, named Pluto, was wondering though until he saw a young man with red hair in a black coat walked behind a building, Pluto followed the man only to see him gone. As Pluto lowered his head he heard a whistle from behind. He turned to see a dark portal and he ran into it.

* * *

Elsewhere at a beach, a blue hair teen, named Marie, was staring at the ocean. 'Maybe waiting won't be enough,' she said in her head. 

Soon two young boys ran up to her, "Marie what are you still doing here?" the young one asked.

"I'm just waiting for someone to find me Max," Marie replied.

"Why don't you come back with us, when your friends come they can find you at our house," the older boy said.

"Maybe you're right Seda," Marie said, "I'll like to know if the others are all right though."

"My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" a young man with red hair said as appeared in front of Marie.

"Who are you?" Marie asked.

"Axel," he replied, "You want to see Double D?"

"How do you know who her friends are?!" the boy named Max shouted.

"You, shut up. You're not even real, hell you not even a Nobody. You're just a computer simulation. This is all a virtual reality created by DiZ," Axel explained. Soon Dusk Nobodies appeared around Marie. 'Damn he found us,' Axel said in his mind as Pluto came in and tried to fend off the Nobodies, "Come on, we have to get out of here!"

Soon Marie heard a whistle from behind and when she turned around she saw a dark portal where Pluto was trying to have her follow him, "There's no way I'm trusting you!" Marie shouted at Axel as she ran into the portal.

The next thing Marie knows she was in a strange abyss with bizarre symbols flying everywhere. "What is this place?" she said to herself. Soon she heard another whistle and a bright light was in front of her. As she started to approach it, she looked back to see a clocked figure, but then the light engulfed everything.

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" a voice said. Marie opened her eyes to see Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Pluto. 

"You and that dog came flying out of a hole in the wall. You nearly gave us heart attacks!" Pence said.

"Sorry about that," Marie apologized.

"It's okay, besides there's been some strange stuff happening for some time," Olette said.

"Well this wouldn't happen if wasn't separated from everyone," Marie said.

"Hey wouldn't three people you got separated be Double D, Nazz, and Rolf?" Hayner asked.

"You saw them?! Where are they?!" Marie said.

"Sorry Kage brought them here a few days ago," Hayner said.

"Oh," Marie sighed, "I hope I could have been with them this time."

"This time?" Olette asked.

"Well it was four years ago," Marie started as she told the tale of what happened with Double D, the X-nauts, and the Shadow Queen, but mostly did tell about Double D and Vivian.

"What a romantic story!" Olette said.

"If you stick around, Double D's bound to show up," Pence said.

"Yeah, Kage should be with your friends, so we could just call Kage's cell phone," Hayner said.

"Somehow I just knew you'd be here. I tell ya, Marie, you've got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that," Axel said as he walked out of the dark portal. Everyone started to get into a defective stance as Axel started to get closer, Hayner started to charge at him, but Axel easily dodged him. Pence tried the same thing but the results were the same.

Axel was able to grab Marie and started to drag her into the dark portal, "I told you that I'll never come with," Marie said as she kicked Axel in the 'right' spot.

As Marie made her escaped a blonde teenager came out of the dark portal, "That was pathetic Axel," he said.

"Oh shut up Roxas and start looking for her," Axel said as Roxes ran up ahead.

* * *

Marie was running though Twilight Town, "Someone help me someone is trying to kidnap me!" she shouted hoping to get peoples attention. Since she wasn't looking where she was running, she ran into someone, "Sorry, so sorry," she apologized. 

"Marie?" a familiar voice said.

Marie raised her head to see a familiar face, "Vivian?" Marie noticed that Vivian was wearing a black coat with her white gloves and a sword sheath around her waist, and she doesn't have the hat from four years ago.

Vivian got up and helped Marie up, "It's good to see you again," she said.

Without caution Marie just hugged Vivian, "Oh finally I found someone I know I can trust," Marie cried. Then she let go of Vivian, "So why are you dressed like this?"

Before Vivian could answer Axel and Roxas caught up to them, "So Vivian you were able to convince her?" Axel asked at the wrong time.

Marie's face expression changed to a dirty look to Vivian, "You're with that organization that Kage and Riku told us about?" Before Vivian could say something Marie ran off again, "We trusted you four years ago and now you betraying us!" Marie shouted back.

"Great timing guys," Vivian said irritated, "Come on, we have to find her."

* * *

Marie came to a stop to catch her breath, at a place that the people call it the sandlot. "Are you okay?" Marie looked up to see a dog like human in a red hoody with a shield on his back and navy blue cargo pants. 

"Three people are trying to kidnap me," she gasped.

The dog like person thought for a second, "I good place, Hollow Bastion, Kage and his friends are very powerful, you'll be safe their."

"Kage? Kage was on Earth when it got destroyed," Marie stated.

"Yeah I heard about that from my father, and I also heard three of the heroes who defeated the Shadow Queen four years ago are with him. And right now they, with my father and Donald, are looking for the others that came from Earth."

"Why did your father go with them?" Marie asked.

"It's because my father, Goofy, is the captain of the knights at Disney Castle, and he and Donald helped Kage defeat Ansem. While I, Maximilian Goof, am still training to join the knights," Max explained.

Soon a young man with blonde greased back hair wearing a black vest and a white overcoat, with a silver hair girl in a blue sweater vest and white jeans, and a large black hair guy in a orange vest with denim jeans approached them, "Sorry but I couldn't help but over hearing that you need some protection?" the blonde asked. Marie just nodded her head, "Well if you need protection, then me, Fuu, and Rai will protect you."

"Well I hope you are good, because here they come," Marie said as Axel, Roxas, and Vivian enter the sand lot.

"Don't worry, with Seifer you'll be safe," Rai said as he got out a staff with weights at the end of the staff, Fuu pulled out her chakram, Seifer pulled out a sword with a handgun for a handle, and Max took the shield off of his back and also got ready.

"Seem like your so-called friend has hired some guards," Roxas stated.

"So you're the ones chasing that girl," Seifer said.

"Marie just listen to us," Vivian tried to say.

"No Vivian you betrayed us," Marie stated, "How could you join the organization?"

As Marie took a few steps back, she felt someone grabbing her shoulders, "They're not with Organization XIII," a voice said behind her.

Marie turned her head to see a familiar blue haired man, "You!" Marie shouted loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Saïx!" Axel, Roxas, and Vivian shouted.

"I came to retrieve this girl and low and behold you three are here," Saïx said.

"What are you talking about!?" Max demanded to know.

"Why Roxas, Axel, and Vivian of course," Saïx replied.

"Why them?" Marie grunted.

"They are three of four Nobodies that betrayed us," Saïx said, then noticed Pluto was charging at him, but when Pluto tried to lunge at him but Saïx knocked him to the ground and put his foot on Pluto's neck. "Pathetic creature."

"Saïx!" Vivian shouted drawing out a demon wing like sword, "Let Marie go or I'll force you myself!"

"Try if you can," Saïx said as he switched to one hand to hold Marie. Vivian charged at Saïx with the sword in hand, but when she was about stab Saïx, Saïx easily caught the sword, "Strange, I thought Riku was the one uses the Soul Eater sword. But what am I saying ever since Riku got the Way to Dawn Keyblade he doesn't need the Soul Eater." With that Saïx tossed the sword aside and grabbed Vivian's coat, "And one more thing, when are you return to your true form?"

"True form?" Marie wondered.

"Yes, unlike other Nobodies, Vivian is the only Nobody that can transform, so Beldam forced her to remain in the form you know. Thus we called her Vivian the Shape Shifter," Saïx explained.

Then Saïx's arm started to glow as well as Vivian then a bright flash with Vivian screaming, "Vivian!" Axel and Roxas shouted.

When the glow was gone a new person was in Saïx's hand. Marie wasn't able to see the person's face but saw that she was in the black coat and she had brown hair. "So this is your true form Vivian," Saïx said with amusement.

"Axel, Roxas! Find Double D and Rolf!" Vivian shouted.

"But…" Axel tried to reason.

"Don't worry about me, just find them!" Vivian shouted. Axel and Roxas just nodded as a dark portal appeared behind them and they ran in the portal.

Saïx gave a small sigh, "No matter what, those two will fall." Then a dark portal formed behind him, he then tossed Marie and Pluto into the portal. Before he tossed Vivian he whispered, "_He_ want to talk to you," then he tossed Vivian into the portal. He then turned to face Max, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu, who was still ready to fight, "As for you," Saïx snapped his finger.

* * *

A/N: well that's another chapter. I'm sorry if I confused some people, but I thought it would be better if I show you what happened to Marie. 

P.S. I'll clear any confusion later.


	21. Ch 21: The King has Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 21: The King has Return

* * *

At the jungle oasis Simba and Nala were talking, "Simba, you've got to come back to Pride Rock. I thought Sora might be able to help, but you're the only one who can save us from Scar," Nala said. 

"I can't go back," Simba said back.

"Why? Nala asked.

* * *

"Hakuna matata. It's something I learned out here. Sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it," Simba explained. 

"Simba…" Nala said softly.

Elsewhere Timon and Pumbaa were showing everyone but Kage, Rolf, Kevin, Eddy, and Lee, the way of the Jungle.

"Hakuna!" Timon shouted.

"Matata!" the others shouted.

"Hakuna!" Timon shouted again.

"Matata!" the others shouted once more.

Soon Nala walks past them, "He's not the Simba I remember. Something about hakuna matata..." she said.

Then the saw Simba walking away, "I wonder what's going on?" Kage said as he followed Simba with Double D and Nazz behind him.

"Simba, what's wrong?" Double D asked.

"It's nothing," Simba replied.

"Come on Simba tell us," Nazz said.

"Just leave me alone!" Simba shouted as he ran into the jungle.

* * *

Later that night Simba was gazing up into the sky, "My father's dead. And it's because of me... It's my fault. I can't go back... It won't change anything," he said softly to himself. 

Then the memories of his father filled his head including the thing his father said one night, 'Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kinds will always be there to guide you... And so will I.'

'I don't know what to do now,' Simba said to himself.

"Simba."

"Father...are you there?" he asked out loud.

Soon cloud started to gather together to shape into Simba's father Mufasa. "Simba... you have forgotten who you are. You must take your place in the Circle of Life," he said.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be," he replied.

"Remember who you are," Mufasa said as the clouds rolled away.

Simba stands there gazing into the sky, "You can all come out now." Soon everyone including Nala and Rafiki came out of the bushes, "I'm going back to face my past. I could use your help."

"He really is a king…" Timon said as the sun started to shin from the horizon.

"Shall we start heading out?" Rolf asked.

Simba nodded as he started to leading them out of the jungle and back to Wildebeest Valley. They soon reached the crevasse, "So how are we going get to the other side?" Eddy asked.

"Beats me," Kevin said as everyone looked around for something.

Soon Rafiki noticed a tall tree tilting toward the crevasse. "How 'bout we use this as a bridge," he suggested.

Double D was the first person to inspect the tree, and after doing some calculations in his head he finally said, "Yeah this could work but we'll need enough force to push it down."

"That's were I come in," Ed said as he walked in front of the tree and took a few steps back. Then he charged and ram into the tree causing it to tip over and becoming a bridge.

One by one they crossed the crevasse and entered the barren wastelands known as the Pride Lands, "Wait a minute. We're gonna fight your uncle for THIS?" Timon asked.

"Yes, Timon. This is my home," Simba replied.

"Yeah don't judge a home by how crummy it looks," Lee complimented.

"True because we live in a crummy house," May added.

"Shut it May!" Lee shouted.

"Come on you two, quit bickering and let's get going," Donald said as everyone but Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, May, Lee, Jimmy, Nazz, and Ed, got their weapons and ran into the savannah.

* * *

Soon the group was near Pride Rock where a large numbers of hyenas surrounded it. "Gee wiz, look at all those hyenas," Pumbaa pointed out. 

"Yeah how are we going to get pass them?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Simba replied.

* * *

After a few minutes Timon and Pumbaa was running away with a lot of hyenas on their heels. At the ledge of Pride Rock looking and seeing the hyenas chasing after Timon and Pumbaa, then he hears something behind, he turns to face Simba, Double D, Kage and everyone else. "Simba! You're...alive!" Scar said surprised. 

"This kingdom doesn't belong to you," Simba said.

"Simba's the rightful king," Nala pointed out.

Simba approached Scar as Scar started to back off, "The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight."

"Must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, Simba..."

"I've put the past behind me," Simba replied.

"But what about your faithful subjects? Have they?" Scar asked.

"Simba, what's he talking about?" Nala wondered.

"Go on. Tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death! Scar said pacing around Simba

"I am" Simba replied in a sad tone.

"He admits it! Murderer!" Scar accused, "If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. Do you deny it?"

"No! But it was an accident!" Simba pleaded.

Soon hyenas started to gather around them with lionesses, "You're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows why!" Simba trips over the edge and he was hanging for dear life. And to make it worse lighting struck the dried up plants and started a wild fire, "Now this looks familiar. I think I've seen this before. Oh, yes! I remember. This is just the way your father looked...before he died." Then Scar plunged his claws into Simba's paw, "And here's my little secret..." he leans his head near Simba's ear," I killed Mufasa."

Soon the memories of his father's death flooded in his mind and he shot up from the ledge and lands on Scar with his paw on his throat, "Murderer! Tell them the truth!"

"All right. All right! I did it," Scar confessed.

"Louder!" Simba demanded.

"I… Kill… Mufasa…" then the hyenas jumped and attacked Simba then everyone else started to attack each other as Scar made his escape.

"Simba, you go after Scar," Kage said, "We'll take care of things down here."

Soon out of know where Timon and Pumbaa rushed in and knocked away some hyenas, "'Scuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through!" and they create a path the Simba used to follow Scar.

But as soon as Simba left, Nala ran up to Kage, "Kage I have a bad feeling about this. Can you go and help Simba?"

"No problem," Kage said as he ran towards the others, "Donald, Goofy, follow me! Double D, Nazz, Rolf you guys follow me too!"

With that the six of them was climbing the side of Pride Rock, "So Kage why are we climbing Pride Rock?" Nazz asked.

"Nala wanted us to make sure Simba is okay," Kage replied.

"So did you bring us?" Double D asked.

Before Kage could replied they reached the top were Simba and Scar were fighting. "Simba!" Donald shouted.

Before Donald could help Rolf stopped him, "No, this is his fight."

With the fight Simba claws at Scar, and Scar claws back, knocking Simba away. Scar tries to pounce on Simba, but Simba lifts his legs, and tosses him over the edge of Pride Rock.

"Alright Simba!" Nazz shouted.

Simba turned to face the other, "You're okay!" he said.

"Yeah, and it seems you already defeated Scar," Double D said.

"That's what you think!" Pete shouted as he reached the top, "that was just a sneak preview! 'Cause this ain't over---not by a long shot!" Pete pointed to the ledge as a claw rose up, "Anger and jealousy turned the king of Pride Rock into a Heartless! Oh, your kingdom's gonna rise again..." by this time Scar is already back up, "But this time, as the Pride Lands of Darkness! Just like Seda did a thousand years ago!"

"That's not true! You know nothing of Seda!" Kage shouted in frustration.

"Oh Kage, you should really brush up on your history, because the truth is in there," Pete said as he ran off.

"Damn you!" Kage shouted.

"Kage don't worry about him, we've got bigger problems," Rolf said as they turn to Scar.

"This is my kingdom!" Scar roared creating a bright light blinding the heroes.

As the heroes opened their eyes they noticed they are one a very large rock platform in the middle of the sky, "How did this happen!? Goofy wondered.

"Look out!" Donald shouted as Scar lunged at them, but everyone was able to dodge the attack, **"****Thundaga****"** Donald shouted as a large lighting bolt hit Scar.

"Pathetic," Scar mocked as he appeared unharmed.

"Try this!" Rolf shouted as he swung his flail and hit Scar's back.

Then Kage and Double D both came charging at Scar with weapons ready, "This is getting boring," Scar stated as he dodged the attack and pounced on Double D, "This is he end for you."

Before Scar can do anything Nazz jumped on Scar and slinked her claws into him. Scar screamed in pain as he tried to shake her off, this gave Double D a chance to pick up his weapon and strike Scar. Nazz was able to jump off of Scar and Goofy retreated into his shell and spin his shield into Scar. Then Simba ran up to Scar and clawed him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"That hurt Simba," Scar said, as flames started to surround Scar, "But let me show you may true power."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Simba shouted as his body started to glow. Scar let out a roar and charged at Simba. Simba also did the same thing and charged at Scar. As they got close there was a bright glow.

When the glow faded away they were back on top of Pride Rock and Scar was gone. "What happened?" Double D asked.

"Simba's light was too great for the darkness in Scar's hear, so it destroyed him," Rolf said.

Soon it started to rain and putting out the wild fire. "Come on, let's go," Simba said as he started to climb back down with the others behind him.

At the bottom all the hyenas were gone everyone watches as Simba ascends the promontory. As he reaches the edge, he lets out a loud roar. The lionesses roar in unison.

* * *

Soon Kage, Donald, Goofy, Double D, Nazz and Rolf rejoined with the rest of the group, "So I see the fight went well," Eddy said. 

"Yeah, at least we'll know that the Pride Land will be safe now," Sarah said.

"So now what?" Lee asked.

"It's time for us to leave," Kage replied.

Timon and Pumbaa heard what Kage said, "Your leaving already," Pumbaa said, I'll go tell Simba."

"Aw, he's prob'ly busy. Just tell him we'll be back soon," Goofy said.

"Oh, that's right---he's king now," Timon pointed out, "He's gonna be so busy he'll prob'ly forget all about his two best buddies."

"Well, you always got hakuna matata, right?" Kevin asked.

"Guess so…" Pumbaa said.

Timon was surprised at what Pumbaa said, "Whaddaya mean, "Guess so"!? What if he forgets to tell the carnivores who we are? One look at you, and you're a pig roast."

"That's MISTER Pig Roast," Donald corrected.

"Same thing! And I'm not sticking around to be anybody's pork dinner!" Pumbaa said as he ran off.

"Pumbaa!" Timon shouted as he chased Pumbaa.

"You can never forget your true buddies," Double D said to himself.

* * *

Later, Donald and Goofy were back in their gummi ship, Ark, while everyone else was back to normal in the Black Angel II, "Ah it's good to be back to normal," Kage said as he sat down in the pilot seat, and he noticed his cell phone. 

"Finally after a long time we get to walk on two legs," Lee said in a relax tone.

"Yeah my arms are sore from running on all fours," May added.

"Donald, Goofy, we have to return to Twilight Town," everyone heard Kage.

"Why?" Donald asked over the radio.

"Something's going on," Kage replied as he turned off the radio.

"What's going on?" Nazz asked.

"I got a message from Olette, she said that Marie appeared in Twilight Town and someone attacked them," Kage explained as the ship took of to Twilight Town.

* * *

A/N: Well sorry for the wait, but I had computer problems so I couldn't update, but I'm back. And I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. 


	22. Ch 22: Return to Twilight Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 22: Return to Twilight Town

* * *

After a short trip in the Ark and Black Angel II arrived at Twilight Town, where everyone disembark in Twilight Town's Tram Common. The moment they landed small boy with a weird hat ran past them, "H-Help! The sandlot! It's Seifer! Somebody please help us!" he shouted.

"Sounds like trouble," Nazz said.

"Come on, this way to the sandlot," Kage said as he led the group to the sandlot.

At the sandlot Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Max were on the ground surrounded by Dusk Nobodies. "Max!" Goofy shouted as the group ran in, "May, Lee take those four and get away from here," Goofy instated.

"No way!" Lee shouted.

"Yeah, we're going to fight too!" May said.

"No you can't!" Donald shouted, "You'll need weapons to fight these things."

"Alright we'll do it," Lee said as the group charged in and she and May did what they we're told and took Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Max away.

"So what are these things?" Eddy asked as he tried to attack one, but it kept dodging his attacks.

"They're like the remains of person after they become a Heartless," Double D said as he dodged an attack. "We'll explain later," Nazz said as she punched a Nobody away and destroying it.

Two Dusks were starting to charge at Jimmy and Sarah, "Sarah get down!" Jimmy shouted. Sarah followed his order and Jimmy span around with the Super Hammer out and destroyed the Dusks.

Soon there was one Dusk left and it disappeared. "Are they gone?" Johnny asked.

Then three large Nobodies with large clubs came out. "I'll take that as a no," Kevin said.

The three new Nobodies started to swing their clubs around like crazy and everyone started to dodge the mad attacks. As Johnny dodged an attack and counter attacked, but it did nothing. "Whoa these guys are tough!" he pointed out.

"Let me try!" Rolf shouted as he swung his flail and hit the Nobody's head. It fell to the ground and dropped its weapon. Rolf then took its weapon and smashed it into the ground, destroying it. Then the other two were coming at him, Rolf just tossed the weapon at them and they were both destroyed.

"Way to go Rolf!" Kevin shouted as everyone but Kage gathered around Rolf.

As for Kage he noticed something on the ground and he got close to it he recognized the sword. 'The Soul Eater? That means something had happened to Vivian,' Kage said in his thoughts as he picked up the sword.

"Hey, I see that you took care of those creatures!" Lee shouted as she and may return with Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Max behind them.

But soon May notice the sword in Kage's hand, "Hey that's a cool looking sword," she said.

Everyone's attention was now on the sword that Kage was holding, "Yeah that a sword I'll like to wield," Eddy said.

"Well you can't, it's someone else's sword" Kage replied as he walked away from the group.

"Where you going?" Double D asked.

"I'm going to find weapons for May and Lee," he replied back, "Meet me at the train station at the top of the hill."

The moment Kage was gone Goofy turned to his son Max, "Maximilian Goof what do you think you were doing out here?" he said in an upset tone.

Before Max could say something, they all heard someone clapping. They turn to face the familiar blue hair man with an X scar, "Saïx," Double D said in a cold tone.

"Impressive work," Saïx said, "By the way, have you seen two young men named Axel and Roxas? I expect they're here somewhere."

"Like we care," Sarah responded.

"You see, they're no longer acting in our best interest," Saïx told.

"Are they with the Organization, too?" Goofy asked.

"No, not anymore," Saïx replied.

"Well that's too bad for you," Kevin said.

"Don't let your guard down. Axel and Roxes will stop at nothing to turn Double D and Rolf into a Heartless," Saïx warned.

Gee, thanks for looking out for us, Saïx. But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine," Double D said.

"Glad to hear it. Axel and Roxas aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you," Saïx said.

"Hearts? You don't have any hearts!" Rolf shouted.

"True, we don't have hearts," Saïx said, "But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special."

"Whaddya mean?" Nazz asked.

"We know very well how to injure a heart," Saïx answered, "All of you, just keep on fighting those Heartless." Then a portal appeared behind him.

"Let's jump in after him!" Double D said.

"How come?" Donald asked in a confused look.

"I'm not sure, but maybe he'll lead us to the Organization's world," Double D replied.

"Don't be reckless. Do you want to end up like Marie?" Saïx said.

"What have you done to her?!" May shouted.

"Don't worry she's safe," Saïx said as he walked into a portal, "For now." And with that Saïx was gone.

"God damn bastard," they heard Seifer said as he, Fuu, and Rai walked away.

Soon Pence ran from the opposite direction that Seifer went and he noticed the group, "Double D, Nazz, Rolf!" he shouted.

Double D, Nazz, and Rolf turn to Pence, "Um…Pence, right?"

"Where were you guys? We're all waiting for you at the station," Pence said.

"Sorry, we had a loose end to tie up," Nazz apologized.

"Then you better come to the station now!" Pence said as he led them to station.

* * *

Elsewhere in Twilight Town, Kage was going though an old mansion looking for weapons. "You back sooner then I though you'll be," a voice said be hind him. 

Kage turned to face DiZ. "Hello DiZ," he said as he went back on his search for weapon.

"So what brings you here?" DiZ asked.

"I'm here to find weapons for two people," Kage said as he found a wooden pole with metal ends.

Soon DiZ noticed the Soul Eater on a table, "Why is the Soul Eater here? Did something happen to Vivian?"

"Who knows, but it seems that the Organization Shadow might clam down for the time being," Kage said.

Then another thing came to DiZ's mind, "Did you tell them about the relics?"

"No, they are not ready now to know the relics true power, but I promise someway to tell them," Kage explained.

DiZ gave a small smile, "Well if you need a weapon, I can give a good one," DiZ said as he guide Kage to a different room.

* * *

At the Station plaza the group had arrive, "He-ey!" Hayner shouted as he and Olette ran towards the group, "It's good to see you guys again. I see you found all your friends." 

"Yeah, this is Ed, Eddy, Sarah, Kevin, Johnny, Jimmy, Lee, and May," Nazz introduced as she pointed to each person, "We're just missing Plank and Marie."

"Plank?" Pence asked.

"He's my best buddy," Johnny answered.

"Well we don't know about Plank but we know what happened to Marie," Olette said as she started to tell everyone about what happened to Marie.

"Do ya think it was Roxas and Axel who took Marie?" Goofy asked.

"No dad, it was the blue haired man," Max corrected.

"We're sorry…" Hayner apologized.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Nazz said.

"Excuse me," a voice said and everyone turn to face the train station where a young woman holding a small wooden board with brown hair and in a light blue sleeveless blouse and white dress, "I'm looking for a young man named Kage. Have you seen him?"

"Sis?" Kage said as he walked toward her with two curved swords and a pole in his hand. Kage placed the weapons on the ground "It's good to see you again," he said as hugged the woman. When they broke the hug, Kage introduced her to the others, "Everyone this is Ellone, but we usually call her Sis."

"Why Sis?" Sarah asked.

"Because ever since we took residence in Traverse Town, I was like everyone's older sister," Ellone explained, "Beside the point," she shows everyone the small wooden board with a face drawn with crayons, "Do any of you recognized this?"

"Plank!" Johnny shouted as he took Plank from Ellone's hand, "Thank you Miss Ellone!" Johnny said as he hugged his wooden friend, and thanks to a power upgrade from four years ago, Plank facial expression changed into a very happy expression.

"Don't thank me, thank Yuffie," Ellone said, "Well it was nice seeing all of you, but I have to go home. Bye." And with that Ellone was walking towards Twilight Town.

"Well it is time for us to go too," Kage said to the group.

"You guys better come back soon," Hayner said as he, Olette, and Pence left them at the station.

"Before I forget," Kage said as he picked up the curved swords he left on the ground, "May, Lee, you have to decide who will wield the wave swords and who will wield the pole.

After a minute of discussing Lee decide to take the wave swords and May took the pole. "Well before we get to our next world, let me drop my son back at our world," Goofy said.

"But Dad…" Max tried to reason.

"No buts Max, you're going back home," Goofy said as he started to drag Max to the Gummi Ships.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the new chapter. I but by now you might of forgot the weapons the charters have, so I'll remind you which charter has what. 

Double D- A staff with a small ring blade at the end

Nazz- Gauntlets

Rolf- A spike flail

Ed- bow and arrow

Sarah- a halberd

Kevin- small sword and shield

Eddy-a rapier

Johnny- a saber

Jimmy- the Super Hammer

Lee- wave swords (Curved swords)

May- a pole with metal ends

And as for Max and Ellone. Max, I always thought should have been in Kingdom Hearts, so I added him in. And Ellone is a FF character just I added into this story, but I do have a back story that will come later to explain her a little bit more.

P.S. I might add a few more FF that wasn't in KH2 later on.


	23. Ch 23: Atlantica

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage. The songs belong to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 23: Atlantica

* * *

In the regions of space the Black Angel II and the Ark were heading to another world, but a lot of things were on the Cud-De-Sac kids minds. "Um Kage," Johnny started, "Plank wants to know where are we going."

"We're going to see an old friend," Kage answered.

"But should we try and figure out how to save Marie?" Double D asked.

Kage sighed and put the gummi ship into auto pilot then he turned his chair to face the others, "Listen, I know you are worried about Marie, but I've been fighting Organization XIII for about six mouths now and I don't know where or how to get to their world. Besides the Organization keeps their promise of not harming the hostage." Soon their beeping coming from the controls, "Looks like we made it to our destination."

* * *

In the middle of the ocean of a world a young red-head mermaid swam up to the surface, "Ah, the night sky is so beautiful right after a storm..." soon she noticed driftwood floating by and she notice a man resting half way into the water. Soon the mermaid took the man back to the shore line, and she started to admire the man, _"What would I give to live where you are... What would I pay to stay here beside you__ What would I do to see you smiling at me__ Where would we walk, where would we run if we could stay all day in the sun... Just you and __me__, and I could be part of your world..."_

As she brushed her hand across his face the man opened his eyes witch caused the mermaid to swim away. The man got up and stared at the ocean, "The girl who rescued me...Her voice..." he said to himself.

Within the water there was a burst of magic fourteen figures and a glowing sphere, "Oh boy! Under the sea again!" Donald shouted in excitement.

"Uh-huh!" Goofy agreed with Donald.

Kage was going to say something until he saw the others holding their breath and closing their eyes tightly, "Guys it's okay open your eyes and take a breath!"

Jimmy was the first to take a breath and opened his eyes, "What the? How is this happening? Jimmy wondered as everyone else, one by one, took a breath.

"This is weird," Nazz stated.

"Well look at yourselves and you might understand," Kage told them.

Everyone looked at themselves and saw that their legs were now fish tails and the guys were shirtless while the girls had bikini tops, "Dude how did we become mermaids?!" Eddy shouted.

"You mean merpeople Eddy," Goofy corrected who had a sea turtle's body, "And it was thanks to Donald's magic that did this."

"But I had to create a magic bubble for Plank," Donald said who's legs were now six octopus' tentacles.

"But do we really need to be shirtless?" Double D asked in an embarrassed tone.

"Oh come, there's nothing wrong with being shirtless," Kage had to say since he had a well toned body with a small scar on the left side of his chest and a large scar on his abdomen.

"Kage! Donald! Goofy!" they turned to see a red-head mermaid, a yellow fish, and a small crab was swimming towards them.

"Ah, Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian, good to see you again," Kage said.

"Same here," Ariel said, "And I see you brought more friends."

"Yeah, this is Double D, Nazz, Rolf, Ed, Sarah, Kevin, Eddy, Johnny, Jimmy, Lee, May, and the one in the bubble is Plank," Goofy introduced.

"Is this their first time swimming?" Ariel asked.

"Well like this, yes," Nazz answered.

"Den you got to practice! You follow Flounder---he show you what to do," the Jamaican crab, Sebastian, said.

"C'mon, guys, you can do it!" Flounder said as he swam off.

During the swimming lessons, Sebastian swam up to Donald, Goofy, and Kage, "So Kage, what brings you three into de sea? Is somethin' going on?"

"No, not much is going on," Kage replied, "We came by to visit."

"Yeah, and seem to be peaceful around here," Goofy said.

"Oh, everything's fine...as long as Daddy's in a good mood," Ariel said.

"That's it everyone you're all quick learners!" Flounder said as the swimming practice came to an end.

"That's much better," Double D sighed in relief, "So what's going on?"

"Well we got us a concert very soon," Sebastian replied, "Why don't you sing in my musical extravaganza? Please say yes! Ariel's been actin' strange lately. But she might settle down and practice if you're dere, too."

"Sounds like fun!" Donald said in excitement.

"I'm game," Kage said.

"I always wanted to be in a musical!" Jimmy said.

"I'm not the singing type," Kevin said.

"Come on Kev, it should be fun," Nazz tried to persuade Kevin to join.

"I think musicals are for sissies," Eddy thought out loud resevining a punch from Sarah.

"Follow me into the music hall," Sebastian said as he and everyone else but Kage swam to the music hall.

Kage then looked around the area and saw that no one was around, then he swims up to the fourth wall and tapped on the computer screen, "Hey you. Yeah you guys reading this fanfiction, I know I'm breaking the fourth wall and I do know this is a fanfic since TheGreatShadow did make me. Anyway TheGreatShadow wanted me to you readers that it is optional to read this chapter and the next chapter, these chapters are here to waste time until chapter 25. If you want to know why, just wait until he posts up chapter 25. If you are going to read these chapters when we sing it's going to be is script format. And in the script format "between quotations means the person is talking," _italics means the person is singing, _(and prentices means that there's action going on.)"

"Hey Kage what are you doing? We're about to start!" Nazz called to Kage.

"Alright I'm coming!" Kage shouted back, then he turned back to the fourth wall, "So yeah if you're going to read these chapters then enjoy. If you're not see you in chapter 25." Then Kage swam to the music hall.

* * *

In the music hall the band is ready to play, Ariel, Kage, Donald, Goofy, Nazz, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny with Plank, and May were on the stage while the other watched from the seats. "Break a fin!" Sebastian said as he strikes up the band and everyone started dancing. 

Ariel & Sebastian: _Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!_

Sebastian: "Let the music move you! You can do it!"

Ariel: _Don't be shy, let the music inside. And dance, dance, dance!_

(Everyone has their arm spread out in a pose)

Sebastian: "See, you can do it!"

Ariel & Sebastian: _Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!_

(Ariel leads everyone to swim upwards)

Sebastian: "Watch the stage, now! How exciting!"

(A large shell rises up)

Ariel: _See the sign? Can you reach it in time? And tap, tap, tap?_

(Nazz taps the shell to reveals a dancing manta ray)

Sebastian: "Yeah, that's it, mon!"

(A pod of dolphins swim in)

Ariel & Sebastian: _Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!_

Sebastian: "And if you can't reach the target, use magic!"

Ariel: _It's all the same, if you've got steady aim. Just zap, zap, zap!_

(Kage and Donald fires two balls of lighting to light the chandelier)

Sebastian: "There, you got the rhythm now!"

Ariel & Sebastian: _Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!_

(Everyone starts dancing with different sea creatures)

Sebastian: "It's not over yet! You can do it---keep going!"

Ariel & Sebastian: _Swim this way, __we'll dance and we'll play now. __It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!_

(Ariel dances in front of stage light. She twirls around and poses)

Sebastian: "Now, what about the bubbles?"

Ariel: _Just a touch, cause it won't take to__o__ much__. To pop, pop, pop!_

(Sarah swims to the center of a few bubbles, which pop on cue. Sarah flips around and swims off)

Sebastian: "Ha ha! On to the next one!"

Ariel, Flounder, & Sebastian: _Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!_

Sebastian: "Drum solo! Here's the sign. Give him the cue!" (Points with his wand to the octopus on drums)

Ariel: _Count_ _him in so he'll know to begin to drum, drum, __drum_ (The octopus drums on cue)

Sebastian: "Now the cues are up to you."

Ariel & Sebastian: _Swim_ _this way, we'll dance and we'll play now._

(Everyone swims to each other)

Ariel & Sebastian: _It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin! _(They all touch, dive, and spin)

Sebastian: "Here's your big moment! Make 'em cheer!"

Ariel: Don't _dilly-__dally,__ it's your big finale! __Sha__-la-la!_ (They all around each other, dancing, and pose)

Sebastian: "You made quite a splash! That was fantastic!" (He joins with them on stage)

Everyone: _Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!_

Ariel: _Swim along, just __join__ in the song. __A musical for everyone to have a lot of finny fun._

(Everyone poses toward Ariel, who has her arms outstretched)

"Great job everyone, that was amazing," Ariel congratulated.

Soon King Triton swims into the room which made Ariel swim away. "Your Majesty! We have visitors!" Sebastian said as he swam up to the king.

"King Triton!" Kage said as he, Donald, and Goofy bowed down to the king with the others followed suit.

"I certainly hope there hasn't been a need to use that Keyblade of yours," said the king of the ocean.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I cannot wield the Keyblade no more," Kage said in a disappointing tone.

"But how can you not wield the Keyblade?" Triton asked with a little anger.

"I don't know. But your kingdom is safe, there's not a Heartless in sight," Kage replied.

'Keyblade? Just what are they talking about?' Double D thought to himself.

"Your Majesty, our guests, dey wanna sing in de musical," Sebastian said.

"Well, that sounds like a splendid idea," Triton started, "We may need your and you're friends' help after all... You see, I'm afraid Ariel's still infatuated with the human world. A busy rehearsal schedule might be just the thing she needs to stop thinking about life up on the surface."

* * *

At the surface a man named Eric was walking on the beach until he heard something, _"Swim along, just join in the song. A musical for everyone to have a lot of finny fun"_

"That's the voice I heard! I'm sure of it!" he said to himself, "Hello!? Where are you hiding? I know you're the girl who saved me. Please, come out so I can thank you."

* * *

Back in the water Ariel was in the courtyard looking up to the surface, "Ariel?" Sebastain said as he swam into the courtyard, "Dat girl's acting strange again. Probably been flittin' around on da surface... Ohhh, da Sea King's gonna have my claws for dis!" 

Nazz caught with Sebastain and she noticed Areil, "C'mon, we gotta keep rehearsing!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like it," Ariel said in a sad tone as she swam off.

"No! Ariel!" Sbastain shouted.

Flounder saw Ariel swim away and then he swam up to Sebastian, "Hey Sebatain, I've got an idea!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, but I'll need some help," Flounder said as he swam off with Nazz and Sebastian following behind.

* * *

Elsewhere Double D was wondering around the palace with a lot of things on his mind, 'Why is this happening again? First Kage and Riku came to Earth, then Organization XIII destroyed Earth, now we have Maleficent, Beldam and Grodus are back, Vivian is gone, and Marie is kidnapped again.' 

As he was wondering Rolf spotted him, "Double D?" he said as he swam up to Double D, "What's going on? You look sad."

"It's nothing," Double D replied.

"Don't try to lie to me, I know there is something wrong!" Rolf said back.

Double D just let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, I… I just have a lot on my mind. Four years ago when we got a Crystal Star, we learned a little bit more of what we are doing. But now when we move forward we just get unanswered questions, like what Organization XIII is planning or why they want the relics."

"I believe that the organization is planning to use the hidden power the relics have," Rolf said. Double D just had a surprise look on his face at what Rolf just said, "And don't try to ask me about the hidden power, no one in my old village knew."

Soon another thought came to Double D's head "Hey Rolf did you ever heard anything about the Keyblade that Triton and Kage mentioned?"

"Sorry but I never heard of the Keyblades before," Rolf replied.

"Double D! Rolf!" they both turn to see Nazz swimming towards them.

"Hey what's up?" Double D asked.

"Flounder found something that he said could cheer Ariel up," Nazz explain, "But we'll need some help."

"What do you us to do?" Rolf asked.

"Just follow me and you'll see," Nazz said as she swam away. Double D and Rolf just shrugged at each other and followed Nazz.

The three of them reached a sunken ship where Sebastian, Flounder, Donald, Goofy, and Kage were there. "Hey guys, about time you showed up," Kage greeted.

"So what's going on?" Double D asked.

"Well see that rock over there, "Flounder started as he pointed his fin towards a rock with a statue underneath, "I think Ariel will love this statue."

"So the six of us should be able to lift this rock up," Goofy stated.

"But if de Sea King finds out about dis..." Sebastain said in a worried tone.

"It's better than going to the surface!" Donald stated.

"C'mon, let's move it," Kage as the six of them got in position. With all their might they were able to lift the rock.

"So any idea of where to put this statue?" Double D asked.

"Don't worry just get ready, I'll lead you to the perfect place," Flounder explained. Soon the six heroes got ready and they followed Flounder, and in a few minutes they set up the statue in Ariel's Grotto that is filled of stuff from the surface world.

"Okay now let's find Ariel," Nazz said.

* * *

Nazz, Double D, and Rolf were looking around the undersea garden while Kage, Donald, and Goofy looked around the palace. Soon they found Ariel looking up to the surface. "Ariel!" Nazz called out, "We'd like you to come with us, Ariel." 

"We found something you might like," Double D said as they stared to lead Ariel to her grotto.

Once in the grotto Ariel quickly notice the statue. "How do you think of it Ariel?" Flounder asked, "It looks like some kind of prince."

Ariel swam up to the statue, "A price!?" she said.

"Ariel! What's the matter with you?! You cannot get involve with the surface world!" Sebastian shouted as he swam out of the grotto.

Ariel thought of what Sebastian said

Ariel: "Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad"

_Look at this stuff__Isn't__ it neat?__Wouldn't you think my __collection's__ complete?__Wouldn't you think I'm the girl…__The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove__Treasures untold__How many wonders can one cavern hold?__Looking around here you think_

_"Sure, she's got everything"_

(she starts going though her stuff)

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty__I've got __whozits__ and __whatzits__ galore_

(She swims to the group with a box)

"You want thingamabobs? I got twenty."

(She opens the box and show him the bottle openers)

_But who cares?__No big deal__I want more_

(She swims up to a music box with a dancing couple)

_I __wanna__ be where the people are. I __wanna__ see... __wanna__ see '__em__ dancing._

_Walking around on those_...(To Flounder) "What do you call 'em?" (Flounder spins around to show his tail fin) "Oh feet."

_Flippin__' your fins, you don't get too far__Legs are required for jumping, dancing__Strolling along down a –_"What's that word again?"_Street_

_Up where they walk, up where they run__Up__ where they stay all day in the sun__Wanderin__' free - wish I could be__Part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_

(She lays on the ground)

_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

_Bet'cha__ on land they understand__That__ they don't reprimand their daughters__Bright young women sick of __swimmin__Ready to stand_

_I'm ready to know what the people know__Ask '__em__ my questions and get some answers__What's__ a fire and why does it - what's the word?__Burn?_

_When's it my turn?__Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?__Out of the sea__Wish I could be…Part of that world_

(She lowers back to the statue)

"Areil just remember, you'll always have friends to help you out," Double D said.

Areil just smiled "Thank You Double D."

* * *

Elsewhere in Triton Throne room Sebastian was just coming in. "You're late, Sebastian. Is something wrong?" Triton asked. 

"No," Sebastian replied, "Nothing, your Majesty."

"That's good. So, tell me---how is the song for the musical coming?" the king asked.

"It is finished, Your Majesty! And it celebrates all de wonderful

things found here in de ocean. It will be my finest work," Sebastian said.

"Will it get Ariel's mind off the human world?" Triton asked.

"Er, yes...well... Probably... Possibly..." Sebastian tried to answer. Triton started to look at Sebastian sternly, "I-I mean, most definitely! Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I must rehearse...you understand," he lied as he swam out of the throne room.

* * *

At the Undersea Garden, everyone was sitting around to figure out what to do. "So how long are we going be like this?" Eddy asked. 

"Yeah, I have go with this with Eddy. How long are we here?" Kevin said.

"Seriously, I'm tried of swimming" Lee agreed.

"Well we're here to help Ariel until the musical," Donald said.

Goofy turn his head to see Ariel, who is even more infatuated with the human world, sitting on a rock, "Yeah she can't be in the musical like that."

"Dis will never work..." they all turn to see Sebastian swimming towards them with a scroll in his claw.

"What's up?" Nazz asked.

"I've composed a perfect song for de musical, but I think it's gonna be too complicated for you," he replied.

"Aw, c'mon! How hard can it be?" Eddy said as he took the scroll and looked at the music sheet. But Eddy had a hard time trying to figure out how to read it.

Everyone tried to figure out the music sheet until it was Kage's turn, he scan the music sheet and said, "I can sing this."

"Great!" Sebastian shouted with happiness, "I need your help, so follow me." Kage just shrugged and followed Sebastain.

Sebastian signaled a lobster, and it started playing the bongo shells.

Kage: _The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake._

Sebastian: (swims over to Ariel) _You__ dream about going up there... _

_But that is a big mistake._

_Just look at the world around you. _

(Areil looks away)

_Right here on the ocean floor._

_Such wonderful things surround you.__What more is you __lookin__' for?_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

Kage: _Darling, it's better down where it's wetter. Take it from me._

Sebastian: Up on the shore they work all day. Out in the sun they slave away...

While we devoting full time to floating... Under the sea.

(Sebastian joins the lobster on the bongo shells)

Sebastian & Lobster: _Down here all the fish is happy._

(A Dolphin swims in)

Sebastian: _As off through the waves they roll_

Sebastian & Lobster:_ The fish on the land __ain't__ happy._

(A fish in a bubble float in front of Ariel)

Sebastian: _They sad 'cause they in their bowl._

_But fish in the bowl is lucky.__They in for a __worser__ fate.__One day when the boss get hungry. _

(Sebastian pops the fish's bubble and the fish lands on the plate.)

Fish: _Guess __who's__gon__' be on the plate_

Sebastian: _Under the sea._

_Under the sea._

_Nobody beat us. Fry us and eat us. __In fricassee._

????:_We__ what the land folks loves to cook.__Under the sea we off the hook._

(Nazz swims in.)

Nazz: _We got no troubles__Life is the bubbles,__Under the sea._

Snails: Under the sea!

Sebastian, Kage & Nazz: Under the sea.

Snails: Under the Sea!

Sebastian_ Since life is sweet here__We got the beat here__Naturally_

Snails: _Naturally-y-y_

Kage: _Even the sturgeon and the ray._

(A Manta ray swims in and starts to dance)

Nazz: _They get the urge and start to play._

Sebastian: _We got the __spirit,__ you got to hear it... __Under the sea._

Nazz: _The newt play the flute__The carp play the harp_

Kage: _The plaice play the bass__And they __soundin__' sharp_

Sebastian: _The bass play the brass__The chub play the tub__The fluke is the duke of soul_

Fish: _Yeah._

Sebastian, Kage & Nazz: _The ray he can play__The lings on the strings__The trout __rockin__' out__The blackfish she sings__The smelt and the sprat__They know where it's at_

Sebastian: _An' oh that blowfish blow!_

(Sebastian went back to bongo shells, Kage and Nazz gets the others to join in. Areil started to join in)

Sebastian, Ariel, Kage & Nazz: _Under the sea_

Snails: _Under the sea!_

Sebastian, Ariel, Kage & Nazz: _Under the sea_

Snails: _Under the sea!_

Ariel: _When_ _the __sardine begin__ the beguine, it's music to me._

(Ariel grabs the tail of a swimming dolphin, lets go, and spins)

Sebastian: _What do they got? A lot of sand!__We got a hot crustacean band!_

Ariel: _Each little clam here know how to jam here…Under the sea!_

Ariel, Kage & Nazz: Each little slug here, cutting a rug here, under the sea.

Sebastian: _Each little snail here, know how to wail here._

Nazz & Kage: _That's why it's hotter..._

Ariel: _Under the water._

Sebastian: _Ya__ we in luck here, down in the muck here._

Sebastian, Ariel, Kage & Nazz: _Under the sea._

"So what do you think, Ariel?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, I think it's a great song, Sebastian. It's just... it's not what I wanna sing," Areil replied, "I wanna sing about...how our two worlds can live in harmony---land and sea together!"

"De Sea King would make chowder outta me if you sang a song like dat!" Sebastian shouted.

"If you won't listen, then I'm not going to sing at all," Ariel stated as she swam off.

"Ariel!" Kage said as everyone but Sebastian followed Ariel.

"Hmph! How do I get myself into dese situations? Ohh, man. Not only has dat girl fallen in love at da worst possible time, but wid a human!"

"Areil in love with a human!?" a familiar voice said.

"Ohh, me and my big mouth..." Sebastian said to himself.

* * *

At the surface everyone was with Areil and they saw Eric. "Is that him?" Nazz asked. 

Ariel just nodded in response. "Let's say something!" Donald suggested.

"No, don't! He's a human and I'm a mermaid. I...I don't know what he'd think," Ariel said.

As they were watching they saw Eric drop something shinny in the water and it floats between rocks. "What's that?" Sarah said.

Areil swam up to the rocks, "What ever it is, we can't reach it," Double D stated.

Kage thought for a second, "Hold on, I'll be right back." And with that Kage swam off.

* * *

A/N: Well here's another chapter, I hope you like how I did this chapter. And if you noticed I put the full versions of 'Part of Your World' and 'Under the Sea.' 


	24. Ch 24: Land and Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage. The songs belong to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 24: Land and Sea

* * *

In Ariel's grotto everyone was hanging around while Ariel was admiring the pendent that Kage was able to get with his katana. "This is great. I know he'll be happy to have this back."

"And just who is this 'he'?" everyone turn to face King Triton.

"Daddy!" Ariel said in fear.

"Ariel, you know how dangerous humans are!" Triton reminded his daughter.

Ariel turn her back against him, "You don't even know him! Oh, Daddy, you've told me that you don't trust humans. But they can't ALL be as bad as you say. And I'm---well, I'm going to prove it to you."

"So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way..." Triton said as his trident started to glow, "So be it," he pointed the trident at the statue.

"Daddy don't!" Ariel shouted trying to stop her father, but there was a blast of energy from the trident and destroyed the statue. "H-how could you?" Ariel said as she lied where the statue was.

"I'm sorry Ariel, but it was for your own good," Triton apologized, "As for the rest of you, I want to speak to all of you."

Triton swam out of grotto with everyone following behind him. Double D was the last one following, he turn to Ariel who was crying, "Ariel we're sorry," he said.

"Just leave me alone," Ariel sobbed. Double D didn't say another word and he left the grotto.

Soon Ariel heard voices, "Oh, poor child," one voice said.

"I wonder if we can help her?" another voice said.

Ariel raised her head to see two familiar eels. "Flotsam, Jetsam! I can't be!"

"Don't worry we're not here to hurt you," Flotsam said.

"We're here to help you," Jetsam said.

"No, I know that Ursula will try to use me again just like last time," Ariel said as she turn her back on them.

"Fine if you don't want to come we won't force you, but remember…" Flotsam started, "Ursula can make your dreams come true," the eels said at once as they started to swim away and Flotsam knocks the statue's face to Ariel.

Ariel looked at the face, "Wait!"

* * *

At the same time Double D caught up with the rest of the group, "You finally came Eye of Wisdom's chosen one," Triton said which brings surprised faces to the Cud-De-Sac kids. 

"How did you know?" Double D asked.

"I sensed great power from you, a power that belonged to the relics," Triton replied.

"But how do you know about the relics?" Rolf asked.

"King Mickey and Ansem told me and other great leaders about the relics and the Keyblades four years ago around the time you and the rest of your friends defeated the Shadow Queen and the Heartless numbers increased," Triton explained.

"Wait you mean when we defeated the Shadow Queen the Heartless number increased?" Nazz said.

"Correct but you had your reasons," Triton answered, "But what you did with Ariel was unexcusable. I asked to help her forget about the human world but now she even more interested of the human world!"

"And you're blaming us?" Kage asked.

"It's you that's to blame the most," Triton said as turn to face Kage, "It seems you became more reckless ever since you lost your Keyblade, and it seems you forgot your responsibility as well."

Kage just smirked as he tightens his grip on his katana, "You think that's it, you think I'm reckless and irresponsible. But let me tell you the truth, I've been fighting harder ever since I lost the Keyblade and the person I loved, making promises that I can keep! I may have lost my family eleven years ago but I know what it is like to have one! You should think of what makes your daughter happy for once!" And with that Kage swam away with the others behind him.

"That was a little harsh," Sarah stated.

"Sorry I just needed to let it all out," Kage apologized.

Soon they notice Sebastian was swimming towards them, "Everyone! Hurry we have problem!"

"What now?" Eddy said in an annoyed tone.

"I saw Flotsam and Jetsam taking Ariel somewhere!" Sebastian said.

"Who?" May asked.

"Isn't Flotsam and Jetsam Ursula's pet eels?" Goofy asked.

"Yea, and if Flotsam and Jetsam are back," Sebastian started.

"That mean Ursula is back," Donald finished.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Kevin asked.

"Ursula de Sea Witch! She tried to take over our world a year ago," Sebastian explained.

"Damn it, of all times," Kage said, "Okay everyone return to the gummi ships and get your weapons, Donald and Goofy will bring to Ursula's lair, while me and Sebastian will get a head start and try to stop Ursula from manipulating Ariel." And with that they split up and went their ways.

* * *

After a few minutes Kage and Sebastian found Ariel heading into a small cave, "Ariel!" Sebastian shouted as they followed Ariel but was cut off by a wall of seaweeds. 

In the cave Ariel was able to reach Ursula's lair, "Come in, come in my child," a familiar voice said, "We mustn't lurk in door ways, it's rude." Ursula revealed herself, "One might question your upbringing." Ursula swam to a make up stand.

"H-how did come back?" Ariel had to ask.

"Oh if you must know, I left a small portion of my power and after a year I was able to revive myself, but this time I want to help you," Ursula explained, "Now then, you're here because you have a thing for this human, this prince fellow. Not that I blame you he is quite a catch, isn't he. Well Angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple," she said as she put on lipstick, "The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."

Ariel gasped at the thought, "Can you do that?"

Ursula: "My dear, sweet child. That's what I do now. It's what I live for.  
To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself.  
Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

(Ursula swims up with her eels swimming around her)

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty.  
_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch.  
_

_But you'll find that nowadays,  
_

_I've mended all my ways,  
_

_Repented, seen the light, and made a switch.  
_

_True? Yes._

(She swims to her cauldron)

_And I fortunately know a little magic,  
_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed,_

(The cauldron opens up)

_And dear lady, please don't laugh,  
_

_I use it on behalf,_

(A fat mermaid appeared from the cauldron and a puny merman)

_Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)_

_Poor unfortunate souls,  
_

_In pain, in need,  
_

_This one longing to be thinner,  
_

_That one wants to get the girl,  
_

_And do I help them?_

(With a snap of her finger the merpeople changed.)

_Yes, indeed.  
_

_Those poor unfortunate souls,  
_

_So sad, so true,  
_

_They come flocking to my cauldron,  
_

_Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"  
_

_And I help them!  
_

_Yes I do,_

"Now it's happened once or twice,

Someone couldn't pay the price,

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals,"

(The merpeople transformed into shriveled creatures)

_Yes I've had the odd complaint  
_

_But on the whole I've been a saint  
_

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

"Now here's the deal; I'll make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days." She led Ariel to the cauldron, "Now listen this is important; before the sun sets on the third day, you got to get dear old princy to fall in love with you. That is he got to kiss you, but not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If he does kiss before the sunset

of the third day you'll remain human permanently, but if he doesn't you'll turn back into a mermaid and you'll belong to me. So have we got a deal?"

"If I become human then I'll never be with my father or sisters again," Ariel stated.

"That's right. But you'll have your man, heh heh. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Heh heh," then Ursula remembered something, "Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing you know."

"But I don't have-" Ariel tried to explain but Ursula put a tactical on her mouth.

"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle! You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is - your voice."

"My voice?" Ariel asked.

"You got sweet cakes," Ursula said, "No more talking, singing, zip."

"But without my voice, how can I-"

Ursula:_ You'll have your looks, your pretty face.  
_

_And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!_

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore!_

(She wonders to a shell with ingredients in it and starts going through it)

_Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
_

_And after all dear, what is idle babble for?_

(Ursula starts tossing ingredients into the cauldron)

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation!  
_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can!  
_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn,  
_

_On a lady who's withdrawn,  
_

_It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man! _(She tosses a tongue in the cauldron)

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul,  
_

_Go ahead!  
_

_Make your choice!  
_

_I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day,  
_

_It won't cost much,  
_

_Just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul,  
_

_It's sad but true. _(Smoke comes from the cauldron)

_If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet,_

(A glowing scroll appeared in front of Ariel)

_You've got the pay the toll.  
_

_Take a gulp and take a breath,  
_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll!_

(whispering)_ Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys,  
_

_The boss is on a roll!  
_

_This poor unfortunate soul!_

(Ariel signs the contract and it disappears in Ursula's hand)

_Beluga sevruga!  
_

_Come winds of the Caspian Sea!_

(Winds started to form under water as Kage and the others swim in)

Kage: "Oh no we're to late!"

(the wind gets stronger)

Ursula:_ Larengix glaucitis!  
_

_Et max laryngitis!  
_

_La voce to me!_

(Green smoke arms came out of the cauldron)

"Now sing!"

Ariel:_ Aaaaaahhhh…aaaaaaaahhhhhhh…_

Ursula: "Keep singing!"

Ariel: _Aaaaaahhhh...aaaaaaaaahhhhhh..._

(The arms reach in Ariel's throat and pull out her voice and the voice went into Ursula's shell necklace.)

Ursula started to laugh while there was a yellow glow in the small underwater tornado, and once the wind dies down they all saw Ariel with legs, and she was struggling at swimming.

"Oh, no! She can't breathe like that!" Kage said as he and Flounder swam up to Ariel and started to help her swim to the surface.

"But what about…" Sarah didn't finish when she saw that Ursula was gone but her laughter still echoes in the lair.

* * *

On the beach Eric was walking to the shore but he notice Ariel, who was wrapped in torn sail, was laying half way in the water. Eric ran up to her, "Hey are the girl?" Ariel open her eyes and saw Eric looking at her, she quickly got up and lost her balance. "Easy there!" Eric said as he caught her. Ariel turned her head and the gazed at each other eyes, Ariel tried to say something, but couldn't. "What's wrong? You can't speak?" Eric asked, "Oh... Well, where did you come from?" Ariel couldn't respond, but she remembered something, and she pulled out the pendent. "That's my pendent!" Eric gasped as Ariel smiled, "I-I can't believe you found it." Ariel placed it in his hand. "Thank you." Eric just smiled at her, "Please. Come with me. I want to help you," he said as he took Ariel by the arm and takes her back to the palace. 

Not that far in the water behind some rocks Kage, Double D, and the others watch the whole thing, "Looks like it's going pretty well!" Nazz said

"Gawrsh, shouldn't we tell King Triton about this?" Goofy asked.

"Absolutely not! It would break his heart if he found out about dis!" Sebastian said.

"Then what do we do?" Kevin asked.

"We gonna stay right here and take care of Ariel. Dat's what we gonna do," Sebastian explained.

"I have a better plan," Kage started, "Donald, Goofy, Double D, Rolf, and Kevin, come with me. As for the rest of you, stay here and keep an eye on Ariel."

"What are you planning?" Nazz asked.

"We are going to find Ursula and make things right," Kage said as the six of them went back under water.

* * *

The next night Kage, Donald, Goofy, Double D, Rolf, and Kevin returned to the others. Kevin was the first to notice something different, "Hey where is Sebastian?" he asked. 

"King Triton wanted him at the palace," Flounder responded.

"I bet it's about Ariel.," Double D said.

"If King Triton finds out what happened, we're in hot water. Especially since we kept it a secret," Rolf stated.

"What about Ursula?" Johnny asked.

"She disappeared," Donald responded.

"Well, how's Ariel doing?" Kage asked, "She's only got until sunset tomorrow, right?"

"Hey look!" Jimmy pointed out to a rowboat with Ariel and Eric, who were just inches away from kissing.

Nazz took this chance to cover Flounder's eyes, "I can't see!" he complained.

Ed also did the same thing to Sarah and Jimmy, "Come Ed, we want to see!" Sarah complained.

As Ariel and Eric got closer, the boat rocked and Ariel fell into him.

In the water everyone hung their low, "They were so close," Nazz said in disappointment.

"Well, I think we oughta get back to lookin' for Ursula," Goofy suggested.

"Yeah, let's," Kage replied as the six of them left again.

* * *

Then next day in the afternoon before the sun sets Kage, Donald, Goofy, Double D, Rolf, and Kevin returned to the surface. "Damn it! Still no sign of Ursula!" Rolf shouted. 

"Wonder where she went," Kevin said.

"Guys!" Nazz shouted as she swam to them.

"What's wrong?" Donald asked.

Nazz pointed to where Ariel, who was crying, and the others, "Ariel has been crying for a long time!"

Soon Eric, with a weird gaze in his eyes, walked to the beach with another girl who was singing, _"What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun..."_

"What's up with the prince?" Keven asked.

"Beats me," May said, "But that girl just appeared this morning."

"Hey Plank says that he recognize the necklace," Johnny started, "it's the same one Ursula was wearing."

"You're say that it could be Ursula?" Sarah asked.

"Only one way to find out," Kage said as he pulled out his katana that was covered with black and white flames, **"Twilight Beam!"** a gray beam fired from the katana and hit the necklace.

As the necklace shattered a small glow flew to Ariel, "Good shot!" Nazz shouted. Kage didn't response because he was coughing, but he saw blood in his hand and quickly put his hand in the water.

"What…what happened?" Eric asked.

"Eric!" Ariel said.

Eric runs to Ariel, who just got her voice back, "You...you can talk... You're the one... The girl who sang to me."

"Oh, Eric, I wanted to tell you," Ariel said with sadness.

"Of course! It was you! You're the one who...who saved me that night in the storm!" Eric started, "Oh, Ariel. I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner. You're the one I love."

"Not so fast!" they both turn to see Ursula, "Do you see what I see?" she said as she pointed to the sun setting, "You're too late!" Ursula crawled to Ariel and grabbed and dragged het into the water.

"Ariel!" Eric shouted as Kage, Double D, and the others dived back under water.

Ursula was dragging Ariel, who was a mermaid again, until Kage shouted, "Stop!"

Ursula stopped and turn to the heroes, who have their weapons ready, Stay out of this you fools!" Ursula pulled out the contract and said, "Triton's precious little daughter signed a contract! Now, dearie...let's see how beautiful you are when you're trapped in my watery hell-soaked lair!"

"Let her go!" a voice demanded.

"Excuse me?" Ursula said before she was blasted with a beam that forced her and the contract to a rock. Ursula smirked when she saw Triton, "Now, now---even the great King Triton can't go around breaking binding contracts. Why, it just wouldn't do, would it? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some loose ends to tie up," she said as Flotsam and Jetsam grabbed Ariel.

Triton realized that there was no other option, "Wait, Ursula... You win. Just promise you'll let my daughter go."

"But we had a deal---unless, of course, you're offering to take her place?" Ursula asked as she held up the contract.

"I'm afraid… I have no choice," Triton said as the trident started to glow.

"Your majesty!" Sebastian shouted.

But it was too late, Triton signed his name and a yellow aura engulfed him, turning in into a shriveled monster, "Daddy?" Ariel said in disbelief.

Ursula started to laugh devilishly, "Finally," she said as she picked up the trident and pointed it at Trident, "Who's the 'mighty ruler' of the seas now?"

Soon a sharp stick just nicks her shoulder, everyone looked up to see Eric, "Eric!" Ariel shouted as she swam to Eric.

"You will all bow down to me!" Ursula shouted as she stared to do some deep breathing and black smoke started to engulf her.

At the surface Ariel and Eric were huddled together until a giant Ursula started to come out of the water.

Ursula: _This witch is back to bring her wrath upon the sea. Triton can't be rid of me, not that easily._

(Ariel and Eric started to swim away from Ursula, dodging the rising tentacles)

_And like all who dare defy me, he will learn his lesson well: Never toy with a girl like me._

(The Cul-de-sac kids came out of the water)

Double D: "You got what you deserved!"

(Flotsam and Jetsam started to swim around the Cal-de-sac kids, and they dragged Double D back into the water)

Ursula: _Flotsam and Jetsam!_

_Loyal darlings, strong as the tide. Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side._

(Nazz punched one off as Kevin hit the other with his shield)

_Right now! Mommy needs you._

(The eels started to swim off, but Double d and the others started to chase them)

_Crush those stupid fools, make them writhe!_

Rolf (He, Kevin and Eddy dodged a tentacle): "I don't think so!"

(Sarah and Jimmy were dodging the tentacles, but Sarah got hit by one. Ed rushed as fast as he can to save her. Jimmy took her halberd and stabbed Flotsam and Jetsam, killing them)

Ed: "All right, Jimmy!"

(At the surface Eric tried to swim away)

Ursula: _What a feeble human. No, I can't believe my eyes._

(A tentacle lifted Eric out of the water, but he lands safely in his boat)

_Such a stubborn royal who is fighting for his prize._

(Ursula looks at Ariel and swing the trident)

_Without your precious mermaid, now you're crazy with revenge. I suppose I sympathize._

(Areil ducked under the water)

Eric: "I'm not going to lose her!"

Kage: "Right! We're with you all the way!" (Kage, Donald, and Goofy flew over the boat) **"Twilight Beam!"**

(A gray beam is fire at Ursula, but she blocked it with the trident)

Ursula: _Flotsam and Jetsam! Loyal darlings, strong as the tide._

(Donald and Goofy hits Ursula in the face)

_Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side. Right now! Mommy needs you. Smash those stupid fools, make them writhe!_

(Kevin jumps out of the water)

Kevin: "Sorry, 'Mommy'... Your poopsies are toast!"

(The trident started to glow)

Ursula: _This is not the end, my dears, I swear I've just begun. It's not over until Ursula has won!_

"That what you think!" Kage shouted as he flew out of the water with his katana glowing, **"Twilight Slash!"** the trident flew out of Ursula's hand.

"No...it's not possible!" Ursula said with anger as the trident lands in Eric's boat.

"It's over, Ursula!" Kage said as he landed in the water.

"That belongs to me!" Ursula demanded for the trident.

Eric grabs the trident, "All right, then---you can have it!" he shouted as tossed the trident and it flew right though her making her scream in pain and sinking into the water.

After the battle Eric found Ariel in the water, "Please, Ariel... You can come out now---it's okay." But Ariel doesn't move. "Ariel?"

Ariel dives underneath the water, and jumps back out showing him that she's a mermaid. Then she rise to the surface again, "You see, Eric...this is why I went to Ursula."

"This can't be..." Eric said

"I would have told you sooner..."

"To think..."

"Eric...goodbye."

"I had all that time and I didn't work on my swimming, Eric said that surprised Ariel as he jumps into the water and swims to her, "Well, I guess it's never too late to learn, right? Will ya teach me?"

"I'd love to!" Ariel replied as they hold each other witch causes the heroes to smile at. And unknown to them Triton was watching.

* * *

The next day everyone was in the undersea courtyard waiting for Sebastian to arrive. "So what do you think Sebastian wants?" Goofy asked. 

"Who knows," Donald replied.

Soon Sebastian arrived with a music sheet in his hand, "Well I did it," he said proudly.

"What did you do?" Nazz asked.

"King Triton said this year's festival is so important that the music better be my best ever!" Sebastian explained, "And I want all of you to sing in this. I won't take no for an answer," he said as he swam to the music hall.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, and followed Sebastian.

* * *

After a few hours of rehearsing it was show time. Sebastian swims up to his sheet music and taps his wand on the book and the curtain of bubbles dissipates with multiple shells rising. 

Ariel's sisters: Welcome _the dawning of a happy age of new beginnings._

(the shell opened up with Ariel's sisters inside)

_Land and see have come together, _

_joined in peace and harmony. _

_Fairy tales and miracles are what we're singing of._

(The shell raised up and Ariel came out)

_Our dear princess, Ariel, truly fell in love. _

_With a prince, a human prince, who lived so far above._

Ariel: _Wishes really can come true, if you want them to._

(Her sister joins her)

_And this happiness inside, I owe to ev'ry one of you._

Ariel's sisters: _How about you introduce us to these lovely friend of yours?_

Ariel: Come _take a bow: Kage, Double D, and all your friends._

(The Heroes swim in)

Donald, Ed, Sarah, Jimmy & May: _Congratulations, dear princess, to you..._

Goofy, Eddy, Kevin, Johnny, & Lee: _You found your first love and he found you, too._

Kage, Edd, Nazz, & Rolf: _We were glad to help you out, and very proud, it's true._

(They all swim to different shells and pose)

Everyone: Seeing _how we made you grin just makes us want to twirl a fin._

Ariel: _Wishes really can come true, if you want them to. And this_

_happiness inside, I owe to ev'ry one of you._

Ariel's sisters: _Be so kind to introduce the King, and these his loyal friends._

(King Triton swims in on a sleigh, tugged by three dolphins)

Ariel: _Please say hello: Daddy, Sebastian, Flounder._

(Triton zaps the chandelier, making it glow)

Triton: Ariel, I'm so happy for you.

Sebastian: _Yes, happy endings are so rare and so few._

Flounder: _We were glad to help, and very proud, it's true._

Sebastian & Flounder: _Seeing how we made you grin just makes us want to twirl a fin._

Ariel's sisters: _Any other friends of yours that might be waiting in the wings?_

(Different sea creatures swim in)

Ariel: _Come say hello: All my friends from ev'ry corner of the world._

Everyone: _A new day is dawning on a happy age of new beginnings._

_Land and see have come together, joined in peace and harmony._

_Fairy tales and miracles are what we're singing of._

_Our dear princess, Ariel, Prince Eric from above. A happy end forever after… _

(Everyone poses on stage)

…_full of joy and love._

Everyone bows as a bubble curtain raised up. "Well Ariel," Kage started, "It was great seeing you, but we have to leave."

"Why's that?" Areil asked.

"Well, it's because I have something arranged for everyone," Kage replied.

So what do you have arrange for everyone?" Sebastian asked as he over heard them. Kage swam up to Sebastian and whispered it so the other don't hear,

"Ah, great idea Kage," Sebastian complimented, "Just remember you are all welcome to the sea any time."

"Thanks, good-bye," kage said as he and the others swam off.

* * *

Back in the gummi ships everyone was clothed and ready to take off. "So Kage where are we going next?" Double D asked. 

Kage just smirk and turned to the other, "I'm not going to tell you," he said as he turn back to the controls, "But you should be familiar with next world."

* * *

A/N: Well sorry for the wait, but here it is. I'm happy that I'll finally start chapter 25, can you guess the next world. 


	25. Ch 25: Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

P.S. if you skipped chapter 23 & 24, welcome back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 25: Reunion

* * *

In an open area of a forest, the gummi ships, the Black Angel II and the Ark, were making a landing. "Well we're here," Kage announced as he got out of the ship with everyone following behind him.

"So what world are we at?" Double D asked.

"I'm not telling you," Kage replied, "But you'll recognize this world."

The group started to walk though the forest and after a few minutes they came up to a small gate that had a sign that read 'Toad Town,' 'Can it be?' Double D thought.

As they entered the town that was filled with different creatures that the Cul-de-sac kids recognized. The small mushroom head people known as toads, the tan-ish mushrooms with legs known as Goombas, the turtles known as Koopas, the lizard like creatures known as Yoshis and the walking bombs known as Bob-ombs.

"Is this really…?" Nazz started.

"Yes, this is the world you guys came four years ago, Mushroom Kingdom," Kage answered, "But that's not all."

Then Kage started to lead the started to lead the group into town and into a large gate with a star on it and there was a Toad with a clip board near the gate, "Excuse me," he said, "this is private party."

"I know, but we have reservation," Kage stated, "Look for Zarr. Z-A-R-R."

The Toad checked his clipboard, "So when did you get reservation for this," Sarah asked.

Kage just smiled and replied, "Well I knew you guys wanted to come here so whenever I was alone I called for a reservation."

"Ah, here you are," the Toad announced as the gate opened up, "Please enjoy the party."

The group went though the gate to see a large white brick castle that had a red roof and a stain glass window shape of a star. Goombas, Koopas, Toads, Youshis, and Bob-ombs were wondering around the gardens of the castle's courtyard. "Shell we?" Donald asked as he led them to the door to the palace.

Once inside, they noticed that they were in a large hall with decorations, tables filled with food and drinks and the familiar creatures wonder about and talking to each other. "You're just in time," a Toad near them said, "The princess is coming out soon."

Then on as if on cue everyone got quiet as an old Toad with brown poka dot mushroom on his head with a big white mustache and dressed in fancy cloths came though a door at the top of the staircase, "Greeting to you all," he started, "And welcome to the castle. Without further a due, here's Princess Peach."

Everyone started to applauses when a blond hair woman in a pink dress, with her dress gloves walked out, "Hello, and welcome," she said, "And thank you for coming. Today we're are here to celebrate a special day; about four years ago an evil man named Grodus, who had an ambition to rule the world, kidnapped me. He used me as a vessel to attain the power of an evil demon. But his plans were ruined when the demon destroyed him. Then the demon wanted to rule the world as it did a thousand years ago as well, but it was defeated thanks to Mario…" Double D, Kage, and the others turn to see the Italian plumber who still looks the same with some guy that looks like him only he wears a green shirt and cap with an L on it and he was slightly taller. "…Professor Frankly, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie…" the group saw the four, who also didn't change over the years, that were mention by Peach. "…Eduardo jr., Bobbery, and Ms. Mowz." Then they notice Bobbery and Ms. Mowz on the other side and still look the same like four years ago, but Eduardo jr. was nowhere to be found. "But they had help from a group of heroes from another dimension, and today we can truly thank them," Peach said as she stretched out her arm to Double D's group, while Kage, Donald, and Goofy took a few steps away from them, "Edward, Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, Eddy, Kevin, Ed, Sarah, Johnny, Plank and the Kanker Sisters, it's great to see you again." Then people start to applause to them, "Now let the celebration begin, enjoy the festivities everyone!" she concluded as started to walk down the staircase.

(A/N:just to let you know from here on in this chapter I'm tell what happened to everyone during the four years)

Before anyone can do anything, within a blink of an eye something blue jumped on Double D and knocking him down, "Oh dad!" it started, "It's great to finally see you again!"

Double D looked up to see a blue Yoshi with a Mohawk hair style, "Eduardo jr.?" the Yoshi just nodded yes, "Oh my goodness, look at you, you're grown up," Double D said as he hugged the Yoshi.

"And the champion of Glitz pit!" Eduardo announced proudly.

"That's great! I'm sorry I couldn't be there," Double D said. But a quick thought came to his head, "Wait, shouldn't you be at the Glitz pit right now?"

"Don't worry Jolene closed it down due to Fuzzies overrunning it," Eduardo jr. replied, "With that Jolene, Mush, and some of the fighters came."

"Eddy!" Goombella shouted as she jumped into the air where Eddy had her, "Oh Eddy I thought that I'll never get to see you again!" she said as she kiss Eddy on the cheek.

Eddy was at a lost for words, "Hey there," was the only thing that he could say.

"That's all. Is that all you can say after four years of not seeing each other!?" Goombella said in an upset tone.

"I-I'm sorry," Eddy apologized, "it's just that it's so great to see you."

"It's okay," Goombella said as she place another kiss on Eddy's cheek, "Hey Eddy, you won't believe this," she said as she started to whisper something into Eddy's ear.

"Really!?" Eddy asked getting a little excited.

Goombella jumped out of Eddy's arms, "Yup, come with me if you want to see it."

"Rolf!" two familiar voices shouted.

Rolf recognized the voices and looked down to see Punio and Petuni, "Punio, Petuni, it's good to see you again," Rolf said as he picked both of them up.

"Same here Rolf, hero of the Punies," Punio said.

"But please forgive me, I lost the Puni Emblem," Rolf Said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, even with out the emblem you're still our hero," Petuni stated.

"It's-a good to see you all again," Mario said.

"Same here," Double D said, "I'm surprise you didn't change after four years."

"I know we still look the same and still easy to recognize," Mario stated, "But you surprised all of us from how much you all changed in four years."

"Yeah, that's what time on Earth can do to a person," Nazz stated, "By the way Mario who's that?" Nazz pointed to the man in green next to Mario.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce him," Mario apologized, "this is-a my brother Luigi."

"Hi, my brother told me so mush about you guys," Luigi said in the same accent as Mario.

"So how did you all come back," Peach asked.

"That will be us," Kage said finally joining the conversation.

"And you are..?" Peach started.

"My name is Kage."

"I'm Donald Duck."

"And I'm Goofy."

"But how did you get here?" Luigi asked.

"We'll explain later, but I think it's time for everyone to reconnect with each other," Kage said as everyone thought ahead and spread out to talk with long lost friends.

* * *

After an hour Double D was finally able to speak to Professor Frankly, "Hey there, long time no see," Frankly greeted.

"Hi, how've you been in the past four years?" Double D said trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh not much has happen," Frankly responded, "The only exciting thing that happened was finding a treasure in the Palace of Shadows."

"Really, what is it?" Double D asked.

"Ah, I knew your curiosity would get to you, but you'll have to wait until me and Goombella present it later."

"Oh, Okay," Double D said, "So… did you hear anything from Vivian?"

Frankly sighed and said, "Sorry but no. I was able to get Vivian into Goom-U, but she disappeared about six months ago."

"Double D?" Double D turn around to see Jolene, "Is that really you?"

Elsewhere in the room Jimmy and Sarah were talking to Flurrie. "So your acting once again?" Jimmy asked.

"Why yes, I'm starring in a play I made based on our adventure four years ago," Flurrie explained.

"It must have been hard," Sarah said.

"Well it was a little hard, but thanks to Doopliss we made a hit show," Flurrie said.

"Wow, I'm surprised that Doopliss is now into acting," Sarah said.

Then in a purple cloud were a Toad was standing, Doopliss appeared, "What did you think I'll do? Like I said four years ago I'm done with evil."

Outside of the castle Nazz and Kevin were catching up of what happened in the past four years with Koops and Koopie Koo. "So how is your life?" Kevin asked.

Koops had a slight blush on his face and then answered, "Well me and Koopie are planning to get married in a few months."

"That's awesome Koops! You two are perfect for each other!" Nazz said with excitement.

"Yeah, we can't wait for our wedding," Koopie said, "it's going to be beautiful."

"So did anyone got together in your group of friends?" Koops asked.

"Well me and Nazz got together in our sophomore year," Kevin replied.

"That's great to hear," Koops said.

"Yeah but…" Kevin started but he was interrupted.

"There you guys are!" Johnny shouted, "Come on in Frankly has something to show us!" and with that Koops and Koopie rushed in to see what Frankly had.

Before Kevin could join Nazz stopped him, "Kevin, please don't tell anyone what happened between us, I want to tell them myself." Kevin understands her and nods his head.

Inside Frankly and Goombella were standing in front of a fancy looking chest as people started to gather around. "Ladies and gentlemen," Frankly started, "Four years ago after the fall of the Shadow Queen, researchers have been exploring the remains of the Palace of Shadows. But they didn't find anything. But a surprise came to us when we found this, which could be connected to the real rulers of the Palace of Shadows." Then two Paratroopas flew over, opened the chest and took out a large cloth. They unfold it revealing a large tapestry that was dark purple with jewels and gold thread design, there were also two cloud-like designs in gold with name in it and a red jewel was above the names. There were three rows of the two cloud designs, but the bottom had four cloud designs. A third Paratroopa flew in front of Frankly, "Thank you," he said as he got on the Paratroopa and it took him to the top of the tapestry, "By investigation we could guess the names in the first two, Seda and Elizabeth, were the first rulers. Then they had child named Seda II and he married Trish. By my guess the rule could of end with Seda III and Ellen."

"The reason we think it could of ended with Seda III and Ellen because of their children," Goombella started to speak up, "As you can see they had four children named Beldam, Marilynn, Vivian, and Seda IV. If the previous had more children then they just mentioned the one that continued the rule. Well that's just our guess, if anyone wants to see it up-close go ahead, but don't touch it."

Soon everyone in the room wanted to see the tapestry, but when Kage was finally able to get close to the tapestry, he just stared at the name Seda IV.

Nazz noticed something odd about the tapestry, "Hey Goombella, why does Seda IV have the jewels around his name instead of one?"

"That got us baffled as well," Goombella replied, "But if you noticed Beldam, Marilynn, and Vivian's names are on this."

"Yeah, we see that," Mario said, "We know they were the Royal Shadow Sirens."

"So they must have a connection to the real princess of the Palace of Shadows," Goombella mentioned.

"Here's my opinion of what happened," Kage finally spoke up, "The Shadow Queen you fought four years was the Heartless of Ellen, while Beldam, Marilynn, and Vivian are the Heartless of the Shadow Princess."

"Heartless?" Peach asked.

"So are you saying the ancient kingdom was ruled by Heartless?" Rolf asked.

"And if that's the case," Double D started, "There must by a Shadow King and a Shadow Prince."

Before Kage could respond, they heard someone yelling, "HELP!" and soon something crashed though a window and ran into the tapestry causing the Paratroopas to drop the tapestry.

Before anyone could react four metal armored creatures with a sword at the end of their right arms and two small machines with propellers on the bottom came thought the broken window. "What are those things?!" Mario shouted as he got his hammer out.

"Heartless!" Donald and Goofy shouted as they got ready to fight.

Soon one of the small flying Heartless opened up to reveal a small blue glow. But luckily Kage thought ahead and grabbed the Heartless before it fired a blue beam, and he aimed it at the other Heartless where the beam destroyed them. Then Kage pulled out one of his katanas and cut it in half.

After that there was a small sounds coming from the tapestry, as a small old looking creature in a purple robe and a purple witch's hat, it had a wand in one and with a broom in the other, "Oh Mario! Thank the stars I finally found you!" it said.

"Kammy Koopa! What are you doing here!?" Mario demanded to know.

"Please I beg of you," Kammy started, "His Evilness and the rest of the Koopa kingdom needs your help."

* * *

A/N: Well sorry for the wait but here is finally the Mario chapter I was planning to do. And I'm also sorry for ending the chapter with a cliffhanger, but just wait until the next chapter.


	26. Ch 26: Bowser’s Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 26: Bowser's Castle

* * *

"Please I beg of you," Kammy started, "His Evilness and the rest of the Koopa kingdom needs your help."

"How do we know if it's another one of your tricks?!" Mario said as he got ready to fight.

"Yeah!" Luigi said as he got into fighting stance, "You properly guided those things to try to get us."

"No it's the truth, those creatures were sent by Maleficent," Kammy said.

"A likely story," Luigi said.

"I think she is telling the truth," Goofy stated.

"But how?" Peach asked.

"Because she knows about Maleficent," Donald pointed out.

"And if Maleficent is here…" Double D started.

"That means we must stop her here and now," Nazz finished.

"But who is Maleficent?" Goombella asked.

"Maleficent is a powerful sorceress that wields the power of darkness. And a year ago she tried to open the Door to Darkness, but Kristen, Donald, Goofy, Beast and I defeated her a year ago," Kage explained.

"But why is she here though?" Mario asked.

"Who knows," Donald started, "But we still need to stop her."

"Alright then, I'll come along and take to Bowser's castle," Mario said.

"This Maleficent dose sound dangerous, so I'll come and help," Koops said.

"Hmph, I'll come along and help," Ms. Mowz said, "I bet the great Koopa King would have a few rare badges."

"Yeah let's all go together like we did four years ago!" Goombella shouted.

"Not me, I don't want to get close to evil again," Doopliss stated.

"Well… I'm might as well come as well," Luigi said with little nervousness.

"Shall we go then?" Kage asked.

"Okay, there's a pipe underneath Toad Town that would take us to Bowser's Castle," Mario said as he started to lead the group of heroes, along with Kammy, to the Pipe Maze.

"Please be careful," Peach called out.

* * *

At a castle covered in dark thorns and surrounded by lava, Bowser was sitting in his throne room thinking of what happened. 'Is this right? I mean I threw all my troops in the dungeons, I even threw the Koopalings in the dungeons.'

"Is something wrong your majesty?" Maleficent said as she approached the throne.

Bowser finally got out of his thought and said, "Sorry, I've been thinking and…"

"You are regretting this, aren't you?" Maleficent asked.

"It just doesn't feel right," Bowser said.

"But Bowser I offer power, and with this power you can easy rule Mushroom Kingdom," Maleficent explained.

"Yeah, but…" Bowser tied to say but Maleficent sensed something.

"Oh, looks like your loyal servant, Kammy Koopa, has returned with your rival Mario," she explained.

"What?"

"Yes and he brought more people to kill you," Maleficent added.

"But… but Kammy wouldn't do that," Bowser stated.

* * *

On a small island with a small green pipe in the sea of lava the heroes, along with Kammy, came out of the pipe. The first thing that Mario noticed was that Bowser's Castle was covered in dark thorns, "What is that?!"

"Dark thorns," Kammy answered, "They started to grow when Maleficent came."

"Just like at the Disney Castle," Kevin stated.

"Alright, let's just go and take care of Maleficent," Eduardo jr. said.

"Yeah, do this quick and get out of here," Eddy said as he started to walk on the stone bridge that leads to the castle.

As they came close to the castle they saw five gigantic locks on the front, "Wow that's new," Luigi stated.

"So how are going to get in?" Flurrie asked.

"Maybe Bobbery could destroy them," Ed suggested.

"Sorry, but I don't think my explosion would destroy the locks," Bobery said.

Soon Kage started to walk up to the gate, he closed his eyes and held up his right arm. "Um, what's Kage doing?" Double D asked.

Before Donald or Goofy could answer Heartless that looked like the ones that appeared in Peach's castle, "Heartless!" Donald and Goofy shouted as the Heartless started to approach Kage.

"Look out Kage!" Nazz shouted, but Kage didn't budge.

"Why isn't he doing anything?!" Eduardo jr. shouted as the Heartless got closer to Kage.

"We have to help him!" Jimmy shouted as he got the Super Hammer ready.

Then before anyone could do anything, a glow was coming from Kage's hand that made the Heartless retreat. Kage then raised his arm into the air as the glow started to take shape. When the glow was gone, a new sword was in Kage's hand. It looked like a regular sword with a gold metal decorated around the blade and handle. But to make it look unique a gold metal object shape like a heart with three blades placed at the top of the blade. "The Keyblade!" Donald and Goofy said in amazement.

"A Keyblade?" Goombella asked, "What's a Keyblade?"

"Beats us?" Kevin said.

"We just heard about the Keyblade a few days ago," Rolf stated.

"It's a weapon," Donald stated.

Everyone but Goofy turned to Donald, "Huh?" Double D said.

"It a weapon to fight the Heartless," Donald explained.

"So why didn't Kage use it when we fought the Heartless earlier?" Eddy asked.

"Who knows," Goofy answered, "the Keyblade started to acting funny ever since our first encounter with Ansem."

"Ultima Weapon, the Keblade of Twilight. It's good to use you again," Kage said as he pointed the weapon the locks. Then a beam fired from the tip of the blade and into the five locks, then the locks glowed and disappeared.

Before everyone else could stare in awe, Kage fell to his hands and knees with the Keyblade disappearing from his hand. "Kage!" everyone shouted as they ran up to Kage, who was breathing heavily and coughing up blood.

"Quick Kage, drink this!" Donald told Kage while holding a bottle in front of him.

Kage took the bottle, removed the cap, and then drank it. Kage quickly got back to his feet and said, "Alright, let's go."

"But how did you…" Jimmy tried to asked but was cut off.

"We don't have time to answer questions," Kage said as he started to head inside the castle.

Once inside they noticed a hooded figure running towards them, "Run! Run away!" it shouted as it ran pass the group and disappeared.

"Okay…?" Nazz said in confusion.

"Enough gawking we have to get to the dungeons!" Kammy shouted as she started to head in one direction.

"Why the dungeons?" Luigi asked.

"Because we need to get the Bowser Emblem that I left with the Koopalings," Kammy explained.

"Why do we need the Bowser Emblem?" Goombella asked.

"It's the only thing that can get us to Bowser's throne room," Kammy answered

"How 'bout we have Kage use that Keyblade again to get to the throne room," Eddy suggested.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we have no more elixirs since the Keyblade drains my energy, so I can't do it again," Kage explained.

"So shall we go to the dungeons?" Kammy asked.

* * *

Back in throne room Maleficent has a small smirk on her face, "Well it seems those fools are heading to the dungeons."

"Huh?" Bowser said as he turned to Maleficent.

"Oh nothing your majesty," Maleficent lied, "Now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to." With that Maleficent disappeared into a dark portal.

At the castle dungeons, the heroes got to one of the large chambers with out seeing a Heartless yet. "So where are the Heartless?" Nazz asked.

"I don't know. When I was escaping the Heartless were everywhere," Kammy said.

"Kammy is that you?" a child voice echo though out the chamber.

Kammy turned to a cell that had a small creature that look like Bowser with other almost like him, "Bowser Jr. thank the stars that you and the rest of the Koopalings are alright!" Kammy shouted with happiness.

"Yo look, it's Mario!" another voice shouted from another cell.

Mario turn to see four Koopas that were red, black, green, and yellow, and to top it off they look like ninjas, "Not you four again," Mario said.

"And who are they?"Luigi asked.

"Who are we? How 'bout we introduce ourselves," the red Koopa said, "We are Bowser's Elite force!"

"We are the coolest of the cool!" the black Koopa shouted.

"We can take on anything!" the green Koopa shouted.

"We are…!" the yellow Koopa started.

"THE KOOPA BROS!" the four of them shouted.

"Oh shut up the four of you!" Kammy shouted.

"Yo Kammy, we see you brought Mario to help," Red said.

"Yeah, he was the only person I could think of that could help us against Maleficent," Kammy answered.

"Alright then," Black said, "so can you let us out now?"

Kammy pulled out her wand then she started to do a chant and an outline of a triangle, circle, and square flew from the wand.

Halfway in flight the spell was stopped by a dark force, "Do you think your little magic tricks could stand up to the power of darkness?" An evil voice echoed in the room.

Everyone turned to see Maleficent standing at the entrance of the chamber, "Maleficent!" Kage, Donald, and Goofy shouted as everyone else got ready to fight.

Maleficent gave a small smirk when she saw Kammy, "Ah Kammy, it seems you're betraying Bowser by joining forces with Mario."

"What?!" Kammy shouted, "I'll never betray his Evilness!"

"Alright let not talk, and go straight into the fight," Kage said as he drew his katanas.

"Sorry, but I have so lose ends to tie up," Maleficent said as she disappear in dark flames, "but an old friend dose want to see you again."

Then out of nowhere a giant purple armor torso fell down then armor boots and gantlets fell down and land near the torso. The armor got up with the floating limbs, the lastly the helmet fell and landed on top of the torso.

"A Guard Armor, she has to be kidding," Kage said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Nazz asked.

"It's not that strong of a Heartless," Goofy said, "You just have to take out its limbs and destroy the torso."

"Yeah like this, **Thundaga!"** Donald shouted as lightning destroyed the limbs easily, then Goofy tossed his shield while Kage tossed one of his katanas, the shield knocked the helmet off while the katana when right though it. At first the torso just floated there, and then it started to shake violently until a glow appeared on the top and a heart flew out of it and disappeared.

"Why did Maleficent summon that Heartless if she knew you three could easily destroy it?" Mario asked.

"It's simple," Kage started as he went to get his katana, "She wants us to come to her."

"Yo we're free!" Red shouted as everyone turned to see all of Bowser's minions rushing out of their cells. "So now what?" Red asked.

"First things first," Kammy said as she walked over to Bowser Jr. we need that Bowser Emblem."

Bowser Jr. paused then started to laugh nervously, "Well…you see some guy in a black hood took it."

"WHAT!!" Kammy shouted at of her lungs "How did you let that happen!"

"Organization XIII?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah it could been that guy that past us earlier," Rolf said.

"And if memory served me right the voice belonged to Demyx," Kage said.

"What's going on?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"It's nothing to worry about," Kage said, "Come on we have to find the thief!"

* * *

After searching though out the castle the heroes came to the door to Bowser's throne room where the found the hooded man, "Demyx!" Kage shouted.

The hooded figure turned to see the heroes coming at them, "Huh? Ah! You!" he shouted removing his hood reviling a face of a young man with a dark blonde mullet, but he noticed something, "Wait a sec... Roxas? Axel?

"Excuse me?" Double D said.

"Roxas? Axel?" Demyx just sighed, "Oh, it's no use."

"What are you talking about?" Rolf said.

Demyx pulled out a note that was in his pocket, "Let's see, here... 'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition'..."Demyx sighed again as he put the note away, "Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..."

"Who is this guy?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"Careful everyone Demyx may act stupid but he is strong," Kage warned.

Soon Kammy noticed something sticking out of Demyx's pocket, "The Bowser Emblem! He's the thief!"

"Now that's just plain rude!" Demyx said as he pulled out the Bowser Emblem, "But if you want this beat my challenge!" then Demyx raised his hand and water gathered in his hand and a sitar appeared in his hand. "Dance water! Dance!" he shouted as he played the sitar.

Then a water barrier surrounded Demyx and walls of water surrounded the heroes with fifty water clones of Demyx. "What's going on?" Luigi asked.

"Don't talk, just destroy the clones!" Kage shouted as he started to destroy some of the clones.

Before anyone could ask why Demyx explained, "You better do what he says or in fifty seconds the walls of water will come in and kill you."

"Alright then," Bobbery said as he jumped into the clones and exploded.

"Ready Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi shouted as he grabbed Mario's hand, Mario started to spin himself and Luigi really fast then Mario let go of Luigi, and Luigi was flying though the clones destroying the ones he past.

"Alright Ms. Mowz, you ready?" Koops asked.

"Indeed," Ms. Mowz said as Koops retreaded into his shell and Ms. Mowz grabbed the shell and tossed at one of the clones, but he was stuck in it instead.

"Well that could have gone better," Koops said.

But out of nowhere Eduardo Jr. ground pounded the clone the Koops was stuck in, then Eduardo used his tongue to get Koops in his mouth then he spit Koops at a faster speed that destroyed any clones that got near him.

"Mario I have an idea!" Luigi shouted as he charged something in his hand and he jumped on Mario's shoulders, **"Thunder Bros.!" **then an electrical wave was shot and destroy all the clones but missed one.

"I'll take care of the last one!" Kage shouted as he grabbed the last clone and tossed it at Demyx knocking him to the ground and dropping the Bowser Emblem.

Demyx got back up as fast as he can with his hand on his shoulder, "Not bad everyone," he commented as he started to retreat to a dark portal, "Roxas, Axel, come back to us!" he said in a sad tone as he disappeared in the portal.

"Guy's a broken record," Nazz said.

"Hey look!" Donald shouted as he picked up the Bowser Emblem.

"Finally we got the Bowser Emblem! Now we can enter the throne room and get rid of Maleficent!" Kammy said as she turned to a large red metal door were Maleficent awaits.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I'm happy that I finally have free time. And I promise that I would try to update the next chapters. And just a little hint the next three chapter are going to be one long fight.


	27. Ch 27: Giga Bowser

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 27: Giga Bowser

* * *

In Bowser's large throne room the heroes rushed in with weapons ready. "What is this?!" Bowser demanded to know.

"Your Evilness I have returned!" Kammy shouted in happiness.

"Kammy?" Bowser started, "Kammy you better tell me of what the hell is going on!"

"Think about it your majesty, Kammy brought Mario and his friends to destroy you," Maleficent said.

"Don't listen to her your Evilness! You know I wouldn't dream of doing that!" Kammy shouted.

"Bowser please listen to us!" Mario shouted, "Maleficent can't-a be trusted!"

"Oh but Bowser, offer power that can easily destroy your enemies," Maleficent tried to persuade.

"Power, eh?" Bowser said as he started to think about.

"Bowser you can't give yourself to the darkness, my friend did the same thing and he was just being controlled by the darkness!" Kage tried to reason, "Besides, Maleficent is just a puppet to the darkness."

Maleficent was full of rage when Kage said that, "Silence!" she shouted, "I have complete control of the darkness!"

"You're just denying it! You know as well as I do that the Shadow King and Queen were the true rulers of darkness!" Kage explained.

"Hmph! If they were the true rulers of darkness, then Seda III would have never let the Heartless run out of control," Maleficent said.

"SHUT UP!!" Kage shouted at the top of his lungs which caused everyone to turn to him and see tears starting form in his eyes, "You know nothing… NOTHING of Seda you god damn witch!"

"Oh and why's that?" Maleficent asked.

"It's because… because…" Kage stuttered.

"That's enough!" Bowser shouted, "I don't know what's going on nor do I care! The only thing I know is that I want more power!"

"Good choice your majesty," Maleficent said, "Let me give the power of darkness." And with that Bowser was covered with green and black flames.

Bowser checked out his body to see that his body didn't change, "Well I may not look different, but I feel a great power within me!" Bowser said as jumped from his throne and landed in front of the heroes, "Let's see what this power could do."

Soon Bowser's eyes started to glow yellow then his body started to grow three times as he normally is. His horns were growing longer and thicker. His teeth and the spines on his back were getting sharper. The color of his scales turned brown and the shell on his back turned dark green. (A/N: it is Giga Bowser from Super Smash Bros.) "Giga Bowser!" Maleficent shouted as a barrier went up in front of her and the throne, "Use your new found powers to crush the fools and retrieve the Eye of Wisdom from Double D!"

Giga Bowser let out a loud roar and breathed out fire towards the heroes, fortunately the heroes got out of the way.

"Luigi!" Mario called out getting Luigi's attention, "Let's give him the old-a Chopper Bros.!"

"Oh yeah!" Luigi shouted. Mario pulled out his hammer and pounded Luigi into the ground. Mario stand on the spot where Luigi was, Luigi popped back out sending Mario into the air. As Mario got close to Giga Bowser's head, he started to spin as fast as he can, hitting Giga Bowser as hard as he could.

As Mario landed on the ground he looked to see the attack did nothing to Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser looked down to see Mario at his feet; he then raised his foot over Mario to stomp on him.

"Mario!" Flurrie shouted as she took a deep breath and blew out a strong wind that pushed Mario out of the way just before Giga Bowser put his foot down.

Unbeknownst to anyone Bobbery was rushing underneath Giga Bowser, "You asked for it! **Bob-ombast!" **and with that a huge explosion erupted underneath Giga Bowser, but it did nothing to Giga Bowser.

Giga Bowser looked underneath to see that Bobbery was still there. Giga Bowser was about to reach of Bobbery but he felt something hitting his head.

"Forgive me!" Kammy shouted as she did a chant that created a yellow cube with black eyes, then launched it at Giga Bowser's head.

"**Graviga!"** Donald shouted as a dark ball pressed against Giga Bowser's body but still nothing. Giga Bowser turned to where Donald and Kammy stood and took a deep breath then breathed white flames. **"Aeroga!" **Donald quickly shouted as a wind barrier surrounded the two fending of the white flames.

'He won't be able hold the flames off alone,' Kammy thought as she started a spell that made another barrier.

"What are you doing?!" Donald shouted.

"You know very well that you can't hold of the flames alone," Kammy started, "so I'm using a spell to make another barrier!"

"Come on, we have to help them!" Goofy shouted as some of the heroes charged towards Giga Bowser.

'Why? Why of all times that my fire abilities won't work?' Double D thought to himself.

"Let's hope this work and cut him down to size," Eduardo Jr. thought out loud **"Mini-eggs!"** Soon Eduardo Jr. laid four Yoshi eggs and tossed them to Giga Bowser's face, but they did not affect him.

"I have an idea!" Rolf shouted as the chain on his flail extended, then he tossed the spike ball and it rapped around one of Giga Bowser's horns.

Rolf started to pull on the chain then Flurrie came in and started helped pull the chain. Then Goofy and Ed came to help and then more heroes came to help pull the chain.

Giga Bowser felt something pulling his head; he stopped breathing the white flames to see the heroes pulling a chain that is around his horn. Giga Bowser grabbed the chain and pulled it making the heroes fly into the air.

Known to the rest of the heroes Johnny was holding Plank towards Giga Bowser, **"Deciderate!" **Johnny and another voice shouted. Soon a twister of twigs, leaves, and acorns shots formed around Plank. Everything in the twister all fire at Giga Bowser which did nothing but it got his attention.

Giga Bowser raised his claw and swung it creating blade beams the interrupted Johnny and Plank's move.

"It's no use Giga Bowser is too powerful," Nazz stated, "It's over."

"So what you're giving up?" Eduardo Jr. asked.

"Yeah there has to a way to win!" Ms. Mowz tried to encourage.

"She right," Luigi said, "Mario told-a me about your bravery when you fought the Shadow Queen four years ago. You can't just give up."

"Yeah with our hearts combine we can defeat anything!" Goofy shouted.

"Sorry to disappoint you but your pathetic hearts cannot defeat the power of Giga Bowser," Maleficent said, "Giga Bowser crush those fools for good!"

With that command Giga Bowser took a deep breath and breathed out white flames.

"**Twilight Shield!" **

Everyone had their eyes shut and waited for death, but when they noticed that they were still alive they opened their eyes to see Kage holding up a magic shield, that was a black square that had a white glow, to the white flames. "Hurry! Get away!" he coughed.

"Kage, what are you doing!?" Double D shouted.

"I'll take care of Giga Bowser! Just go!" Kage said in a demanding tone. With that everyone got away from Kage. "Donald, Goofy," he said getting two tube out and tossing them to Donald and Goofy, "If I go to my last resort, you know what to do."

"You can't do that Kage!" Goofy said.

"Remember what Master Yen Sid said!" Donald reminded.

"I know, but it I go out of control do what ever it takes to stop me," Kage said. Donald and Goofy nodded to let him know that they'll keep their word.

Kage then jumped out of the way of the white flames. "Well let me show you the rue extent of my power," Kage said as his body was covered in white and black flames, **"Twilight Aura!"** then small white and black beams fired from Kage's body and hit Giga Bowser making him scream in pain.

The attack got Giga Bowser mad as he started to face Kage, as his katanas was now covered with white and black flames, **"Twilight Beam!"** and gray beams fired from both katanas hitting Giga Bowser in the face. Giga Boswer roared if frustration as he charged at Kage.

Kage ran toward Giga Bowser with his katanas glowing, **"Twilight Slash!"** and at the same time Giga Bowser swung his claw causing the both of them to push each other away. But because of that attack Kage's katanas was broken into two pieces. "You broke my katanas," he said as he dropped the pieces in his hand, "that dose really piss me off now," he continued as he removed the sheaths form his belt, "they were the swords that helped me become a swordsman, and proof that Sephiroth was once a kind man. As a reward for pissing me off, I'll show you the true power of darkness."

Soon Kage started to do some deep breathing as a dark aura surrounded Kage. "What's wrong with Kage?" Mario asked.

"Kage is going to his Anti Form," Donald said as he and Goofy removed the caps on the tubes that Kage gave them.

"Anti Form?" Goombella asked.

"It when he opens up his body and mind to the darkness," Donald explained.

Soon the dark aura engulfed Kage and then a shadow figure that looked like Kage with yellow eyes. **"I'LL GIVE YOU A REASON TO FEAR THE DARKNESS!"** Anti-Kage shouted as he charged at Giga Bowser and delivered a swift uppercut to Giga Bowser's jaw.

The attack was able to knock Giga Bowser down. Giga Bowser was furious now; he quickly got up and let out the loudest roar ever. Anti-Kage just gave a devilish smirk as he charged at Giga Bowser with great speed. Anti-Kage was moving so fast that no one, not even Giga Bowser, could keep up. With that advantage Anti-Kage was able to hit Giga Bowser in multiple spots, and then he appeared behind Giga Bowser and kicked him straight into the wall. Giga Bowser started to shrink and change, he was Bowser once again, "Owwww," he groaned, "Could someone please get the license plate number of that vehicle." Then Bowser was now unconscious.

Anti-Kage approach the unconscious Bowser, "**YOU CAN NEVER GRASP THE TRUE POWER OF DARKNESS!"** Anti-Kage said as he raise his arms and created a dark sphere, **"NOW LET ME PUT YOU AT EASE, BY ENDING YOUR LIFE!"**

Out of nowhere Donald and Goofy jumped on Anti-Kage, "Kage stop you won!" Dounald shouted.

"**WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING!"** Anti-Kage shouted, **"GET OFF OF ME BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!"**

Donald and Goofy pull out the syringe and enject a drug into Kage's neck, "Kage this isn't you, think about what Kristen wanted!"

"**Kristen…"** Kage whispered, "I'm so… sorry." With that Kage was back to normal and out cold.

The rest of the heroes came up to see if Kage was okay, "Is he okay?" Sarah asked.

"Ah don't worry his Anti Form drains his energy, he just needs to rest," Goofy explained.

Soon the throne room doors opened as a group of spiky armored Koopas ran in, "Lady Kammy, do need any help?" one asked.

"Where were you earlier when we need your help?!" Kammy shouted, "But never mind that now, can you help me take His Evilness out of here?"

"Yes ma'am!" the armored Koopas said as they went to Bowser's unconscious body and lift it out of the throne room.

"Hey can you take Kage out of here as well?" Donald asked.

"Um…sure," an armored Koopa said as he and another armored Koopa took Kage out of the room as well.

"I'm going with them to make sure nothing happens to those two," Kammy said as she went to the door, "Take out that witch." Then the doors were closed.

"It-a will be our pleasure," Mario said.

Soon a devilish laughter filled the room making the heroes turn to Maleficent, "What's so funny?' Eddy demanded.

Maleficent stopped laughing and gave the group an evil smirk, "You fools walked into my trap!"


	28. Ch 28:True Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 28: True Evil

* * *

"You fools walked into my trap!" Maleficent said.

"What do you-a mean?!" Mario demanded to know.

"Kage used his Anti Form to defeat Giga Bowser, just like I planned it," Maleficent explained.

"What do you mean planned?" Lee said.

"I gave Bowser enough power that would force Kage to use his Anti Form, so he could be drain of energy. And now Beldam and Grodus will take care of him," Maleficent continued.

"Beldam? Grodus? I thought they are dead?" Mario wondered.

"We thought so too, but it seems they were with Maleficent," Nazz explained.

"Yes they played their parts very well four years ago," Maleficent said, "But now they made better minions."

"But how did they return?" Goombella said, "We heard that Vivian's attack destroyed Beldam four years ago."

"Yeah, we even saw the Shadow Queen destroy Grodus," Ms. Mowz added.

"Well, when I went the Palace of Shadows to retrieve the Crown of Power I found the remains of Beldam that was trying to revive herself, and I found Grodus wondering in the Realm of Darkness so I decide to take them and make them my minions," Maleficent explained.

"But there's one more thing I must know," Double D said, "What did you mean by 'that they played their parts'?"

Maleficent gave an evil smirk and said, "I planned everything four years ago."

"What?!" the group of heroes shouted.

"Yes four years ago I sent Pete here to tell Grodus all about the Crystal Stars, the Shadow Queen, the relics, and about you as well Double D," Maleficent said, "then Pete helped them attain a Crystal Star and he told them that they can bring you to this world with the Crystal Star."

"But why would you do this!?" Nazz shouted.

"I know why!" Rolf shouted, "She wants the relics to use their hidden power!"

'Hidden Power?' May thought, 'I had one of the relics, and I didn't know that they more power.'

"You caught on very quickly," Malficent said, "I knew that Grodus would do anything to release the Shadow Queen, and I was hoping that you and Shadow Queen would kill each other so that I could get all three relics."

"You really are an evil which!" Flurrie shouted.

"But I hit a snag in my plan when I went to get the Crown of Power it seems that someone took it," Maleficent said, "But no matter, I will first claim the Eye of Wisdom from you, then I will crush Organization XIII and claim the relics that they have, and finally Kingdom Hearts will be mine!"

"We'll never let you have Kingdom Hearts!" Donald shouted as he and Goofy got ready for a fight.

Maleficent smiled and said, "You really think you could stop me? The reason you won the last time we fought is because Kage had the Keyblade."

"We may know nothing about what the Keyblade you talk about," Double D started as he got his staff ready, "But we know that we have to stop you here and now."

"He's right," Nazz said, "you cause a lot of suffering, and someone like you should be alive."

Maleficent staff was starting to glow, "You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil!"

"We did a year ago!" Goofy stated.

Maleficent tapped her staff on the ground as a small circle of green flames surrounded her and then the ground beneath her started to lift into the air by some kind of dark magic. "Come out!" Maleficent shouted as she waved her arm, summoning four large Heartless with shields that were big as them with a beast's head on it.

"Defenders!" Donald shouted as the platform with Maleficent flew to the other side of the room.

"Now what do we do?!" Kevin shouted.

"Some of us should take care of Maleficent while the rest deal with the Heartless," Goombella suggested.

With that everyone split up to fight. Double D, Nazz, Eddy, Ed, Donald, Goombella, Eduardo Jr., Bobbery went after Maleficent while the others went for the Heartless. When Maleficent saw the heroes coming toward her, she smiled and said, "You fools really you could really beat me!?" then a dark clouds started conjure up above her then lightning bolt started to fire at the heroes.

With the heroes fighting the Heartless, Goofy started things off by spinning around the Defenders, but one of the Defenders used its shield to knock Goofy away. Rolf took this chance to get his flail ready to strike the Defenders, but the both Defenders' shield eyes glowed blue and both shields' mouth opened up and blew out an icy cold wind.

"**Gale Force!"** Flurrie shouted as she took a deep and let out a powerful gust of wind at the Defenders, but the Defenders didn't budge an inch.

Soon the eye on the Defenders' shields glowed red and fire balls were fired at the heroes.

"What's with these things!?" Kevin shouted as he dodged a fire ball, "We can't get near them!"

"We can," Goofy said, "I have a plan."

With Maleficent, the heroes were having a hard time getting close to her do to the lightning attacks.

"How are we supposes to hit her with all this lightning flying everywhere?" Eddy said dodging a lightning bolt.

"I don't know!" Eduardo Jr. said.

Without warning Ed got behind Maleficent and fire an arrow to Maleficent's head, only to be caught by dark magic and it was destroyed. "You really think that I would let my guard down like that?" she said as a lightning bolt was fired at Ed.

"Hey Ed I got an idea, toss me up there!" Nazz said. Ed nodded and grabbed Nazz then tossed her to the platform that Maleficent was on. Maleficent turned to face Nazz with her staff covered in green and black flames. She swung her staff at Nazz, but Nazz raised her arms to defend herself. She notice that the gauntlets absorbed the blow, 'Wow Tifa, must have worked hard on these gauntlets.'

Maleficent was getting ready to strike again, but Rolf extended the chain on his flail and tossed it at Maleficent's staff which warped around it, "Now Nazz!" Rolf shouted.

Nazz nodded then she lunged at Maleficent with both fist out in front and she knocked Maleficent off the platform. "We got her now!" Double D shouted getting everyone's attention.

Soon Maleficent's body disappeared and was replaced with a green will-o-the-wisp and flew to other side of the room, then Maleficent's platform span fast which tossed Nazz off of it. "I got ya!" Eduardo Jr. said as he caught Nazz.

As soon as the platform was underneath the will-o-the-wisp the Defender Heartless disappeared as Maleficent reappeared on the platform, "You fools have proven to be quite a nuisance," Maleficent said, "Now I think it is time to show all of you the meaning of fear!" With that she spread her arms out and shouted, "Meteors of heaven, strike them down with your divine fury!" Soon dark portals appeared on both sides of the room then blue meteors started to fly though the room.

The heroes were dodging the meteors and trying to figure out how to stop Maleficent. "Now what do we do?" Goombella asked as she dodged a meteor.

"We-a have to get past these meteors and attack Maleficent," Mario said.

"But how?" Koops said, "These meteors are flying everywhere."

"Not everywhere," Luigi said giving a hint to Mario.

"Ah I know what you're planning," Mario said.

"Yeah let's get Bobbery and do this," Luigi said.

Soon Luigi was holding onto Bobbery, then Mario with all his strength used his hammer and pound Luigi and Bobbery into the ground where they can still see the top of Luigi's hat.

"Mario what did you just do?" Nazz asked.

"Luigi is taking Bobbery to where Maleficent is underground," Mario said, "And don't worry I did this to him all the time when we were chasing down Cackletta."

As the meteors were still flying though the air Luigi was slowly making his way towards to the platform that Maleficent was on. Once underneath Luigi popped out of the ground with Bobbery, "Okay we're here," Luigi said.

"Good," Bobbery said, "You may want to get as far away from here as possible."

"Okay!" Luigi said as he ran from underneath the platform which caught Maleficent's attention.

"**Mega Bob-ombast!" **Bobbery shouted as he did the biggest blast that he ever did, which destroyed the platform that Maleficent was on and sent Maleficent flying into the air and landed in front of the heroes. "Did that do it?" Bobberry asked as he landed near the heroes.

Maleficent slowly got back got back up, "It seems that I underestimated you," she said, "You manage to finally hurt me."

"You better give up Maleficent, you're outnumbered," Double D said.

Maleficent started to snicker at the comment and said, "Do you really think I would be beaten that easily," she said as she backed off from the heroes, "I am the mistress of all evil. I will show what my powers can really do!" She then her staff high into the air as black and green flames covered her body.

"Uh oh," Donald said.

"Here we go again," Goofy said.

"What's going on?" Mario asked.

Before anyone could answer a black and green column of fire appeared where Maleficent stood. Then when the fire died out a black and purple dragon appeared in front of the heroes.


	29. Ch 29: Dragon of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 29: Dragon of Darkness

* * *

Then when the fire died out a black and purple dragon appeared in front of the heroes.

"Not another dragon!" Eddy shouted.

"Don't worry it will be like fighting Hooktail again only that there is more of us now," Nazz said.

"Yeah Eddy, don't worry, the two of us did defeat Gloomtail four years ago," Kevin said.

"Aha! I knew that you two fought a dragon four years ago!" Goombella shouted.

Before any one could say anything else the dragon whipped its head at the heroes and trying to bite them multiple times. As Luigi dodged one of the bites he counters the attack by slamming his hammer on the dragon's head.

The dragon let out a load roar as it lift its body to its hind legs then it slam itself on the ground causing the whole castle to shake and everyone in the castle who was standing lost balance and fell, the dragon took its chance and swung its claw cat the heroes, but luckily Flurrie was able to body slam herself onto the dragon's head. "This is why I'm happy that I can float," she said as she landed on the ground.

"Thanks for the save," Nazz thanked as the heroes got back up.

Then the dragon lift its head up high and eight black and green fire ball formed and floated near the head, "What's it doing?" Goombella asked.

"Watch out!" Goofy shouted, "Those fire balls will be coming down to hit us!"

And as how Goofy explained it one by one the fire balls came flying down chasing the heroes, but the heroes were able dodge the fire balls easily. "Ha! Too easy!" Eddy shouted as he dodged a fire ball but when the fire ball hit the ground it made a small fire.

"Oh great not this trick again," Mario said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this," Flurrie said, **"Gale Force!"** then she let out a powerful gust of wind which just made the flames flicker but they didn't go out.

"These are Dark Flames they can't be put out, you have to wait until the fade away," Donald explained.

Soon the dragon started to whip its head around trying to bite one of the heroes, "Let's see if it can catch me? **Tease!"** Ms. Mowz shouted as she charged at the dragon with great speed. The dragon saw Ms. Mowz running towards it, it tried to bite her but, Ms. Mowz dodged the dragon's bite easily, "Ya missed me!" she shouted as the dragon tried to bite her again, but Ms. Mowz was moving so fast that it look like there was four of her and she this to her advantage to make the dragon confused.

Ed saw a chance with Ms. Mowz confusing the dragon; he pulled out an arrow and took aim for the dragon. Ed fire the arrow and it hit the dragon in the left eye.

The dragon let out a loud roar of pain.

* * *

Outside of the throne room Kammy and some of the armored Koopas were guarding the unconscious bodies of Bowser and Kage. "Wow sounds like they're winning in there," Kammy said.

Soon out of nowhere Armored Heartless appeared around them, "Those things are still here!?" an armored Koopa said.

"Yeah, I thought that we destroyed them all," another armored Koopa said as well.

"Do you really think that you can get rid of the Heartless that easily?" Grodus said as he appeared behind the Heartless.

"As long there is darkness, we Heartless will always exist," Beldam said as she came out of her shadow next to Grodus.

"And just who are you two?" Kammy demanded to know.

"That's none of your business," Grodus said, "We're here for the boy named Kage."

Kammy looked at Kage's unconscious body and turned back at Grodus and Beldam. "Sorry, but I can't let you," she replied as she and the Koopas got ready for a fight.

"How pitiful," Beldam said, "Attack!" then all the Armored Heartless charged at Kammy and the Koopas, they closed their eyes and embraced for impact.

But a sound of a sword slash filled the air and destroyed the Armored Heartless. Kammy and the rest of the Koopas opened their eyes to see a hooded figure in the same coat as Demyx, with a glow fading in his hand.

"You are you?!" Beldam shouted.

The hooded figure didn't say any thing; he just slowly walked towards Beldam and Grodus. "A silent type, eh?" Grodus said as he got his scepter ready to fight and Beldam was ready to cast spells, "We got ways to make you talk."

Unknown to them a dark portal was forming behind the two, **"Dark Firaga!"** the hooded figure shouted as large dark fireball at the two forcing the two into the dark portal, and then the portal disappeared.

Kammy looked at the hooded figure with amazement, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Just someone from the darkness," the hooded figure said in a deep voice.

"C-can you help Mario and his friends?" Kammy asked, "They're fighting Maleficent."

"I know."

* * *

At the same time in the throne room the dragon took a deep breath and breathed out Dark Flames, **"Shell Shield!"** Koops shouted as a large shell appeared above him and covered him, Goombella, Jimmy, Johnny, and Plank as the Dark Flames cover the shell and most of the throne room forcing the rest of the heroes to the wall.

"So now what?" Nazz asked.

"We don't know," Goofy replied.

"How did you guys defeat her last time?" Kevin asked.

"Who know?" Donald said, "We have more then twice as many people fighting her, so this should have been easier."

"Maybe Maleficent was right about Kage having the Keyblade," Nazz said.

The dragon took another breath and was about to breath until a deep voice shouted, **"Dark Firaga!"** and then a dark fireball flew the air and hit the dragon.

It raised its head to see a hooded figure running though the Dark Flames, the dragon raised itself on its hind legs to try to crush the hooded figure, but a smirk came to the figure's face as a glow in his hand. Before the glow took form the figure tossed it at the dragon and it hit the dragon in the chest and it pierced its heart.

The dragon let out a roar as its body started to be covered by the Dark Flames along with the dark thorns that covered the castle. Soon all the Dark Flames died down and the dark thorns and the dragon were gone. The only thing that was left of was Maleficent's dark robe on the floor.

"Is it over?" Luigi asked.

"It seems like it is," Eduardo Jr. said. But then he noticed something, "Wait, where is that hooded guy who saved us?"

"More importantly who was that?" Mario asked.

"Organization XIII?" Rolf suggested.

"Then why would save us?" Double D asked.

"Riku?" Nazz added.

"No, that man was taller then Riku, and he had a deeper voice," Double D pointed out.

"So you guys defeated Maleficent!" a new voice filled the room, everyone turned to see Kage, Bowser, and Kammy at the entrance of the throne room.

"Kage, how are you doing?" Nazz asked as the heroes gathered around the three.

"I'm feeling much bet…" Kage couldn't finished his sentence when he saw a raven on Maleficent's robe, "Quick get out of my way!" he shouted as he tried to get through the crowd of heroes, but before he could get to the robe, the raven took the robe and flew out of castle. "Fuck! We could have finally ended it!"

"What are you talking about Kage?" Double D asked.

"Sorry about that, but according to Yen Sid that Maleficent has to leave her powers with something so that she can come back," Kage explained, "We believe that she left her powers with her robe, and if we destroyed he robe we could of stop her for good."

"Well, I don't know what is going, and I don't care," Bowser started, "I know that Maleficent was using me to kill that Kage guy, but to top it off she ruined my castle, everything is a mess up. Get out of here; I have a lot of work to do."

"You could've thanked us for saving you," Mario said.

Bowser grunted a little until he said, "Alright fine…thanks. NOW GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!" and with that the heroes were gone in an instant.

* * *

Back at Maleficent's castle in one of the main chambers, Pete wondered in and found Grodus and Beldam on the ground. "What happened to you guys?" Pete asked.

"We don't know," Grodus replied, "We were hit by some kind dark fireball and we ended up here."

"Well did you at least get rid of that Kage fellow?" Pete asked.

"Some hooded man got in our way before we could of take care of Kage," Beldam said.

"And where's Maleficent?" Pete asked. Before Beldam and Grodus could say anything Maleficent's raven Diablo flew in with Maleficent's robe and put on the ground, "Oh no they defeated Maleficent again."

Soon the robe started to rise from the ground and Maleficent took form once again.

* * *

Elsewhere in a dungeon of unknown castle, Marie and Pluto were sitting in a cell waiting to be rescued. Then the two of them heard footsteps coming towards the cell, Marie got up to see who it was. When she got to the bars she saw Saïx, "Why do you keep checking up on me?" she asked.

"I have to make sure that you don't kill yourself," Saïx replied, "Until we're done using you that is."

"What are you planning to do with me?" Marie wanted to know.

"Why should I tell you," Saïx replied again. Then near Saïx, a dark portal appeared and Demyx walked out, "Demyx you better have good news."

"Well kind of," Demyx said kind of nervous, "It seems that Maleficent has been defeated again."

"Is she gone for good," Saïx asked.

"Sorry, but no," Demyx replied, "But she is weak now."

Saïx smirked at the comment as he started to leave, "Well it seems it's the best time to tell the Superior that we should make our move."

Demxy was about to warp away until he just remembered something, "Wait what…"

"Don't worry I'll tell Xero as well."

* * *

A/N: well you can kind of say that this is the halfway point since Maleficent is defeated. So tell of how you think of the story so far.


	30. Ch 30: Returning to Hollow Bastion

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 30: Returning to Hollow Bastion

* * *

In the forest near Toad Town, the heroes were all gathered around the Gummi Ships waiting for Kage to come out of the Black Angel II. "So is this how you travel around?" Mario asked as he continues to check out the Gummi Ships.

"Yep, we can travel to different worlds in minutes," Donald said.

"So now what?" Peach asked.

"We return to Hollow Bastion," Kage said as he came out of the Black Angel II with three objects in his hands.

"So soon?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"Sorry I got a call from Cid and it seems that Squall and Gippal found something that we should see," Kage explained.

"Aww, I wanted to spend more time with dad," Eduardo Jr. complained.

"Don't worry, I did promise that I would return four years ago, and I promise to be back even sooner," Double D said.

"Just be back sooner," Eduardo Jr. requested.

Kage walked over to Mario and held out the three objects to him, "Take these."

"What are these?" Mario asked as took the objects.

"They're called Megalixirs," Kage answered, "They are used to fully heal a group of people."

"I can't take this," Mario said as he tried to give the Megalixirs back to Kage.

"Don't worry, take them as a thanks for convincing Bowser to let me get the pieces of my katanas back," Kage said.

"So should we get going?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah let's get going," Kage said as he and the heroes boarded the Gummi Ships.

Mario and his friends started to wave good-bye as the ships took off for Hollow Bastion.

* * *

A few moments later the Gummi Ships entered in the hanger and the heroes stepped out of the ships and head straight for the elevator. As the elevator doors open two young men were standing in there. One had short blond hair and he was wearing a yellow short sleeve hoody opened to the skin, he had a gauntlet on his left arm, and he had a pair of black short overalls where one legging was slightly longer then the other. The other young man had short silver hair with a blue bandana; he had a green jacket as well with a pair of green pants on with a white under shirt. "Tidus, Baralai nice to see you two again," Kage said.

"Same here," Tidus said as the heroes entered the elevator, "Are these guys the ones?"

"Yea, these are the ones who defeated the Shadow Queen four years ago," Kage answered as the elevator started to rise.

"We heard there was only three," Baralai stated.

"Well there was just Nazz, Rolf and I when we first came here," Double D pointed out.

"Okay then," Baralai said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened to the streets of Hollow Bastion, "Welcome back. And for the rest of you welcome to Hollow Bastion."

Everyone poured out of the elevator to see the town that still looked like it's under contrition. "Why are you guys living in a town that's being built?" Eddy asked.

"Because we reclaim this world a year ago after we defeated Ansem," Kage replied.

"Ansem?" Nazz asked.

"It's no one you need to know," Kage said as he started to walk to a shop.

"What are you doing Kage?" Tidus asked.

"I need to get my swords fixed again," Kage replied as a moogle approached the counter.

"How can I help you? Kupo," the moogle asked.

"I need these fixed again," Kage said as he put the pieces of his katanas on the counter.

"You can't make a habit of this, kupo," the moogle said as I started to take pieces of the katanas.

Kage pulled out a piece of folded paper and placed it on the counter, "And can you also make these?"

The moogle looked at the paper and said, "Sure, kupo."

"All right then let's meet up with the others," Kage said as he, Tidus, Baralai, Double D, Rolf, and Nazz led the group to Merlin's house. On the way Kage noticed a blond spiky hair man with wearing a dark blue vest with one long black sleeve on his arm, black pants, and had a large claymore-like sword strapped to his back leaning against the wall. "Oh, hey Cloud," Kage greeted.

The man named Cloud raised his head to see Kage and the rest of the group, "Whatcha doing?" Donald asked.

Cloud then lowered his head and said in a cold tone, "I'll get him. This time we settle it."

"Who?" Nazz asked.

"Me, and the one who embodies all the darkness in me," Cloud finished.

"I thought you looked kinda different, Cloud," Donald said.

"If I do, it's his fault," Cloud said.

"Who are you talking about?" Goofy asked.

"Sephiroth. Tell me if you see him," Cloud replied.

"Or maybe we can take care of this Sephiroth guy for ya," Eddy said.

"You can't," Cloud stated.

"Why not!?" Eddy demanded to know.

"Sephiroth is considered to be the best swordsmen in our time. The Shadow Queen you fought four years ago was just a Heartless while Sephiroth is human," Cloud explained, "He destroyed our home world years ago."

"Is something wrong?" Aeris asked as everyone but Cloud turn to see her approaching them.

"It's nothing," Cloud said.

"Cloud you can't keep blocking us out, we want to help you," Aeris said.

"I don't want any to get involved," Cloud replied as he was about to walk away.

"Damn it Cloud, you can't just turn your back from us we want to help!" Aeris shouted.

Cloud just walked off without saying another word. "What his proplem?" Nazz asked.

"Six years ago," Aeris started, when he, Tifa, Sephiroth, and Zack went back to their home world to help fight the Heartless, but Tifa came back a few days later saying that Sephiroth destroyed their home world."

"So Aeris, what did Squall and Gippal found?" Kage asked.

"I don't know I was about head over to Merlin's house to find out myself," Aeris answered as she started to head for Merlin's house with the heroes following her.

* * *

Soon the large group came up in front of the house where Kage, Tidus Aeris, Baralai, Double D, Nazz, Rolf, Donald and Goofy enter in and the rest soon followed. In the house they saw Cid typing on the computer with Yuffie next to him and a man who was a little bit older with long brown hair tied in a pony tail that was also tied in a knot and he was wearing a red one-piece outfit, he had a metal left leg, he had a gun holster strapped on his right leg. Cid stopped typing and turned to face the group of heroes, "Hey, fellas---you're just in time, and I see you found your friends," Cid said.

"Yeah," Nazz said as she started to point at each friend, "This is Ed, Eddy, Sarah, Kevin, Johnny, Plank, Jimmy, May and Lee. Were just missing Marie."

Yuffie then noticed Plank in Johnny's hands, "That piece of wood belongs to you?" Yuffie asked.

"His name is Plank, and yes he's my friend," Johnny said.

"Well few days ago I was about break your friend," Yuffie said, "Just be happy that Sis came at the right time."

"As for why I called you all here," Cid said getting back to the subject, "Squall and Gippal found Ansem's computer"

"Oh boy!" Dounald shouted.

"Yep. Should be able to get all kinds of info on the Heartless and the Organization," Cid said.

"Sounds great, too bad I have to miss it," Kage said.

"Why's that?" Goofy asked.

"I have an errand to run," Kage said as he opened the door.

"Then we'll come with ya," Donald offered.

"No you two are more needed here then with," and with that Kage left.

The house was silent for a little bit until the man in red said, "Well then shell I show you were the computer is?" the man walked over to them where the heroes noticed that the man walks with a cane, "Oh how ruse of me of not introducing myself, my name is Nooj." Then Nooj walked over to the door and opened it, "Shall we go?"

"Are you sure you want to take to the computer?" Sarah asked with concern.

"Don't worry; I may have lost my left leg and arm but I can still fight," Nooj replied as he started to lead the heroes.

* * *

After a few minutes the group was at the bailey waiting for Nooj to get down the stair case. "Can get down the stairs any faster?!" Eddy shouted.

"Just be patient Eddy, he is crippled after all," Double D said.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going up ahead," Eddy said as he started to walk off, but since he wasn't looking where he was going he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a gentle female voice said from a brunet with long hair that reaches to her knees in a pony tail, she wore a white vest that had a pink hood, she had black short shorts and a half dress that was being hold by a tan belt with gun holsters. She also had black knee high boots. She even had a green eye and a blue eye.

"Yunie, you shouldn't be apologizing, he should be apologizing," a blond hair teen girl said. She had long blond hair that was tied up with a blue bandana. She wore a yellow bikini top with white sleeves that had bows that ran all the way down her arms, she wore tan-ish short shorts with sheaths for dagger on her belt. She also had white ankle high boot. Her eyes were green but her pupils were spiral shaped.

"Rikku do you have make every small problems seem big, the last teen girl with short silver hair said. She wore a gothic black outfit that long black gloves, long black boots, and a sword strapped to her belt. She even had red eyes.

"Ah Yuna, Rikku, Paine what are you three doing here?" Nooj asked as he final got down the staircase.

"Oh Nooj long time no see," Yuna said.

"You know each other?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah, them and the rest of their team have been helping us restore Hollow Bastion," Nooj replied.

"So Nooj who are these people?" Yuna asked.

"Oh these, aside from Donald and Goofy, are the ones who defeated the Shadow Queen four years ago," Nooj explained.

"Really," Rikku said, "Must have had a doosey of fight four years ago."

"Come on you two," Paine said as she started to walk to the stair case, "You know how impatient Brother gets."

"Sorry we couldn't get a chance to talk, but we have to go," Yuna said as she and Rikku ran to catch up with Paine.

"Come on lets get going," Double D said as the group continue on to a large castle.

* * *

As the group got to the corridors of the castle Nazz had to ask something, "Hey Nooj, who was Ansem?"

Nooj stopped and looked at her and said, "Ansem was our leader years ago who studied the hearts and the Heartless. But 11 years ago something happened and we all fled and got separated. I don't remember much, I was only 10 years old at the time."

"If Ansem was your leader then why did Kage said that he defeated Ansem?" Rolf wondered.

"Who knows," Nooj replied, "We might find the answers on his computer." Nooj then walks near a long hallway, "If you follow this hallway, you will Ansem's studies."

"Your not coming with us?' Kevin asked.

"Sorry but I cave to get back to town and talk to an old friend," Nooj said as started to walk out of the corridors.

The group looked at each other and then they proceed down the hallway and end up in a room with a desk in the middle, books are scattered everywhere and there was a portrait of a silver a silver haired man. Then they notice Squall along with a blond hair young man who was a light purple long sleeve shirt with a black and red shoulder pads and a dark purple pants as well. He even had an eye patch over his left eye. "'Bout time you showed up," Squall said "And don't worry Cid called me and told me all your names, let me introduce you to my friend here, Gippal."

"Hi there it's nice to finally meet ya," Gippal greeted.

"So where is this computer we were told about?" Double D asked.

Squall turned to face the wall and pressed a piece of it, then the whole wall disappeared, "This way," he said as he and Gippal walked though a small corridor.

As the group was about follow they heard someone, "Hey!" they all turn to see Kairi and Tifa.

"Oh, Tifa and… Princess Kairi. Right?" Double D said.

"You got it," Tifa said.

"And can not call me 'princess,' I'm a regular person like the rest of you," Kairi said.

"Wait if you're a princess then why don't you look like a princess?" Lee asked.

"Yeah the princess we know knew how look and act like princess," May pointed out.

"I get this a lot," Kairi said, "Since we were forced to leave Hollow Bastion years ago, I never learn how to behave princess."

"So why are you two here?" Nazz asked.

This time Tifa answered, "Well Kairi heard about Ansem's computer and wanted to see it. So I came along to protect her and I want to see how those gantlets I gave you are doing."

"Can now check out this computer?" Rolf asked as he went though the small corridor were everyone followed and found Squall and Gippal near the computer.

"Are any of you goo with computers?" Gippal asked.

"Seems like my time to shine," Double D said as he approached the keyboard and started to type.

As everyone was waiting for something to happen goofy heard something on the ceiling and looked up to see a blue furry creature, "Whoa!" Goofy shout as the creature fall and landed on the keyboard.

"Get offa there!" Donald shouted as he jumped to try to catch the creature but the creature got away and Donald landed on the keyboard.

"Attention current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action," a voice said.

"Who's there?!" Eddy shouted.

"I am the Master Control Program. I oversee this system," the voice said again.

"Where are you?!" Ed shouted.

Donald tried to get off bet he hit another button and an alarm went off "Donald!" everyone shouted.

"Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest," the voice said as Double D, Ed, Eddy and Goofy tried to help Donald down.

"I 'like to see you try to arrest us," Eddy said.

Then on the other side of the room five beams fired out of the wall and hit Double D, Ed Eddy, Donald, and Goofy. And then they disappeared.

"What just happened?!" Nazz shouted.

* * *

A/N: Well here the chapter I hoped you liked it. And tell me of how you think of the idea of having Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai into the story and the idea of making Yuna, Rikku and Paine humans instead of fairies. Please review.


	31. Ch 31: The DTD

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 31: The DTD

* * *

In a strange known world Double D woke up next to Ed and Eddy. As he rose up he noticed that the three of them were in a gray suit with blue-lit line. As he check out the suit he noticed that their weapons were gone and he noticed that the Eye of Wisdom was imbedded in his right hand.

"What hit us?" Eddy asked as he and Ed got.

"I have no clue," Double D said, "but whatever it was it took us to another world."

"Double D!" they heard Donald shouting. They turn to see him and Goofy in the same outfits being led over by new type of Heartless.

"Come on, show them who's boss," Ed said.

Soon footsteps were being heard from behind the three, they turn to see a man in red-lit outfit. "Who the heck are who?!" Eddy demanded to know.

"I am Commander Sark," the man said.

"A Heartless commander?" Ed wondered.

"Observe," Sark said as he pressed button on his wrist and then Donald and Goofy were being zap from an unknown source.

"Okay, you're the boss! We get it. Just stop hurting them," Double D surrendered.

Sark smiled and pressed the button again which stopped zapping Donald and Goofy. "Take these five to the Pit Cell," He commanded which the Heartless did do.

A few moments later the five were in the Pit Cell wondering what to do next. "What kind of world is this?" Eddy asked.

"You're inside a mainframe computer system," someone answered.

They turned to see two men, in blue-lit outfits, sitting near some kind of terminal, "A what system?" Double D asked.

"A computer system---for processing data. This system is a copy of one

created by a corporation called ENCOM. The original program was destroyed," one of the men stood up and continued, "But this copy was acquired by another User. The new User updated and customized the programs, renaming the system 'Hollow Bastion OS.' He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research. My name is Tron. I'm a security program. But now I'm under arrest, same as you."

"So let me get this straight we're in a computer system that was copied from the original," Double D said, "and you two were set up as security."

"Well I was," Tron stated, "but he wasn't." he pointed to the other man.

The other man got up and said, "I was first set up as the program to help out with the information. But I couldn't help the MCP, so they threw me in here."

"So what's your name?" Goofy asked.

"TEC," the man replied.

"TEC. Grodus's computer program, TEC?" Double D asked.

"Grodus?" TEC wondered, "Is that the User that created me?"

"You don't remember?" Double D asked. The nodded his head in response. "It's me Double D, and here's Ed and Eddy."

"Sorry but I can't remember," TEC said.

"It seems when TEC first came 3½ years ago in User time, something went wrong with his memory," Tron explained.

"Don't worry I bet we can find a way to help with TEC's memory," Donald said.

"Well to be honest the last thing I remember before I came here was that I was helping a boy who was fighting a strange man, I grabbed the man with a robotic arm so that the boy could escape, and then I transferred my few seconds before the building I was in self-destructed," TEC explained.

"Well then, should we find a way out of here?" Eddy asked.

"Agree," Tron said as he walked over to the terminal, "This terminal could've gotten you back to the User world. But the MCP cut the power 50 microcycles ago."

"So what should we do?" Goofy asked.

"If we could bring the energy core in the canyon online, we could power it back up. The problem is---we're stuck in this cell. We're not going anywhere unless we unlock the energy fields," Tron explained.

"So how do we get rid of this energy field?" Donald asked.

"We don't know," TEC replied.

Double D wondered over to the energy field to check it out, but then he felt something in his hand. When he looked at his hand he noticed the Eye of Wisdom in his hand was glowing. He then looked at the door and pressed his hand on the energy field. In an instant the field was gone.

"Double D, what did you do?" Eddy asked.

"Looks like there's more to the Eye of Wisdom then I knew."

* * *

At the same time Sark was in a room with the MCP, "Master Control. Why not just de-rezz Tron?" he asked

"I still haven't located the password to the dataspace," the MPC responded.

"What about a logic probe? With all your processing power..." Sark suggested.

"Out of the question. The current environment hampers the processing power needed for such an analysis," the MCP said. Then the alarm went off, "You're dismissed, Sark. Stop any remaining anomalies in the system---or else. End of line."

"Acknowledged," Sark said.

Back at the Pit Cell the five heroes along with Tron and TEC were about to head of to the canyon, "Hey what happens if we encounter the enemy how can we fight back?" Double D asked.

"Well if you noticed on you wrist, there is a button," Tron started, "If you press it your weapons should appear." The heroes pressed the button on there wrist and their weapons appeared in their hands, "As for me and TEC, We're going to use our ID disk as our weapons. Come on!" Then the seven of them got on a platform that took them to the Canyon.

* * *

At the Canyon, Tron lead the group to a side room, Tron accesses a large machine. "This is the energy core," Tron said as a large cube appeared in front of them.

"Double D looked at his hand to see that the Eye of Wisdom was glowing again, he held his hand toward the cube. A beam shot from his hand and hit the cube, he lifted it in to place in the core. "That should do it," Double D said as the energy was restored to the Canyon.

"Yes. Now...will you do something for us?" Tron said.

"Sure," Double D answered.

"Don't you want to hear what it is first?" TEC asked.

"You helped us! Now it's our turn," Donald stated.

"You guys really are Users. Your actions are totally illogical," Tron said, "Alright let's hurry back to the Pit Cell."

The group quickly returned to Pit Cell where Tron configures the computer terminal, "So what do you want us to do?" Eddy asked.

"Find our User. He'll give you the password to access the DTD," TEC explained.

"You bet!" Ed shouted.

"DTD is the name my User gave to the dataspace," Tron started to explain, "Copies of all the original system programs are stored there, along with anything that's sensitive or restricted."

"Is there stuff about the Heartless, or Organization XIII?" Goofy asked.

"Most likely. A number of my functions were appropriated when I last took on the MCP. That's why I need the password. If I can get inside the DTD, I can access my original backup program and restore all my functions. Then, I'll be able to put this system back the way it was before the MCP got control and changed everything. The way it was supposed to be---a free system for you---the Users," Tron explained.

"What about TEC?" Double D asked.

"I don't know, I'm not part of the original programming," TEC said.

"Okay then, we'll just have to find your user and ask him. What's his name?" Double D asked.

"You mean you don't know? My user is the user of this system: Ansem the Wise," Tron answered.

Double D, Eddy, Ed, Donald, and Goofy had worried looks on their face, "Ansem?"

Then the terminal started to flash, "Looks like the MCP's on to us. I'll keep this terminal up and running. You better exit the system, now!" Tron said.

"Sure... But Tron...Ansem is..." Double D tried to explain but Donald interrupted him.

"We'll get ya the password!" Donald shouted.

Tron then finished fixing the terminal, "Okay. You're good to go. Hurry!" Tron said as he took a few steps back.

Then Double D, Ed, Eddy, Donald, and Goofy were teleported out of there.

* * *

Back in the computer room Squall was typing until there was a glow behind him, he turned to see Double D, Ed, Eddy, Donald, and Goofy. "We did it!" Donald shouted.

"Where have you been?" Squall asked.

Double D started to explain of what happened to them. "So in other words...Ansem's research data is off-limits unless we know the password," Squall said.

"Yeah," Double D replied.

"But Kage already defeated Ansem..." Squall said, "Damn it! It was nothing but a wild goose chase!"

"Maybe we can find something in his studies," Donald suggested.

"Well everyone else went to Ansem's Studies when you guys disappeared, they are trying to figure out what happened to you," Squall said.

"Let's hope they found something," Goofy stated as the five of them went back to Ansem's Studies to see everyone looking though the books, until Kairi noticed them.

"You're back," Kairi said as everyone else noticed them.

"What happened?!" Johnny wanted to know.

Then Double D decided to tell them about what happened, "So there's a world inside the computer?"

"And now we have find the password," Goofy said.

Soon they heard a thud and turned to see that Tifa moved the large portrait that had some kind of a doodle underneath, "Looks like I found something."

Everyone approached to see the doodle as Gippal started to read, "Hollow...Main...Security...Tron... Door to..."

"Door to Darkness," Kairi finished.

"Door to Darkness?" Nazz said.

Soon something hit Double D, "That it!" he shouted as he took everyone by surprise, "DTD stands for Door to Darkness, the dataspace in Ansem's computer!"

"Well at least we know the name of the dataspace," Squall said, "But we still need the password."

"Gee, did somebody mention the Door to Darkness?" a new voice asked. Everyone turned to see a mouse in the same jacket the Organization members wear.

"Your Majesty!" Goofy and Donald shouted.

The hooded mouse quickly shushed them and looked out the door and said, "The Organization might be listening!" The mouse then closed the door and turned to face everyone with his hood off. Soon Donald and Goofy ran up to him and hugged him.

"Who is that?" Double D asked Kairi.

"That's Mickey, King of Disney Castle," Kairi whispered back.

Donald and Goofy stopped hugging Mickey, "You mentioned the Door to Darkness?" he asked.

"Uh, yes, sir! Ya see, we're lookin' for the secret password," Goofy replied.

"Password?" Mickey said, "Oh, I guess you mean like a code. The Door to Darkness can only be opened by the Seven Princesses. There's Snow White, Jasmine, and Belle..."

"Of course…" Squall said as he walked back to computer.

"What're you trying to do?" Mickey asked.

"With that password, we can get access to Ansem's research data," Double D said.

Mickey smiled as he walked over to Double D and held his hand, "So you must be Double D, it's nice to finally meet you."

"You heard of me?" Double D asked.

"Of course, who hadn't heard of your and your friends' triumph over the Shadow Queen four years ago?" Mickey said.

"So what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm here to find on any information for the location of Ansem," Mickey said.

Everyone was confused at what Mickey said, "But wasn't Ansem defeated though?" Gippal asked.

Mickey sighed as he crossed his arms, "Looks like I've got a lot of explainin' to do."

"Hey, aren't Tron and TEC waiting for you guys?" Squall shouted.

"Don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere. If those Heartless attack, I'll stand and fight with everybody here," Mickey said.

"Thank you," Double D said as he was about leave with the others.

"Double D," Mickey called out, "Just make sure no one, I repeat, no one touch the Eye of Wisdom. You have to know the real truth of the Relics."

"Alright," Double D said as he walked into the computer room.

Squall was typing something on the computer and then turned to everyone, "Well it seems we can only take five people into the computer. So Double D, Ed, Eddy, Donald, and Goofy you five should go back."

"But what's the password?" Eddy asked.

"It's the Seven Princesses," Kairi said.

"And how do you know?" May asked.

"Because I'm one of them," Kairi replied.

"Okay get ready," Squall said as five beams fired at Double D, Ed, Eddy, Donald, and Goofy and took them back to the computer world.

* * *

The five warped back into the Pit Cell where they saw Tron and TEC lying on the floor. "Tron! TEC!" Double D shouted as Tron and TEC got up.

"I don't understand. Why are you here?" Tron asked.

"We came to give you the password," Eddy replied.

"Why didn't you just transmit the data?" TEC asked.

"Transmit?" Donald said.

As Tron and TEC were getting up they fell back down. "Are you okay?" Double D asked with concern.

"We'll be all right...once we access the DTD," Tron said as he and TEC got up, "Let's get going."

With that the seven of them ran threw the Canyon, taking care of any Heartless that got in the way, and they came to a room with the dataspace.

Tron approached the keyboard, getting access to the computer and asked, "All right, what's the password?"

"Well...Belle, Snow White..." Donald started.

"Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella..." Goofy continued.

"Kairi," Double D finished.

Tron typed in the names and soon there was a small rumble, "That did it!" he shouted.

"Now switching DTD over from hibernation to active mode," a computerized voice said.

Tron then placed his hand on the scanner where energy flowed into him, "I'm as good as new! All my functions have been restored!" Tron said proudly.

Then TEC placed his hand on the scanner where energy flowed into him, "So, anything?" Ed asked.

TEC turned back to the group and said, "I thought my memory would be here, but it turns out that it's not here. At least I was able to restore my functions."

"Don't worry TEC, we'll find away to get your memory back," Double D said.

Then the alarms went of and the keyboard was flashing red, "Finally. I have full access to the DTD," the MCP voice said, "My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? An emergency destruct program for the town. Let's see how it performs."

"No!" shouted Tron as he ran to the computer and started to type something fast and the alarm stopped.

"Program! You changed the password!" the MCP said.

"There, that should buy us some time," Tron said.

"Tron! Tell us what's going on!?" Double D asked.

"The MCP's loading a hostile program into the I/O tower,"

"What do we do?" Ed asked.

"We've got to protect the User town," Tron said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Let's head to the tower!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait and for skipping the games. But I'll try to update as soon as I can. A little hint: big discoveries are going to be made in the next chapter.


	32. Ch 32: Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

Chapter 32: Promises

The group arrived at the I/O Tower, where the Hostile Program appeared before them. "I'm disappointed in you," the MCP said "Why do you insist on allying with these selfish Users?"

"Because we want to help them," Tron replied, "Something written into our code commands us to do what is right."

"Really? And what command would that be?" the MCP mocked.

"We can't really say for sure," TEC said.

"Friends. They help each other, that's all," Double D answered for them.

The Hostile Program then fired a beam, "Look out!" Eddy shouted as large walls surrounded them, keeping them from escaping.

They all got their weapons out as the Hostile Program lowered down to their level. The Hostile Program started to fire bolts of energy at the heroes. The heroes dodged the attack easily. And then Ed took his bow and fired an energy arrow. As it hit the Hostile Program, small spheres of energy fell from it.

"Double D, quick get those!" Tron shouted as he tossed his ID disk at it.

"Why?" Double D asked. As he dodged a ball of energy fired from the Hostile Program.

"If you collect enough of those clusters, we can freeze it," TEC replied as he charged at the Hostile Program.

The heroes were hitting the Hostile Program with everything they got, and Double D was collecting the clusters. Soon the Hostile Program's arms were pointing to the ground, and then the arms were now rocketing the Hostile Program around the room.

"Great now how do we hit it now?!" Eddy shouted as he was making sure he doesn't get hit by it.

"Don't worry I got it," TEC said throwing his ID disk at the Hostile Program, when the dick hit it the Hostile Program made a sharp turn and crashed into TEC.

"TEC!!!" Double D shouted.

"Double D! The clusters!" Tron pointed out. Double D nodded and grabbed the clusters which made the Eye of Wisdom glow. Double D then pointed at the Hostile Program, as it got closer a beam fired at it and was frozen in place.

"What have you done?!" the MCP shouted.

"Alright, time to finish this," Tron said as a keyboard appeared in front of him, he started to type something fast, **"Restart!"** Tron shouted as he pressed a button and then cursers when to the Hostile Program and attacked it. After it was done attacking the Hostile Program fell to the ground and exploded in a burst of light.

"That's it, right?" Eddy asked.

"Correct," Tron replied.

"Wait what about TEC?" Double D said rushing to TEC's side.

TEC just got up and said, "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

The group arrived in a room in the I/O Tower that had a terminal, where Tron starts to work on it, "We really owe you one. With all our functions up and running, I think we've got a chance of getting system control away from the MCP. Now I'd better get to work. It's what my User would want," Tron said.

"What Ansem would want...?" Double D sighed. He looked at Donald and Goofy, they nodded knowing what he was thinking, "Listen, Tron. We didn't get the password from Ansem. We just sort of found it, back in the User world. By accident. And one more thing... the way things are going Ansem might be our enemy."

"Well, actually...he might be my enemy, too," Tron said as he got up and TEC started to type something on the terminal.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Ansem took ENCOM's original system and customized it for his own use. I was part of the original system, and Ansem modified me, too. So that makes him my User," Tron started, "But Ansem is also the one who brought back the MCP. The Ansem I first knew wouldn't do that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's okay...but now I REALLY don't get it," Double D said.

"I don't...understand it either," TEC said still typing, "But I think Users, like you, are going to be the ones who will finally figure it out. You have the ability to take illogical routes and still arrive at the answers you seek." TEC then stepped away from the terminal, "Now go before the MCP starts acting up again! Any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through our User's terminal. We'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you. We changed the password, so you won't have to worry about the MCP for a while."

"An access channel? You mean a link between our worlds," Double D said.

"Correct. And you...my friends...are the new password," Tron said.

"Thanks Tron, TEC," Double D said.

"You too! And give my best to the Users!" Tron said.

"We will," Double D said, "Oh TEC, someday, some how, I promise to help you recover your memory. I'm sure Princess Peach would like to see you again."

TEC just had an unsure look, "Would she?"

* * *

There was a bright glow in the computer room and when it faded away, Double D, Ed, Eddy, Donald, and Goofy where back, "Good you're back," Squall said, "Everything went well?"

"Yes, we can now access the DTD now," Double D replied.

Squall smiled and said, "Well at least we finally have something going right today." Squall went up to keyboard and started to type, "Due to that shakeup Gippal and Tifa thought it would be safer to return Kairi back to town. And the King's also checking the situation. He'll be back soon, so don't worry." Squall then finished typing, when another screen popped up, "Hey, look, it's asking for a password."

"Oh the password, it's Double D,

"Ed."

"Eddy."

"Donald."

"Goofy."

Squall typed in their names, "That did it. We're in. I have to go into town myself. I need to see what that last shakeup did."

"You're not gonna check out the data? It wasn't exactly easy to get!" Eddy pointed out.

"I'm coming right back," Squall said, "Hey, Double D… why don't you get started on loading the data and copying it down?"

"Sure that's easy," Double D said.

"Glad to hear that," Squall said as he put his hand on Double D's shoulder and started to walk out, "I'll send in the rest of your friends."

Double D walked over to the keyboard and started to type something, "Let's see if this has any information on Organization XIII."

The loading screen came up, but soon followed by a red window that said 'Data Error,' "The data is corrupt."

"What's corrupted?" Kevin said as the five of them turned to see the rest of their friends.

"Data on Organization XII," Double D replied.

"How 'bout checking on anything on Nobodies?" Nazz suggested.

Double D typed on the computer, and a loading screen came up and soon a gray window with the Nobodies' symbol and a long list of names. "What's that?" Johnny asked.

"Looks like a list of people who've been turn to Nobodies," Double D said. Double D then remembered what DiZ said, so he typed his name and a computer found a match.

"Double D, is that computer saying that you have a Nobody?" Eddy asked.

Double D didn't respond he quickly typed in Rolf's and Nazz's names and there was a match for both of them. "This isn't making any sense," Kevin said.

Double D then typed his friends' names, but there were no matches for any of them.

"How is it possible for the three of you to have Nobodies," Sarah asked.

"We don't know it confuses us as well," Rolf replied.

Then they say Double D typed something else, and it found a match, "Eddy I don't know how to tell you this but it seems Kage was right about your brother, your brother has a Nobody," Double D said.

"Oh come on! You all know that all that isn't true!" Eddy shouted.

"But it's true Eddy," they turned to see Kage with a sack over his shoulder, "Your brother became a Nobody and to top it of he's a member of Organization XIII." Eddy gave an hmph and turned his back to Kage, "Alright be that way, which means you won't get the gift I got you."

With the word 'gift' Eddy quickly turned back to face Kage, "You mean you got us something?"

"Of course, since we're going to go up against Organization XIII I got you guy equipment that magically increase your defense," Kage explained as he reach into the sack and pulled out two things that look like jewelry, "Double D, I got you a Blizzagun Armlet and a Aquamarine Ring," Kage hand the items to Double D and he pulled out a armband and another piece of jewelry "Rolf, I got you a Chaos Anklet and Power Band," Kage handed the items to Rolf and he pulled a belt and a chin next, "Nazz this is the Gaia Belt and the Aegis Chain," he hand the items to Nazz and pulled out some sort of cloth and another belt, "Ed this is an Elven Bandana and the Protect Belt," he handed the stuff to Ed and Kage pulled out two colored ribbons and two necklaces, "Sarah I got you a Red Ribbon and a Star Amulet while I got a Blue Ribbon and Moon Amulet for Jimmy," He hand the two the items then he pulled out another chain and jewelry, "Kevin I got you Acrisius and a Soldier Earring," he handed them to Kevin and pulled out another cloth and jewelry, "Eddy this is the Divine Bandana and Dark Anklet," he gave those to Eddy and pulled out a red bangle and another chain, "Johnny, I got you A Firaga Bangle and an Abas Chain," he hand them to Johnny and finally pulled out two more earrings and jewelries, "May, Lee, I got you both a Mage Earrings while May gets the Thundaga Trinket and Lee gets the Midnight Anklet," he hand the last items to May and Lee.

"Thank you Kage," Double D said.

"Your welcome," Kage said, "But now I've got three gifts that Master Yen Sid wanted me to give."

"Yen Sid?" Nazz asked.

"Master Yen Sid is a powerful sorcerer," Goofy answered, "And he was the King's teacher."

"So consider it an honor to receive something from Yen Sid," Donald added.

"Yeah, because when Yen Sid was an apprentice himself, he found these powerful items," Kage said as he pulled out a black yet beautifully designed chain, "Double D, Yen Sid wanted you to have the Cosmic Chain," Then he pulled out a belt that was black and beautifully designed as well, "Rolf, Yen Sid wanted you to have the Cosmic Belt," then he pulled a necklace that was the other two, "And Nazz Yen Sid wanted you to have the Cosmic Arts."

"These look amazing Kage," Nazz said, "But why did Yen Sid want to give us this?"

"Well I don't know. Yen Sid didn't give me these things himself, his apprentice, Rinoa, gave them to me and told me to give to you three," Kage explained.

Soon everyone put on the equipment that Kage gave them, "Oh Kage you should check out Ansem's computer," Double D said, "We did see that DiZ was right about the three of us having Nobodies, and we checked to see if the others had Nobodies as well."

"Are you sure you checked everyone?" Kage asked.

It took Double D awhile to figure out what Kage meant, Double D then rushed to the computer and typed something. After waiting a minute a screen popped up making Double D fall to his knees and have his head hang low, "No. It can't be, it has to be a lie," he said.

"What's wrong?" Rolf asked as he and the rest of his friend came over to Double D side, then he saw on the screen that said that Vivian was confirmed to be a Nobody, "How is that possible?"

"Well it's true, Vivian was a Nobody this whole time," Kage started to explained, "All of you cared for something that acted on the memories of the feelings she used to have. That's why she doesn't want to you find her."

"What do you mean?" Double D said give Kage a cold stare.

"When Vivian found out that she was a Nobody, she knew when we would get you involved that you would do anything to find her," Kage said not realizing that rage was building up in Double D, "And ever since we encounter her in the Underworld, me and Vivian decided that I'll let her know where we are going so that we not encounter her again."

With that Double D charged at Kage with rage and slammed into the wall, "You bastard! You knew this whole time, and you never told us!"

Kage lifted his leg and shoved Double D off of him, and making him slam into the key board, which made the computer pull up a picture of a man with blond hair and with a red scarf. "Double D I didn't tell you anything about Vivian because I promised her to never let you know what happened to her," Kage said. Double D then charged at Kage again, but this time Kage grabed Double D's arm and neck and slammed him to the ground, where Kage put his foot on Double D's chest, "Listen Double D I know what it feels like to be in pain. I've been suffering for eleven years now. My heart feels like it's in pieces do to years of losing ones I loved." Then Kage took his foot off of Double D's chest, "Now give me the Eye of Wisdom. It's you all learn of my past."


	33. Ch 33: The Tale of Maximilian Zarr

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 33: The Tale of Maximilian Zarr

* * *

"Now give me the Eye of Wisdom. It's you all learn of my past," Kage said holding his hand out.

Double D got up, "Why?" he asked.

"I rather show you who I once was," Kage said, "Now please give me the Eye of Wisdom." Double D just decided to give Kage the Eye of Wisdom. Kage clenched it in his hand and took a deep breath as symbol of the Eye appeared on Kage's forehead, "Now let me show you the tale of Maximilian Zarr."

There was a bright glow now filled the room and engulfed everyone.

* * *

When they open their eyes they saw that they were on some kind of an island with a group of people on the beach a few islands in the distance. _"This is Destiny Islands, my home world," Kage started as he pointed to the group of people, "My family was having a yearly gathering."_

"_So Kage where are you?" Nazz asked._

_Kage turned to a group of four of what looked like a small family with a father, a mother, and two sons standing in front of a man with a camera, and pointed to the small boy with brown hair in a white shirt and blue shorts, "That's me," Kage answered, "I was only six at the time."_

The man took the picture, young Kage and his brother were about to run off and play with the other kids, but the man stopped Kage, "Hey Kage, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Uncle Caz," Kage replied.

"Can you hold onto this photo for me?" His uncle asked.

"Sure thing Uncle Caz!" Kage shouted as he took the photo and ran off.

_Your family called you Kage too?" Kevin asked._

"_Yes, my oldest cousin, James, started it by naming his youngest cousin 'Kage.' It continued till I became the youngest in the family," Kage replied._

"_Why?" Double D asked._

"_Because being the youngest means that you're in the shadow of the family. And the word 'kage' means 'shadow,'" Kage explained._

"_That's mean," Nazz said._

_Kage let out a sigh and said, "Watch this."_

Kage ran up to where his cousins were at, the boys were practicing with swords while the girls were watching, "Can I join?" Kage asked.

James just stopped from what he was doing and turned to Kage, "Sorry Kage, but swords are for men, not for mamma boys."

"James!" Kage's older cousin, Maria, shouted, "Max's just a boy, you can just say that to him!"

"Come on Maria, you know as well as I do; he'll never be tough enough, he's going to be a baby for the rest of his life!" James shouted.

"Then I'll prove it to you!" Kage shouted, "I'll prove that I can be as tough as you James!"

James smiled as he walked over to Kage and put his blade near Kage's arm, "Then prove it to me now," James said as he moved the blade fast and cut Kage's arm.

Kage started tear up, and he ran off crying, leaving James laughing.

"_How can your cousin do that?" Nazz asked._

"_It's simple; James was 19 making him the oldest boy in the family, but as you saw Maria, who was 21, cared for everyone one," Kage explained._

"_But that still doesn't give him the right to do that," Sarah said._

"_I know," Kage replied._

_

* * *

Then the group was taken to a small cave with a hole at the top and an odd looking door in it, and young Kage was crying in the corner._

"Stupid James," he sobbed, "When I get older I'll show him a thing or two."

Then Kage heard a noise and looked up to see a man in a brown robe with a hood that concealed his face, "Who are you?" Kage asked.

"I've come to see the door to this world," the man said, confusing Kage, "This world has been connected."

"What do you mean?" Kage asked again.

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed."

"You're talking nonsense," Kage said.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"You're just like James, but I'll show you. I'll prove it to everyone!" Kage shouted as he was getting up.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Then there was a strange noise behind Kage, he turned around to face the door, then looked back and the man was gone.

Soon Kage heard footsteps and he saw his brother walking into the cave, "There you are Max," he said.

"What are you doing here Seda?" Kage asked.

"I was looking for you. Everyone was worried about you," Seda said.

"Are you sure?" Kage asked.

"If it's about James then don't worry, me and Maria told the adults of what happened. Trust me, Uncle Caz and Aunt Jen are really upset at him," Seda explained, "Come on let's go Kage."

Kage smiled as he followed Seda out of the cave.

The two soon arrived back at where their family was at. As they walked over, the sky suddenly went dark and Shadow Heartless came out of the ground. "Heartless!" Seda shouted.

Before anyone can do anything everyone was starting to get engulf by the darkness. "Max! Seda!" Kage's parents shouted.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kage shouted as his body started to glow and soon he was free from the grasp of darkness, but he can see that no one was left. "Mommy! Daddy! Seda! Where are you guys?!"

"So you're the one," Kage turned to see the hooded man again, "The one to fight the darkness."

"What have you done to my family!?" Kage shouted.

"They returned to the darkness, but you are the only one left," the man said, "If you survive, then our paths will cross again."

Then everything went dark.

"_From there everything was dark until I woke up," Kage said._

* * *

Young Kage soon woke up in a small alleyway, he got up and wondered to the streets, to that he was in Traverse Town.

"_I woke in Traverse Town. I started to wonder around the town for a while trying to find any of my family. I wondered for a week, I was starving and I was able to keep myself hydrated by drinking some dirty water in alleys; till one day," Kage explained._

It was raining heavy that day and young Kage was crying in a cardboard box. "Are you okay?" Kage looked up to see a man with short silver hair dressed in a black coat.

"N-no," Kage replied.

"What's wrong?" the man asked as he kneeled to Kage's level.

"I can't find my parents," Kage sobbed.

"Where did you last see them?" the man asked, "Maybe I can help you."

"I was home running to my family with my brother. Then the sky went dark and my family started to disappear," Kage said as he started to cry again.

The man now had now a worried look now, "I don't know how to tell you this but you must of lost you family to the darkness," the man said, "How 'bout you come live with us?" Kage soon stopped crying and looked at the man, "My name is Sephiroth, what's yours?"

"Kage."

"_So Sephiroth was the one you found you," Goofy pointed out._

"_The same Sephiroth that Cloud is looking for?" Eddy asked._

"_Yes, before the incident Sephiroth was once a kind man," Kage answered._

Soon Kage and Sephiroth arrived at a house where they saw a younger looking Cid, "Another one?" Cid asked.

"Yes, Kage had lost his family to the darkness," Sephiroth answered, "By my guess he could be from Destiny Islands."

Cid let out a sigh, "Alright take him to the rest of kids, and while you're at it, get Ellone. We got a letter from Laguna."

Sephiroth nodded as he took Kage to a room that had Ellone and eight other kids, "Ellone," Sephiroth called getting Ellone's attention.

"Hello Sephiroth," Ellone greeted. She soon noticed Kage, "And who is this?"

"This is Kage, he lost his family as well," Sephiroth said, "But Cid wants to see us we got a letter from your father."

"Okay, Tifa," Ellone called to girl with black hair in a white shirt and tanned shorts, "Tifa this is Kage, can you introduce him to everyone?"

"Sure Sis," Tifa said as she took Kage's hand and took him to meet Riku, Kairi, Squall, Cloud, Zack, Yuffie and Aeris.

"_Since then I was happy to be with my new friends," Kage said._

"_So what happen now?" Ed asked._

"_Well let me show you what happen three years later," Kage said._

* * *

Kage was now nine years old and was wearing a white vest and blue jeans. He was watching his friends train with weapons, and today Kage was going to ask Sephiroth something.

"Um Sephiroth," Kage started.

"Yes Kage?" Sephiroth said.

"I was wondering if you could…" Kage said nervously, "… if you can train me?"

"And why should I train you?" Sephiroth asked.

"I want to be stronger, to protect my friends and everyone I care for," Kage replied.

Sephiroth smiled and said, "Your heart is in the right place. Come Kage, I'll start training you right now."

"_I was honored that Sephiroth took me as his apprentice. He trained me two years and he made the katanas that I use now. Then he, Tifa, Cloud and Zack went back to their home world to help fight the darkness. But two months later Tifa came back and told us that Sephiroth went crazy and destroyed their home word," Kage explained._

"_But why?" Sarah asked._

"_No one really knew," Kage replied, "Now let me show you what happened a year ago. It was a normal day until the Heartless attacked._

* * *

Kage and the others were fighting a large group of Shadow and Knight Heartless then they heard someone scream, they turned to see Kairi being carried away by Heartless. "Kairi!" Kage shouted as he started to chase the Heartless. But the Heartless surrounded Kage and lunged at Kage, "NO!" Kage shouted. Then there was a glow and the Heartless was gone and Kage was holding a large key. "What is this?"

"So the Keyblade choose its master."

Kage turned to Squall and Yuffie, "Squall, you know what's going on?" Kage asked.

"I do, but let's head inside," Squall said as he and Yuffie lead Kage to a hotel, where they explained everything.

"So this is the Keyblade," Kage said.

_"The Keyblade is the weapon that is meant to fight the Heartless, it's their greatest fear," Kage said._

_  
"So why don't you use it?" Nazz asked._

_"Donald, Goofy I think you'll remember this," Kage said avoiding the question.  
_

* * *

There was an explosion and both Donald and Goofy and they fall off the balcony and into the first floor of the Third District, landing on Kage.

_"This is how we first met," Goofy stated._

_"Yeah you guys literally dropped in on me," Kage said._

_"Ever since then we were always a team!" Donald said._

_"But remember our other teammate?" Kage asked._

* * *

Kage, Donald, and Goofy were in the Third District where heard a scream and saw a girl, who was around Kage's age, with red shoulder long hair in a white shirt and jeans, being chased by Heartless. The three of them jump towards the Heartless and saved the girl. "Are you alright?" Kage asked.

The girl looked up and she then looked surprised, "Max?" Then she hugged Kage, "Finally, I found a survivor."

"Kristen, what happened?" Kage asked.

"I was found in an ally years ago and then a family found me and raised me as one of their own, but I'm so happy that I finally found an old friend," Kristen explained.

_"It looks like you two were close," Double D said._

_"I know, but it turns out at the same time Maleficent was recruiting Riku," Kage explained._

_"Riku was with Maleficent!?" Jimmy shouted._

_"Yes. So from there, Kristen became part of our team, and we got closer and closer, but fate soon intervened," Kage explained._

* * *

The four heroes were in Hollow Bastion, charging up a flight of stairs, when they made it to the top, Goofy was knocked down by a barrier. Kage spotted Kairi on the ground. "Kairi!" Kage said as he and the others ran up to her, "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"

"It's no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up."

They all turned to see Riku sitting on a ledge, " What? You... You're not Riku," Kage said.

"The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." Riku explained.

"The princess...? You mean Kairi's a princess?" Kristen asked.

"Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened," Riku said as he drifted to the ground.

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" Kage demanded.

"But first, you must give the princess back the last piece of her heart," Riku said as a pain hit Kage's chest and made him fall to his knees, "Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. The last piece Kairi's heart rests within you!"

"Kairi's inside me?" Kage asked.

"I know all that there is to know," Riku gloated.

"Then tell me who are you?" Kage said.

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness," Riku replied as he slowly approached Kage, Donald charged at Riku, but Riku punched him away, out of the barrier. "So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!"

Riku raised his Keyblade and swung it at Kage, but Kristen got in the way and took the blow, "Kristen!" Kage shouted as he got up and caught Kristen.

"Max I always wanted to tell you this," Kristen said, "I love you. I always loved you."

Kage started to cry, "I...I... I love you too."

Kristen smiled as she closed her and disappeared. "That girl made a pointless sacrifice," Riku said.

"You fucking bastard, I loved her. You are going to pay for that!" Kage said as there was a glow in Kage's hand and the Ultima Weapon appeared in his hand and he charge at Riku.

_"This is where I lost the one I loved and where I first wield the Ultima Weapon," Kage explained._

_"That's so sad," Nazz said._

_"And yet, in order to save Kairi, I had to make a sacrifice myself," Kage said._

Kage picked up the Dark Keyblade, he gave a quick smirk to his companions as he took the Keyblade and stabbed himself.

_"When I released the last part Kairi's heart, I faded into darkness I started forgetting things—my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard voices and I figured out that it was my friends..." Kage explained._

Kage came back in a small glow with his arms around Kairi.

_"But ever since then, the Keyblade never came back to me unless I really needed it," Kage said._

_"Why?" Double D asked._

_"We never knew," Kage replied, "We then perused Ansem, and we followed him to the Realm of Darkness."_

* * *

Kage, Donald, and Goofy was standing in the middle of the darkness, "Behold the endless abyss!" Ansem's voice echoed, "Within lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" There was a white door in the middle of darkness, "Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours." Then the trio noticed the Heartless ship known as the World of Chaos, "Darkness conquers all worlds!"

_"After a long and hard fight we were able to defeat Ansem, but he was stubborn though," Kage explained._

"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness," Ansem said as he turned to Kingdom Hearts, "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness... Supreme darkness..."

"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts...is light!" Kage shouted.

Light appeared from Kingdom Hearts doors and the lights illuminate Ansem. "Lights? But why...?" he said as he faded away in the light.

_"Now with Ansem out of the way we tried to close Kingdom Hearts, it seemed hopeless, even with Riku's help. Until..."_

There was a bright light in Kingdom Hearts and Mickey appeared with his Keyblade, "Now Kage! Let's close this door for good!" he said.

"But..." Kage simply said.

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light," Mickey said.

"Kage, you can trust King Mickey," Goofy said.

"Now! They're coming!" Riku shouted.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you," Mickey said.

"Take care of her," Riku said.

Kage nodded as the trio closed the door, the Ultima Weapon appeared in Kage hands and he and Mickey used their Keyblades to make Kingdom Hearts disappeared.

_"After that, I told Donald and Goofy to return to Disney Castle while I returned to Hollow Bastion. But I didn't feel the same."_

* * *

Kage was walking though a meadow at night, "Along the road ahead lies something you need," a voice said. Kage looked around him to see a man in a Organization XIII coat, "However---in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you." Then the man walked down the road and disappeared.

Kage continued down the road where the man went, and soon came to a castle.

_"I came across Castle Oblivion in which I found out that it was owned by Organization XIII, but I didn't travel alone," Kage said._

* * *

Kage was about to go up the set of stairs to the 2nd floor, but he noticed something from the corner of his eye. He ran up to it and he noticed it was a purple female shadow with a red stripped hat, "Are you okay?" he asked.

The shadow raised her head, "Y-yeah, I most of lost consciousness," she said, "Where are we?"

"We're in Castle Oblivion," Kage replied, "How did you get here?"

"I can't explain it. It just felt like I was told that someone know was here," she explained.

"Well who knows, maybe we should travel together," Kage suggested as he held his hand toward the shadow girl, "My name is Kage."

"I'm Vivian," she said as she shook Kage's hand.

_"Vivian? You were with Vivian?" Double D said in shock._

_"Yes I was. Together we fought Axel, Roxas, Larxene, Vexen, and Marluxia. Vexen was the first to fall, later Larxene fell as well. Axel and Roxas got away. But in Castle Oblivion I met Naminé, who was being used by Marluxia to control me. But he plan was failing badly._

"You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom? You turn from the truth because your heart is weak--- You will never defeat me!" Marluxia said with his scythe ready.

_"Yet we defeated Marluxia and since my memory was altered Naminé had to put me asleep to put my memories back to normal. A few months later, I woke up to see Riku, Vivian, DiZ, Naminé, Axel, and Roxas waiting for me. They explained everything to me of Organization XIII. We decided that Vivian, Axel, Roxas, and Naminé should hide while me and Riku try to find a way to stop Organization XIII."_

* * *

There was another glow and the group were back in Ansem's computer room, "And as you can tell, a week ago DiZ thought it would be best for you to help us fight Organization XIII," Kage finished.

"But why?" Nazz asked.

"Well it's because of Vivian, she told us how you guys stop the Shadow Queen and DiZ thought you can help us fight Origination XIII," Kage answered as he placed his hand on his chest, "My heart aches," Kage tossed the Eye of Wisdom back to Double D, "I need to be alone." Kage then walked out of the computer room.

Soon Mickey walked in, "What happen to Kage?" he asked.

"He just told us what happened to him," Goofy replied.

"Oh I see," Mickey said. Then they heard a big explosion outside, "Uh-oh, there's trouble. Come on!" Mickey said as he and everyone ran out of Ansem's Studies.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I need time to think of Kage's story. I hoped you like it.


	34. Ch 34: Invasion at Hallow Bastion

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy cartoon network dose, Kingdom Hearts II belongs to Square Enix, the Disney charters belong to Disney, the original story line belongs to legendofzeldarocks (but I got his promotion to do this story), but I own Kage.

* * *

Chapter 34: Invasion at Hallow Bastion

* * *

In the corridor of the castle Heartless and Nobodies were fighting each other, while Maleficent, Pete, and Grodus watched. "Hear me, my Heartless! Attack the white husks! Sweep them away!" Maleficent commanded.

"What, are you nuts? We're never gonna win! I don't know about you, but I'm outta here, sister!" Pete said as he ran off.

"And for once I'm with him!" Grodus said as he joined Pete.

"You pathetic cowards," Maleficent said. The she noticed Mickey, Double D, and their friends had arrived. She vanished in the green flames, "Heartless! Leave the white ones. Turn your attention to Mickey and his friends!"

Then both Heartless and Nobodies turned to the heroes, "You got to be kidding!" Eddy shouted as everyone got their weapons ready.

The Dusk Nobodies flew over the Heartless, Mickey took this chance to jump into the air and knocked two Nobodies away.

"We don't have time for this!" Double D shouted.

Soon gunshots were heard though the air and all the Heartless and Nobodies were gone. Then Yuna, Rikku, and Paine ran in, with their weapons in their hands, "You all are okay?" Yuna asked.

"We're okay," Mickey replied for the group.

"Alright then, you guys go on ahead we'll take care of things here," Rikku said.

"Mickey nodded and ran off ahead of the group, "Your Majesty wait for us!" Donald and Goofy shouted as everyone else followed Mickey.

The heroes were out of the castle corridors where three Dusk Nobodies appeared in front of them, "We have no time for you!" Sarah shouted as she knocked a Dusk away with her halberd, Jimmy knock the other one with his Super Hammer, and Kevin got the last one with his shield.

The heroes continued on until they saw symbol in the sky and a light fired down from it and hit the ground in front of them. As the light dissipates a man in a black coat and he had long silver hair, and he turned to face the group. Nazz gasps as she recognized the man, "Sephiroth."

Sephiroth smirked, "So you've heard of me?"

"Yeah you were Kage's teacher," Johnny stated.

"And the dark part of Cloud's heart!" Rolf shouted.

"Did Cloud tell you that? Then he must understand now," Sephiroth said.

"What are you gonna do to him?!" Double D demanded.

"Nothing," Sephiroth replied, "Cloud is the one who hungers for Darkness."

"He said he's got a score to settle with you," Eddy said. Then Eddy charged at Sephiroth with his rapier ready, "But I think we can take you on!"

Sephiroth dodged the attacked Eddy's attack and grab the back of his shirt and tossed him back at the group, which caused them all to fall. "I see then... He wants to meet me again," Sephiroth said as he turned away and stretched out his arms, "Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out." Then Sephiroth flew into the air and disappeared.

"Come on we have to go!" Donald said as he got up and ran toward the bailey.

The group reached to Squall, Yuffie, Aeris, and Cid were fighting Heartless. Squall had his gunblade out, Yuffie had her large shrunken, Aeris had a metal rod, and Cid had a spear. Aeris notice the group, "Lookout, there's Nobodies behind you!" she shouted.

They turned to see five Dancer Nobodies, "What are these?!" Lee asked.

"A new type of Nobody, it seems," Double D said as everyone got their weapons ready.

One of the Dancer Nobodies lunged at the heroes, but the heroes dodged the attack, "Ha! Miss!" Eddy shouted, but the Dancer grabbed Eddy's leg and tossed him at Ed, knocking the both down.

The Dancer Nobodies were dancing around the group, "Come on we can take them!" Donald shouted, **"Firaga!"** a fireball fired from Donald's staff and knocked a Nobody down.

Everyone charged at the Nobodies. Ed took his bow and aimed at a Dancer, he fired and arrow and it hit the Dancer's leg, "Nice job Ed!" Nazz shouted as she punched the Nobody and May used her pole to destroy the Nobody.

Rolf extended the chain on his flail, he tossed the spike ball and it wrapped around one of the Dancers. Rolf used his strength tossed the Nobody into the air and Goofy and Lee used their weapons to destroy it.

The last three Dancers lunged towards the group, **"Reflega!"** Donald shouted as a barrier surrounded the group and ricocheted the attacks and destroyed them.

"The King's in the bailey. You better head over there!" Squall called out.

"We got it!" Kevin shouted.

"Cid, protect Kairi," Squall said.

"Will do," Cid said.

The heroes charged towards the bailey, to see a giant hole in it. They went outside the walls to see something amazing.

"Whoa," Double D simply said.

"I never seen this many Heartless at one," Goofy said.

There thousands upon thousands of Armored Heartless almost everywhere.

* * *

In the mass horde of Heartless, Yuffie tossed her shuriken that destroyed any Heartless in its path. When Yuffie caught her shuriken, a Heartless attacked her from the back. Luckily Aeris was able to destroy any Heartless near Yuffie, **"Curaga!"** Aeris shouted as a white light healed Yuffie.

"Thank Aeris!" Yuffie said as she got back up, and then they join back into the fight.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tidus, Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal where fighting the Heartless. Tidus had a blue water crystal hook sword, Baralai had a pole with metal rings at the ends, Nooj had a handgun, and Gippal had a large gun with five barrels on one end and a disc on the other.

"They think they can defeat us," Tidus said as he slashed a few Heartless.

"Don't get cocky Tidus," Baralia said as he pulled a gun from his jacket and shot some of the Heartless.

Gippal placed the large gun on his shoulder, with the barrels face up. Energy charged in the barrels and five red energy beams fired into the sky and landed on the Heartless destroying a whole lot of them, "Don't try to hurt yourself Nooj," he said.

"I was going to tell you the same thing," Nooj said as he stuck his gun into the ground, he pulled the trigger and create a pillar of fire.

* * *

Cloud and Leon are surrounded on both sides by multitudes of Heartless, who are pushing them towards the edge of the cliff. The two stand back-to-back with their swords out and ready.

"Think you can handle this many?" Squall asked.

"Well... Might be tough if one more shows up," Cloud replied.

"Then that'll have to be the one I take care of," Squall said with a smirk.

"What, you're fighting too?" Cloud joked.

Then the two charged in opposite directions and destroy any Heartless that got close to them. As Cloud fought the Heartless, the Armored Heartless surrounded him. As Cloud was about to make his move, a lot of the Heartless were destroyed. Cloud then saw Sephiroth with his famous long sword, "Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted.

"I understand that you've been looking for me," Sephiroth said.

"Yeah. Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away," Cloud replied as he got ready to fight.

"Can you do it? That darkness comes from your own dark memories. Do you think you can erase your past?" Sephiroth asked.

"Shut up!" Cloud shouted.

"Face it---you turn your back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much!" Sephiroth explained.

"You don't know me!" Cloud shouted again.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted in the distant.

As Cloud looked a flash of light blinds him. "I know. Because...I am you," Sephiroth said as he vanished.

Cloud grunted as he ran off. As Tifa ran to catch up with Cloud, Heartless surrounded her.

* * *

Back at the bailey, Double D made the decision for the team, "We have to stay and help."

As they were about to charge to the battle, Mickey dropped from the sky and landed in front of them, " Okay, everyone, you've gotta go find Riku and DiZ!"

"But we can't leave!" Nazz said.

"Don't worry. There's already lotsa help here. We'll take care of this fight," Mickey replied.

"But what about Kage?" Double D asked.

"Kage is helping fight this war," Mickey replied, "He wants you guys to leave as well." Everyone was unsure of what to do, " Donald! Goofy!" Mickey said getting their attention, " Take everyone and get goin'!" Mickey instructed as he turned his back to the group.

'Vivian give me some more time,' Double D thought.

Donald and Goofy saw Double D's face, and they came up with plan. " Your Majesty!" Donald called out.

"We understand. We'll go search for Riku and DiZ!" Goofy said.

"Right. Watch for danger!" Mickey warned.

"You be careful, too!" Donald said.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about!?" Rolf shouted.

"Rolf, do as you're told!" Donald said.

"You're all comin' with us whether ya want to or not!" Goofy said.

"Ya gotta be good!" Donald said as finished with a wink.

The group got the plan that Donald and Goofy had. " Well then, skedaddle!" Goofy commanded.

"Let's go!" Donald shouted as they Ran pass Mickey and jump down the cliffs, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty!" Dounld shouted as they gave a salute to Mickey.

"Hope you can forgive us!" Goofy shout as he and Donald ran to catch up with the other, not knowing that Organization XIII are waiting for them.


End file.
